


Descent into Darkness

by KontonShaco



Category: Dusk Maiden of Amnesia, Tasogare Otome x Amnesia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KontonShaco/pseuds/KontonShaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko and Teiichi's hearts flutter in the wind as their love for each other grows. How will Teiichi cope when he learns that the human heart can be a destructive force to those around you as well as yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth of a Monster

**A/N: I do not own these characters or the story's world. This fan fiction is based off of the original work of the series creator Maybe. This story references many characters and events from the Tasogare Otome x Amnesia manga.**

A lone girl lays restlessly upon her, futon unable to sleep as the moonlight beams in through her window revealing the emptiness of the room. Her love for her dwelling is nonexistent due to her arriving at the residence two weeks ago, after hearing of her parents' death. The sound of footsteps outside of the room causes her eyes to focus intently on the door.

"Kirie, are you asleep?"

The child removes the sheets from her mouth before answering the woman's question.

"I can't sleep, Grandmother. I'm still not used to staying here."

Her grandmother releases an audible chuckle into the room before shutting the door.

"You're only six so I guess it can't be helped," she says making her way to her granddaughter's location.

Sitting with her legs crossed above the child on the futon, her hand pats her lap, signaling for the child to rest her head there. Kirie quickly obliges, and the soft touch of her grandmother's fingers sliding through her black locks begets a smile of contentment. She momentarily slips into a void of happiness before she is brought back to reality by an unknown object colliding with her face. She glances upwards to see stream of tears inching down her grandmother's wrinkled cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

Her grandmother hastily tries to regain her composure as her hand wipes the tears from her eyes. The aforementioned question in the air lingers while her relative shifts her eyesight elsewhere. Fighting to draw a smile onto her face, she rubs the child's head with a sense of playfulness before finally answering her question.

"It's because I'm happy."

Kirie's worries dissipate almost instantly as the woman's words enter into her ears. A childish grin crosses her face again, and she throws her grandmother's recent show of emotion to the wayside.

_I guess she must always be happy._

Kirie steps through the threshold of her home, and notices that there are no shoes at the entrance of the hallway.

_I guess grandmother is away._

The door produces a rhythmic sound before the collision between it and the wall echoes through the confined space. Kirie's feet touch the hardened floor as she separates herself from her shoes, before entering the hallway.

"I'm home!"

Exiting from the hall, two distinct crashes reverberate throughout the living area. The teenager lay sprawled on the floor, staring upwards at the dull ceiling while her school bag rests next to her by the table. Her mind desperately tries to clear the jumbled math lessons from today's lecture from itself, wanting to become as blank as the ceiling above. Breaking her eyesight from the roof, her eyes find themselves locked onto a particular book placed on the underside of the table. Reaching for the object, she takes hold and stares at the cover.

_A photo album?_

Kirie repositions herself vertically before placing the album on the table. She opens the book, letting the covers slam against the wood before taking her fingers and flipping through the pages. The album's pages hold images ranging from single shots of her grandmother, Kirie's parents, her grandmother with other children, and images of Seikyou Academy. As Kirie nears the final pages of the album, a certain photo catches grasps at her hand. It's a simple image of two girls smiling in front of the school building. Her eyes fixate on the two women before she flips back through the beginning of the pictures, noticing that in every single photo but this specific one, her grandmother's smile seems to be different, as though it's somehow forced. Returning to the picture in question, the writing at the bottom of the photo draws her attention.

 _Yuuko and me in front of the school_.

Kirie's eyes examine the female's features. Jealousy hits her in the face as she notices her endowed chest, long, black hair, towering stature, and friendly smile. Besides those features, she notices that her face is incredibly similar to her grandmother's and herself. Removing the photo from the book, she stares at it almost as if she is obsessed with this mystery person.

_Who is this Yuuko girl?_

Kirie's head jets upwards as suddenly she hears the house door open and close. Someone's footsteps echo through the hall before their body appears from within the narrow hallway. Her alert-state drops as her grandmother comes into the room, bearing a tired smile.

"Good evening, Grandmother Yukariko."

The elderly woman walks over to her granddaughter and places her hand on top of the girl's head.

"Good evening, Kirie. What are you doing?"

"I was resting when I found this photo album. The pictures are great, but I'm curious about this photo," she says, moving the image of her obsession upwards.

The smile on her guardian's face immediately disintegrates as she sees the photo. The mood within the room feels as though they'd just been teleported to a cemetery at night. The elderly female's eyes darts away from the picture and with a low voice answers the girl's question.

"That's my older sister Yuuko and I."

Kirie's expression quickly turns depressed as she hears for the first time in fourteen years that Yukariko has a sibling. Taking the image from her grandmother's hand, she places the photograph on the table before shifting her focus back to her grandmother. Her turned-head hides the pained expression on her face as liquid leaves her eyes. Kirie can perceive the sound of her heart ripping in two upon seeing her grandmother lose her composure in front of her, but she just has to keep digging.

"Where is she now?"

"She died when she was fifteen," she instantly answers.

The atmosphere within the room darkens more as the two women purposely avoid contact with one-another. Kirie's curiosity, though only paining her grandmother, propels her forwards in gathering information from her guardian.

"How did she die?"

The woman doesn't answer here, but soon Kirie hears muffled words come from her mouth.

"She was so stupid."

Kirie stands up after seeing the woman's' shuddering shoulders. She takes a cautious step forward with the intent of soothing her grandmother's pain. She outstretches her arm, but before her appendage makes contact, Yukariko's body lurches forward, evading her touch.

"I'm sorry, but let's drop this subject," she says, walking away and not looking into the girl's eyes again.

When she's gone, Kirie focuses on the picture once more, examining the smile the two girls are wearing before closing the photo album and taking possession of the photo.

_I've never seen grandmother look happy as she is in that picture. This Yuuko person's death obviously caused her a lot of pain._

The classroom door flies open as students bolt out of their confinement. Laughter and tears fly everywhere as the school day draws to a close amongst the children at the academy. Kirie grabs her bag and removes herself from her seat. Following suit, she leaves the room and enters the rushing sea of students. Her brain is slowly coming down on the excessive amount of information that was drilled into her head earlier that day, blocking out the sounds of chatter around her.

_I can't wait to be done with this class._

The multitude of students begins to thin out as they all make their way to the entrance of the school. Kirie is suddenly ripped back into reality, however, when a girl slams into her, dropping her books on the ground. The girl's face turns bright red as she gives her a worried look, bowing to her in shame.

"I'm so sorry."

Squatting down, the attacker grabs each of her books, attempting to dodge the feet of other students. Tired of seeing the female's desperate attempts, Kirie squats down and assists the girl in retrieving her books. After gathering the last one, they both stand and look at each other. The clumsy student bows her hand at Kirie once again.

"Thanks for helping me get my things."

"No problem."

Kirie watches the young woman run off in the other direction before disappearing amongst the crowd of students littering the corridor. Mentally patting herself on the shoulder for her good-deed, she turns to continue her journey towards the entrance when her body halts. Several yards down the hall, she sees a girl with long, black hair, and seductive, pink lips sitting on a window-sill and gazing happily at the numerous students crossing her path. She looks surprisingly similar to...

_No, my eyes must be playing tricks on me. Yuuko's dead and there's no way ghosts are real._

Continuing her journey towards the exit, however, she could feel something nag at her. Pulling the picture into her mind's eye, she stares at it while simultaneously paying attention to her surroundings. An eerie feeling creeps over Kirie at the uncanny resemblance between the woman in photograph and the girl near her.

_I'm sure it's just a figment of my imagination._

Thoughts of her guardian's saddened face cross her mind as she passes the dead girl. Kirie's eyes avoid making contact with her in hopes of not drawing attention to herself. As she progresses a few windows ahead, she parks her body onto the window seat and attempts to deal tremors beginning to occur within her.

_Why is this annoying me so much? What should I do? I know, I can prove to myself that it's not her. I'll just wait until she's by herself and have a nice conversation. That way, if I offend her, it won't be so awkward._

Kirie's eyes discretely scan the area of the hallway, taking in Yuuko's non-responsive reactions to the children. While she looks at her relative's movements, doubt climbs up the young woman's back and into her mind to wreak havoc on her fear of the supernatural.

_What if that really is Yuuko? Is she really the person that drags you into the old school building to be killed? What do I do if she sees me following her?_

As the crowds of children thin and noises begin to dissipate within the hallway, Kirie sees the ghost get up and begin walking in the direction away from the entrance. She imitates her and begins to tail her into the deeper parts of the building, fear lingering in the back of her mind.

_What the hell am I doing?_

The sun's rays have turned a dark orange, presenting the halls with a supernatural feel as the colors blend with the different shades and styles of the structures. The longer she follows the girl, the more she notices that the parts of the building are beginning to look more archaic and frail. Her mind continues to nag her to end her pursuit, but curiosity has her body on auto pilot. She comes to a hallway that forks off into three different directions. Checking down each corridor, she is unable to find a trace of her target, and this causes her to release a sigh.

_Good going, Kirie. You lost her._

Turning around, she heads back towards her original destination. Retracing her footsteps along the way, she navigates the familiar corridors like the back of her hand. The setting sun begins to cast shadows that make the hairs on her body stand on end. She dawns a mask of joy as she finds herself almost to the main hall.

_Home free!_

Kirie turns the corner, but as quickly as she places the mask on, it is ripped right back off again. Upon seeming the shadowy figure looming over her, her blood freezes and her eyes begin to tear up in fright. Her body trembles uncontrollably as she stares upwards at the endowed chest of a female, hair dancing like snakes, red-eyes darker than blood. Her skin is peeling, her clothes are tattered, and the disgusting smell of blood hangs in the air.

_So I was right after all…_

The two stare at each other for several moments before the entity shows its razor, sharp fangs to the girl. Her heart rate increases exponentially as the figure begins to move its arm towards her. Tears begin to fall down Kirie's face while the figure gets closer. Just before the being touches her, it disappears. Kirie's deer-like stance persists for a few moments more before she rockets towards the schools entrance, not daring to turn back.

Kirie and her grandmother sit quietly at the table, eating their dinner, before her grandmother breaks the silence.

"How was your day?"

Kirie tries not to let the image of Yuuko's ghastly form ruin her moment with her guardian, but find that it's easier said than done.

_Should I tell her I that I saw Yuuko?_

She looks up at her stoic face as she places the chopsticks to her mouth.

"It was alright," she says, giving the woman a fake smile as she fights off the minor tremors occurring from her fear.

The time goes by yet again before anyone decides to speak. With Yuuko still lingering on Kirie's mind, her curiosity increases, causing her to deliver the next question.

"Forgive me for asking, but how was Yuuko's personality?"

Her grandmother stops eating and stares down at her plate for a moment.

"She was calm, logical to a fault, and cared about people too much."

The image of Yuuko in the picture and Yuuko at the school enter her head, forcing her next question to leave her mouth quickly.

"Do I remind you of her," she asks, causing the mood in the room to drop significantly.

Her grandmother nods her head.

"Enough so that I could say you were sisters."

Kirie lies on her futon, holding up the picture she took from her grandmother's photo album. The site of her grandmother's face next to Yuuko's opens the gate for sadness to creep its way into her heart. While she looks at Yuuko's smiling face, she can't stop herself from visualizing the girl's dead skin, disheveled hair, and that nauseating smell.

_That isn't the person that grandmother grew up with. That is a disgusting being bent on causing people pain and suffering._

Kirie lowers the picture onto the top of her futon and stares blankly at the ceiling.

_Why does such a grotesque thing have to have a face like mine? Why do we have to be a part of the same family?_

She turns onto her side and looks out at the moon that fills the sky. Taking another glance at the picture, she can feel her heart begin to harden as she remembers her grandmother's words.

_She was so stupid._

The photo lands on the side of her futon as she releases it from her grip. Turning away from the light of the moon, she closes her eyes and readies herself for another day of school.

_If only my grandmother wouldn't have had you as a sister. She could be happy right now._

A number of days have passed since Kirie had her situation with Yuuko's ghost roaming the halls. The children at the academy still act the same, no missing people or paranormal mishaps plaguing the school. As the bell rings, the children swarm the halls once again, with no regard for each other's safety. Like usual, Kirie is the last person to leave the room, attempting to avoid being trampled by the other students wanting to get home. As she swims through the sea of people, the smile of a blonde young man catches her attention as he passes her.

"You're ridiculous, Yuuko."

The mention of the girl's name forces Kirie's head to spin around and follow the boy's trailing voice. She can spot the top of his blonde hair amongst his short frame, and standing next to him she sees a girl with scruffy hair and a darkened skin complexion.

_Is that monster after that boy?_

Kirie reverses direction and follow the two through the various corridors of the school, ultimately ending up on the rooftop. The two make their way to the railing overlooking the edge of the building, and Kirie positions herself behind the water tower, away from their sight. Kirie's eyes look on at the duo as they hug, talk, and reminisce about the events of the day. Yuuko hangs all over the boy like a lost-puppy finding a master after many days. The words that exit the thing's mouth makes Kirie's stomach turn.

 _"_ I should be getting home _,"_ the boy says with a hint of worry in his voice.

Yuuko corners the young man against the rail and presses her peeling skin against his face.

"What's wrong with us being alone? Do you not like me anymore, Teiichi?"

Teiichi blushes, as he can now stare down the young woman's uniform, revealing her decaying breasts to him.

"That's not it. Everyone else is gone home…"

"It's more romantic this way, right? Being alone… under the colors of the evening sun..."

A thud emits from the rooftop as Yuuko causes the young blonde to fall over, with her on top of him.

_How shameless is this thing I'm looking at?_

"I know. You're thinking about sex, aren't you? It's okay if you are."

Grabbing her neckerchief, she unravels it, letting it fall on the boy's chest. Teiichi face brightens as her breasts become more exposed to him.

"W-will you p-please not undress on top of me?"

"It's okay if it's for you. I'll show you ever inch of me."

Kirie moves her sight from the two and hides near the area housing the door to the inside of the building. Kirie's heart is on fire after seeing the performance between the boy and the abomination.

_This creature is despicable. It has no respect for itself and only lusts after men. What would grandmother do if she saw this eye-sore?_

Turning back to the couple, she shakes her head as Yuuko gives the boy a kiss on the cheek.

_I need to deal with that thing before she takes his soul._

TO BE CONTINUED...

 


	2. Sinful Seduction

 "How did I get lost on the first day of school?"

The walls of the Seikyou Academy laugh at the young man as he makes his way down the confusing labyrinth of rooms. His mind twists in confusion as he encounters the multiples turns, corridors, and stairs that seem to lead to nowhere. His feet come in contact with the next set of wooden boards as he stops and looks around. While examining the scene words chant inside of his head.

_"Have you heard it the story, about the ghost in the old school building?"_

"Why do I have to think about that stupid story at this moment?"

Examining his surroundings, he notices a room in the far corner and the corridor behind him that leads to another set of stairs.

"Maybe someone can help me?"

The young man approaches the door and inches it open, causing a cloud of dust to fly into his face. Walking into the room, he runs his hands over the frames of his glasses. The light in the room illuminates the dust covered sofa, chairs, and gardening equipment sprawled around its contents.

"Is this a storage room?"

He runs a hand over the back of the couch, disturbing the layers of filth from years of lack of use. Bringing his head up, he notices a mirror along the wall. As he walks towards it, his reflection obscured by the caked on grit and grim. Taking his hand, he roughly scrubs his sleeve across the beautiful finish. While doing so something in his mind triggers a certain unsettling thought.

_Have you heard the story about the ghost in the hold school building? They say it has something to do with a big mirror. If you find it and look into it, don't…"_

The young man's mouth morphs into a frown while his eyes zeros in on the mirror. The alluring, reflective surface transfers its contaminants to Teiichi's skin as his fingers slide across its surface.

_This wouldn't be the mirror… in the story would it?_

The boy's focus is pulled towards the mirror like an unseen force has taken control of his body. He examines the structure of the object, when a faint voice slithers out at him from the darkness.

"Tei…ichi."

On reflex, Teiichi turns around at the sound of his name being called, but he is frozen stiff as he gazes into the crimson eyes of a mysterious girl. Dust erupts from the floorboards as Teiichi's body collides with the ground. His hands and feet work in unison, propelling him backwards, until his escape is thwarted by the mirror. The mysterious girl caresses her face intently before shifting attention towards the cowering blonde.

"Oh wow! Am I really that ugly?"

Teiichi's heart drums on the inside of his chest as the girl's eyes stare curiously at him. His fear quickly turns to nervousness as his reaction to the female's sudden appearance makes him laugh.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. You just startled me."

Laughter slips through the girl's mouth as Teiichi recover from his fall. Standing on his feet, he pats the dust from his clothing while following the girl into the hallway. She navigates the treacherous labyrinth with ease as if she knows the area like the back of her hand. Teiichi's state of amazement shifts from her navigation skills to her physical appearance. Her tall, slender frame fits well with her bountiful bosom, the sun draws attention to her pale skin, and her long, black hair accents her one piece sailor uniform with a red neckerchief. Her mystifying red eyes stare back at Teiichi as they both enter into a new hallway, with sun radiating from all directions, and drawing his eyes to her seductive pink lips as they suddenly part.

"Are you new here?"

Teiichi's eyes are bombarded by the light radiating in through the windows of the conjoining hallways. His hand acts as a shield, reducing the intrusive nature of the sun's radiance.

"Yes. I'm a first year student."

The woman's laughter reverberates through the corridor in conjunction with the annoyance of the sun, causing Teiichi's aggravation to increase.

"You must be terrible with direction to have ended up over here."

He glares at the girl with his lips turned upwards, pushing her comment to the back of his minds. The duo's travel remains silent except for the resonance of their footsteps in the endless passageway. After ascending multiple staircases and turning several corners, a thought breaks into the emptiness of his mind.

"Why were you in that room anyway? I didn't see or hear anyone in there when I arrived."

The mystifying female's pace slows, placing her adjacent to her companion.

"Because I'm always there," she says, softening her eyes and lowering her tone. "…Always."

Teiichi's eyebrow rises in confusion as the young woman's words smacks against the wall of his mind, sadly falling into a deep crevice.

"You're not making sense."

Yuuko's saddened expression disappears as a soft giggle escapes her lips.

"I was saying that I'm a ghost."

Following Yuuko declaration, Teiichi's progression halts and they both stop in unison due to Yuuko's declaration. His eyes narrow as he concentrates on the immobile girl standing beside him.

"Is that the best you have?"

"I'm serious. I'm the ghost of the old school building," she says continuing their trek from the building.

The children push their way past a door, ascending the staircase that leads to the roof of a building. As the duo climb the staircase, the gears in Teiichi's brain screech forward kick starting his thought process once again.

_If she's a ghost, then I can't touch her._

His hand extends outward in an attempt to disprove the girl's claim, however; before his hand reaches her back, her body turns toward him. His complexion turns pink of embarrassment after realizing he has is groping her breast.

"I'm so sorry. I just thought if I could touch you then you're not a ghost," he says withdrawing his hand from her chest.

"I suppose you wouldn't be able to resist them at some point, though just because you touch me doesn't mean I'm not a ghost," she retorts, with a seductive look in her eye. "It's not like that matters anyway, right?"

The soft sound of metal and feet fills the air, as the two continue their journey to the top of the building. The girl's words once again fly over Teiichi's head, causing him to question the her further.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any lingering regrets or grudges. I don't remember how or why I died. I just know that I'm here now. I'm sure there's a good reason for it, and that's why I'm not interested in finding out. I hope you understand."

The girl jumps onto to the solid roof of the building, planting herself firmly in front of Teiichi so that he can't advance. Her hair and school uniform dance in the wind like ribbons in the sky.

"My name is Yuuko. Yuuko Kanoe. What might your name be?"

"Teiichi…Teiichi Niiya," he answers.

Teiichi's brow suddenly shifts upwards in confusion as an interesting question enters his mind.

_Didn't she already know my name?_

Yuuko's hand gracefully slides along the rail until it finds Teiichi's hand. Her fingers gracefully pry his loose grip from the metallic railing.

"Teiichi huh…That's a cute name," she says, showing him a great smile while gently massaging his hand with hers.

The sensual but intrusive action causes Teiichi's body to involuntarily loss his sense for a moment and think about his situation. The situation of having a beautiful woman all to himself in the her and now.

_Her hands are so cool and soft._

Yuuko and Teiichi's hands seem to meld together as Yuuko pulls him towards the building's outer railing. Placing her hand on the top of rail, the two gaze up at the magnificent sun not uttering a word. Teiichi's eyes wander away from the gaseous star and over to the person beside him. A strong gust of winds tossing Yuuko's raven locks in the air, and forcing her to use free hand to tame them. A feeling of being watched suddenly washes over Yuuko which causes her to turn towards Teiichi. As their eyes meet again, Yuuko gives the boy a warm smile sending an emission of heat towards his core, causing his heart race. Yuuko's cool hand bears down on the young blonde once again, producing a repeating thought within Teiichi's mind.

_What was that just now?_

The bell for lunch chimes, releasing the children from their torturous learning regiment. The collection of the children's excited voices masks Teiichi's footsteps as he travels through the sea of bodies. Teiichi clutches his lunch closer to his chest as the crowds of children sporadically increase and decrease. Turning the corner to the hall, his face adorns a smirk as his newly acquired friend stares out of the window down the hall. He moves closer in order to surprise her, but her head rotates in his direction, giving away his tactic.

"How are you today, Teiichi?"

Teiichi presses his back against the wall and faces Yuuko.

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm better now that you're here."

Her words sends blood rushing to his face, turning it a light shade of pink. His embarrassment is quickly eliminated by confusion after noticing that a couple of the students staring at him with confused reactions on their faces. Two of the females across the hallway gaze at each other, whispering behind their hands as they periodically peer in his direction.

"Why are they acting like that all of a sudden?"

Yuuko places her back against the window sill and casts her gaze back to Teiichi.

"They can't see me."

"Are you still claiming to be a ghost?"

Yuuko rolls her eyes and propels herself from the window sill. Teiichi gazes at Yuuko's mature figure as she stands in front of the two gawkers. Her hand wave erratically in front of the two students, but their actions displays no acknowledgement of her existence. Teiichi's stares at the Yuuko in disbelief as she returns to his side, wearing a victory smile upon her pale face.

"Y-you really are a ghost," he says, with the hairs on his body standing on end.

"I told you that silly."

"I-I was always told ghosts were bad news."

Yuuko's eyes narrow at the boy as she advances towards him yet again. She maneuvers herself in front of Teiichi's smaller frame, staring down at his stiff body with her shimmering eyes.

"I'm bad news? Are you afraid I'm going to drag you to the underworld?"

Teiichi's quivering lips open to deliver an answer, but his mouth doesn't produce a sound. The image of her face begins to distort as the touch of her soft hand against his registers within his mind. His legs begin to move on their own as the two travel through the hallway.

_Where is she taking me? Why can't I stop myself?_

Teiichi's mind goes on auto pilot as Yuuko pulls him deeper into the unknown regions of the Seikyou Academy.

Teiichi's vision is shrouded in darkness as the pressure of Yuuko's hand presses on his chest. Her pearly, white teeth tear away the stringy meat on his face, living a stain of red on the surrounding skin and upon her lips. Her body retreats from Teiichi tense body as she chews the morsel of food retrieved from his face. Her throat expands and constricts indicating the foods successful passage into her esophagus.

"You're a messy eater, Teiichi."

Teiichi's eyes open to reveal the barren roof of the school. His sight zooms in on his companion as she picks up another slice of chicken from his lunch box with a pair of chopsticks. The chopsticks soar through the air carrying it's cargo towards Teiichi's orifice with precision. As the freight enters into its destination, the combination of chicken and sweet and sour sauce turns his mouth upwards in delight. A smile washes over Yuuko's face from seeing the heavenly look on her friend's face.

"I'm full, Yuuko," he says waving his hand to the young woman.

Yuuko's eyes shift on the boy as she places the box of food on the ground and discreetly slides it away from her vicinity.

"Was it frightening to have me so close to you?"

Teiichi looks at her as she nuzzlesher shoulder against him.

"Of course not, I knew you were playing with me the whole time."

"Oh really, "she says, suddenly straddling his neck with her arms.

In an instant, Teiichi finds himself laying face up on Yuuko's lap, as she stares down at his surprised expression. Her fingers waltz across his collar bone to his chest where the rapid beating of his heart produces a mischievous grin.

"How about now?"

Teiichi averts his eyes from her gaze and focuses on the roaming sea of clouds overhead. Yuuko's eyes stare playfully at Teiichi's averted glare, but leave him to wallow in his defeat. Her fingers scurry up the male's upper body and rests atop his spiky, blonde hair. Teiichi focus shifts from the sailing clouds to Yuuko's serene disposition when her fingers massage his scalp.

"What are you doing?"

Yuuko shuts her eyes and continues to massage Teiichi's scalp, producing a tranquil sensation deep within her chest. A yawn escapes Teiichi's mouth as Yuuko's touch begins to cart him to dreamland.

"I'm going to tell you a bed time story since you're falling asleep."

"A story?" he asks wearily.

"There used to be a story told at this school."

Teiichi eyes seal shut as his consciousness slips into the reaches of his mind.

Teiichi feels himself floating in midair; the darkness has completely overtaken him. The sea of black conceals even the shape of his limbs. A whisper erupts within the abyss drawing his head in all directions.

"A girl died on this campus, but her body was never found." a voice echoes within the void.

"Yuuko…"

Teiichi's speech is quickly interrupted with the sounds of sobbing.

"Someone…Please help me!" A voice shouts in the distance.

"I know that voice."

The sobbing in Teiichi's environment grows quieter by the second after hearing the voice. He attempts to move himself forward within the void, but he realizes he has no significant control in this realm. The sobbing increases in volume and appearance of stairs spring forth.

"I don't want to die."

Teiichi struggles even more to free himself from the limitation of his state, but to no avail. Casting a glance below the stairs, he can see the darkened image of someone at the foot of the stairs. Her long, black hair lays frizzled and untamed, while her face lay hidden in her arms. Teiichi's hand grips his chest, feeling his heart break upon hearing and seeing the girl's plight.

Teiichi's eyes bolt open as he sits up from Yuuko's grasp, sweat adorning his skin

"What's wrong, Teiichi?"

_W-was that a dream? That girl…needed help._

The image of sobbing girl at the bottom of the stairs intrudes into his consciousness.

"Teiichi…"

The boy frantically looks around disregarding, his companion's concern.

_She has to be locked away somewhere. I would guess in the old part of the school, but where?_

Teiichi's eyes avert back to the worried Yuuko who's still on the ground. Looking into her eyes, the gears in his mind begin to spin faster.

_There was a staircase and a door. I don't remember seeing anything like that before though._

The positioning of the room plays out in his mind from the couch, to the smaller objects, all the way to the mirror standing against the wall. His mind almost shifts to a new thought, but the image of the mirror pulls his mind back to the room.

"The mirror in the storeroom! That has to be it!"

Yuuko is surprised to see Teiichi turn and kneels in her direction.

"I need you help Yuuko," he says gently placing her hands into his. "Please take me to the storeroom."

Yuuko's face warms up slightly at Teiichi's forward demeanor. Looking down at the blonde's hand, she brings her view back to his face and nods her in agreement. Using his strength, Teiichi pulls the young woman to her feet, and together their feet progress towards the door leading back to into the building. Yuuko navigates through the twisting maze of turns and doors, before making it back to the storeroom he found her in earlier. The door to the storage area slams against the frame as he slowly makes his way inside, directing himself to the mirror. His eyes scour the objects within the room, before finding a baseball bat, which he quickly takes hold of. With the all of his might, he swings the equipment against the dusty glasses, revealing the set of hidden stairs behind the mirror.

_I knew it. She has to be down here._

A hand touches his shoulder as he begins to step foot into the glass covered staircase.

"Are you sure you want to go down there? You may not like what you see."

Teiichi's footsteps advance forward, causing the hand to fall from his shoulder. The wooden steps squeal under the weight of his body until reaches the bottom. Immediately after reaching the basement, his eyes search the darkness only to find boxes, cans, and other worthless items sprawled around.

_She has to be here._

His eyes catch something huddled behind a box, causing them to grow wide in shock. Teiichi almost vomits as he finds the skeleton of the girl from his dream wearing a black, one piece sailor uniform. He places his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop anything from coming up, when all of a sudden a random thought enters his mind.

_If you see the mirror, don't turn around. If you do, the ghost will drag you into the mirror where your soul will wander for all eternity._

Teiichi's focus bolts towards the stairs upon hearing footsteps making their way down the creaking staircase. The shadows crimson eyes pierce into him as his body begins to shake in fear at its advance. His heart almost leaps out of his chest as a sadistic smile spreads across the being's face. He slowly backs up as Yuuko's feet collide with the wooden floor. Her focus aims towards the remains Teiichi was able to find in the location. The closer she gets to the body, the more the grin on her face disappears.

"It's never fun seeing your own corpse."

Teiichi's fear begins to peak as the girl stands before him, looking at herself. He slowly makes his way to the stairs when Yuuko's cold, crimson eyes meet with his again.

_What am I going to do? Is she going to kill me?_

His heart races even faster as the young woman's hand reaches for him within the dimly lit basement. Teiichi's body jerks as Yuuko's hand comes in contact with his. Securing his hand, she firmly grips it and lightly pulls him towards the stairs.

"Come on. You don't look so good."

Yuuko and Teiichi's weights makes the stairs cry as they exit the basement and return into the storeroom.

The door to the infirmary glides open, giving the duo permission to come in. Yuuko reaches the first open bed and politely motions for Teiichi to lie down. The blonde destroys the neatness of the sheets when his body makes its encounter with the linen. The clink of an unknown object in unison with the sound of rushing water eliminates the silence within the room. Shortly after it begins, the raging sound comes to halt with the sound footsteps approaching him. The teenager hands the transparent glass to the Teiichi. The cool liquid travels down his throat with each gulp calming the tumultuous stirring within his stomach. Gulping down the last of the fluid, he hands the container back to Yuuko where she travels back to the sink.

"Thanks Yuuko," he says, staring at her uniform.

"No problem."

Within his mind the picture of the skeleton appears, but the image focuses more on the outfit that adorned its body. His mind quickly ejects the image from his mind's eye but replaces it with the image of the girl at the bottom of the stairs.

_That was too sad. She died in a place like that._

The sound of metal and glass jumps from the sink before Yuuko returns to have another look at her friend's condition. Yuuko's eyes focuses on the boy's forehead before scanning its way downward.

"The color in your skin is beginning to return. That's a good thing," she says giving him a light smile. "I still think you should rest though. I think you may have overexerted yourself, and the nurse should be back in an hour or so."

Yuuko's hair waves in the airs as her footsteps trail off towards the door of the infirmary. The blonde's shoots up on the bed, to see her crossing the threshold of medical room.

"Where are you going?"

Yuuko's hand rests on the door as she halts her progression of leaving the room. Her eyes stay facing forward as she addresses Teiichi's question.

"I could feel you trembling when we were in that room Teiichi. You've been frightened of me since you found out I was a ghost. I've tried to show you that I'm not like what you think I am, but it doesn't seem to be working. I don't want to keep scaring you so I'll just take my leave."

Shame engulfs his being causing his eyes to shift to the floor.

_She noticed that._

Teiichi lies on the bed, looking at the woman at the door. In the corner of his eye, he catches her body begin to make movement to leave, when he quickly makes a decision to speak.

"It may take a bit of time, but I'm sure I can get over my fear. I want to help you regain your lost memories."

Yuuko takes a moment to digest the boy's words before closing the door to the room. Teiichi's heart lightens as she watches her mature form bounce after landing on his bed.

"I'll hold you to that," she says having him lie back down and running her hand through the young man's hair.

A spark shoots through the male's skull and travels down to his chest, being accompanied by an unusually sensation of warmth.

_There it is again._

The sensation of Yuuko's fingers rummaging across his skull brings the young man at peace, almost to the point of going back to sleep.

"How does it feel…being a ghost?" he randomly blurts out.

Yuuko snaps out of her groove after hearing the boy's question.

"It feels like being alive, I guess. Most people don't notice me, so I just wander around aimlessly waiting for the end," she answers with a saddened smile.

Teiichi's heart begins to melt upon seeing Yuuko's expression soften.

"Don't look so gloomy. There's a lot that you still have to experience," he says, giving her a genuine smile.

Yuuko's expression changes slightly as she the happiness in Teiichi's face.

"I enjoyed the time we had today, besides those scary moments, but I realize that you're going to forget all about me one day."

The girl's words seem to knock his progress of cheering her up her back a couple of notches.

"Forget about you? I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"As school goes on and you'll make more friends, and I will steadily fade from your memory.

Teiichi looks at her face once more, letting those words play in his mind.

_Forget about her…forget about her…forget?_

Interjecting himself back into reality, he addresses Yuuko again staring up into her crimson eyes.

"Is there any way that we can keep going like this?"

She gives the young man a mischievous glare before closing in on his head. Her lips pucker up just before they make contact with his skin, delivering a warm kiss to his forehead.

"There. I hope that kiss made me unforgettable," she says with a slight chuckle.

Teiichi's hand moves up to his head caressing the warm spot on his forehead that was just visited by the ghost's lips. Blood rushes to his face, causing him to gain color on his cheeks. The female ghost releases a small laugh at his embarrassment, which causes him to smile at her.

_How could I possibly forget about her?_

"I'm home!"

Teiichi takes off his shoes after entering the house and is almost immediately greeted by a woman twice his height, wearing an apron, and has possession of a telephone.

"Where have you been, Teiichi?"

Teiichi stares into the woman's eyes as she gives him a death stare that makes him want to run back out of the house. His eyes avert to the side walls of the corridors as he answers the woman's question.

"I was at school."

"Why did you miss your last set of classes?"

Teiichi freezes not knowing how to answer the question. He didn't think that the school would have called his mother to inform her of his absences so soon.

"I was feeling sick so I spent the last part of the day in the infirmary."

"You couldn't have called and let me know you weren't feeling well?"

Teiichi's brain tries to kick into overdrive and find a roundabout way to answer his guardian's question.

"It slipped my mind. I won't let it happen again."

His head hangs low as he makes his way through the hallway and past the upset woman. He's able to clear her without any more questions, before making it to the door of his room. He reaches the handle and slides the door open. He begins to walk in, but before he's able to enter, his mother asks him another question.

"What's her name Teiichi?"

Her son stops in his tracks as the words take him by surprise. Seeing the startled reaction that sweeps over her son's face , a smile creep its way over her face. A few moments fly by before Teiichi is able to answer the woman.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" he answers with a slight chuckle.

His mother takes his chuckle as a sign to go in for the kill.

"I was your age once, and it took you too long to answer a question as simple as that."

The woman watches as her son squirms, hiding his eyes from her sight.

"It's Yuuko."

"You made that more difficult that it had it to be," she says shaking her head. "Go wash up. I should have dinner ready soon."

"Yes," he says ,disappearing behind his door.

His mother turns around to head back into the kitchen. Placing the phone back on the charger, she makes her way to the refrigerator and pulls out a bag of vegetables.

_It felt like yesterday he was wearing diapers, and now he's wooing females. How the time flies._

"This is going to take a lot of work to fix. I wonder if I should get Teiichi to help me tomorrow," she says as her mind rearranges the room.

She exits the door of the storeroom and treks down the corridor.

"I wonder if Teiichi is a participating in a club."

As she walks down the corridor, she passes the image of a figure with damaged, black hair, its school uniform torn and tattered, and its body covered in decaying skin and grime. The figure's predatory eyes watch Yuuko disappear down the corridor and return holding a box in her hand. Yuuko's jovial expression remains on her face as she returns to the storeroom. The box kicks up dust when it pounds the floorboards, which doesn't affect Kanoe. Her hand pushes multiple objects aside while in search of a specific item. A look of accomplishment crosses her face when she pulls out a hammer.

"Alright, let's get to work!"

The entity's soundless feet carry its dark and adult-like shape down the hallway as its hair dances in the lunar light. The sound of humming enters the being's ears, causing it hold its movements for a moment... but only for a moment. As the shadow crosses into the boundary of the storeroom, it stares at the scene of Yuuko hammering away at the entrance to her tomb.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	3. Burned Bridges

The cackling of children and clanking of the metallic stairs impair Kirie's covert ability. Her eyesight blurs as she searches for Teiichi's nameplate on the shoe-bin. With determination, she finally claims success. Paper rustles from within her school bag as a manila envelope emerges from its housing. The envelope crackles upon entering the narrow space of the shoe box, but rests spaciously above the boy's sneakers. Hearing a familiar voice, the teenager's head twirls around to find a preoccupied Teiichi, laughing with another male. Kirie's legs flex as her body moves like lightening away from the shoe housing and towards the noisy staircase. A sigh of relief blows from her lips as she walks away from the scene. A final glance is cast, depicting the image of the blonde adolescence parting ways with the other male. Soon, Teiichi's hand explorers the shoe cavern recklessly, ejecting the envelope from within its home. The object wafts in the air, bringing him to grasp it before it connects with the wooden flooring below. His heart momentarily stops as he reads the writing 'Teiichi' on the cover.

_Is this... a love letter?_

His eyes remain glued to the package while his mind rockets to the deepest reaches of space. During his mental absence, he's unable to detect the stealthy footsteps of a certain raven-haired trickster. The girl jumps on his back, entangling her arms around him and pressing her plentiful bosom against his back.

"Good morning!"

His body tilts forward as Yuuko's weight bears down on him. Strengthening his back, he prevents his meeting with the pavement while simultaneously shoving the envelope into his pocket. Throwing a glance back at the teenager, sweat begins to form as he realizes at his carelessness.

"Good morning, Yuuko," he says as she removes herself from his being.

Teiichi's throat seals itself shut when he casts his eyes upon the divine beauty before him. The waving of her one-piece sailor outfit sends hypnotic waves in the air, and the short sleeves do little to hide her arms. Stretching her arms upwards, her chest protrudes, sending sparks into the young man's body.

"How do you like my summer uniform? It's getting warm, so I thought I'd change."

His heart pumps profusely while Yuuko's endowed chest and slender frame dances in front of him. The rush of heat gathering in his face forces the young male to dart down the hall, away from the confused girl.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he says, staring at the floor.

Before he gets too far away, her eyes focuses on the envelope sticking out of his pocket. Her eyes narrow sadly as she grabs the bottom part of her uniform, staring in the direction of the escaping blonde. Turning towards the blinding sun, her body propels forward, clearing the walkway and squashing the vegetation underfoot.

_He is a guy, after all._

The sound of Yuuko's feet is decreasing by the second when suddenly a conversation in the distance pulls at her ear.

"Hey, have you heard the story about the mysterious disappearances?"

Teiichi's eyes glare at the incline ahead of him with his umbrella in hand. His brain pounds faster as images of a generic woman flash across his mind. Another girl enters his head, this one being of a taller height with short hair and supermodel legs. His feet shakily make their way up the slope of the earth when the thought of a busty teenager breaks into his mind.

_I waited all day for this. I wonder what she looks like._

Ascending half the incline, Teiichi's mouth dries out rapidly, leaving the feeling of sand in his mouth. Under the lingering tree, his eyes perceive the appearance of a shadow against its base.

_Someone's really there._

Teiichi's pace decreases the closer he gets to his mystery girl. The thumping in his chest and the breath escaping his lips impair his ability to speak. However, with effort and saliva build-up, he's able to start a conversation.

"A-are you the one… who left me this?" he asks, holding the envelope up into sight.

The girl's body emerges from the shadows. Her eyes shine a mesmerizing shade of blue, while her face contains a smile of excitement.

"Do you know how dire a situation you've put yourself in?"

A droplet of rain bounces on Teiichi's head as his eyebrow rises in confusion at his admirer's words. The body of the envelope distorts as his hand bears down on it with slight force. The note quickly finds its way being shoved into the pocket, away from sight.

"What do you mean?"

Kirie's body leaves the overarching branches of the tree and stands face-to-face with Teiichi. An expression of seriousness dawns her face as her hands encase her arms.

"You're about to be killed, and you don't even realize it."

Teiichi's eyes widen in fear as the teen's words resonate inside his mind.

"The thing that's haunting you is a repulsive spirit, and it would be best if you stay away."

Teiichi's excited heart shatters upon hearing much talk about death and ghosts and not about relationships. Sweeping up the pieces and composing himself from the shock, he takes his umbrella and readies himself to leave.

"Thanks for your warning. I'll be going now."

His body performs a one-eighty-degree turn before his feet lead him away from their meeting place. Kirie's eyes twitch repeatedly as the words of the ignorant male flow into her.

"I see you don't believe me. Not everyone becomes a ghost when they die. Haven't you wondered why she's here?"

Teiichi's feet come to a grinding halt as her words weigh him down with reason.

_She has a point, but that doesn't matter…_

"That thing still has lingering feeling for the living. I implore you to stay away from it."

"How can you say that when you've never been around her? She's not what you think she is."

Rain descends upon the arguing students as Teiichi's final statement is engulfed by thunder. Kirie's head dejectedly shakes as her umbrella sprouts open. Teiichi stands in frustration and disbelief as the teenage girl stops next to him.

"You've been warned."

Her feet collide with the softened earth as she advances her way back down the hill. Teiichi breaks free of his bonds of doubt and addresses the young woman once again.

"Can you really see her? Can you really see Yuuko?"

"I've seen that thing. I've seen it more than I need to," she replies, continuing forward.

Teiichi focus burrows into the back of the teen walking away from him. Amongst the falling rain, her voice remains ever faint within his mind.

_You're about to be killed. Haven't you wondered why she's here? Not everyone becomes a ghost._

Yuuko's demonic red eyes emerge from the darkness of his mind, causing him to throw his hands to face, dispersing the haunting images.

_Yuuko wouldn't lie to me… would she?_

While Teiichi is engrossed in his mind, an individual drenched in water traverses the wet path. Its light footsteps barely leave an indentation in the earth as its soaked face is hidden behind black hair. Teiichi snaps out of his daydream to find the image of a mysterious figure standing before him. His body nearly meets ground at the sudden sight of his companion. Fear claws its way to the back of his mind as her soaked feminine form and hidden eyes sets off sirens of caution. The alarm's volume increase when his eyes are drawn to the jerking motions exhibited by Yuuko's body.

"Achoo," she sneezes as her pale hands encase her cold, trembling farm. "I'm going to catch a cold if I stay out here much longer, Teiichi. Can we go back inside?"

The fear that had once made its presence known subsides as he stares into Yuuko's scarlet eyes.

"Of course."

Their journey down the hill is one filled with silence, Teiichi hanging back while Yuuko takes the lead. His eyes look intently at her black hair clumping to her back, a feeling of unrest swirling around him. Yuuko's body comes to halt, which lets Teiichi catch up to her. Yuuko's awareness jolts to Teiichi after noticing his body twitch from her sudden embrace.

"I'm not going to bite," she says, giving him a smile. "Not unless you want me to."

Teiichi and Yuuko's dripping bodies enter into the uninhabited infirmary. His body produces an indentation on the bed while Yuuko positions herself behind the white divider. The ghost's garments litter the floor before gaining possession of a towel. In the silence of the room, she turns to face the wet window.

_I wonder if he really went to see some girl instead of coming to the club room._

The thought rolls around in her head for moments before her curiosity reaches its peak.

"Teiichi, why didn't you come to the club room today?"

His glance fixates on the wet floor.

"I was really busy."

The lucky towel finds itself wrapped around Yuuko's endowed form before leaving the safety of the curtain. Her bare feet produce no noise, which causes Teiichi to jump after noticing her sudden closeness.

"I was really worried. There was a story going around about me making students disappear. You were acting strange, so I thought maybe you were afraid of me or something."

Teiichi gives the young ghost a friendly smile to remove her concerns.

"Yuuko..." he whispers, casting a glance at the wet female.

"I know most people think I am some monster that wants to steal their soul, but I'm not. The ones that do see me don't realize that my appearance is based on their perception of me."

Teiichi's head hangs low as he looks at the floor of the infirmary once again.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

Yuuko's body lightly bounces on the bed, facing away from him as her hand clutches her towel.

"It's okay. I know you don't think I'm a soul-sucking specter," she says with a light laugh. "What do I look like when you look at me?"

Teiichi's eyes widen as the question catches him off guard.

"Umm…"

Yuuko grasps a handful of her raven locks, glancing back at the bashful male.

"My hair?"

Silence is his answer for a moment.

"It's straight and black."

A warm feeling suddenly encompasses her body as she lets her silky hair flow down her back. The girl's hand slowly strokes her skin, focusing her attention back on Teiichi.

"My skin?"

His hesitation increases even more, being accompanied by a hard swallow.

"It's white."

Her sensation injects itself into her skin and burrows deep inside of her, causing her excitement to rise. Yuuko's hands and knees cause indentations on the bed while she crawls towards the boy like a cat, eyes fixating on his. In the midst of the situation, his eyes inadvertently look down to notice her tantalizing breasts.

"My eyes?"

"They're red."

The feeling inside of her explodes, producing slight tears on the teen's face as she buries it in Teiichi's chest. The dread in the back of his mind rears its head once more from her sudden actions. His eyes behold the young woman nuzzling his chest as though he's her only lifeline.

"You see me. You really see me. That's the same thing I see in the mirror."

The time is carried by the drumming of rain on the school's roof. Without warning, Yuuko's hungry, scarlet eyes rise from their resting place and target his soul.

"Please stay with me… forever," she whispers while scaling him.

Teiichi's heart works overtime as his body is pushed to its limits by the ghostly enchantress. His fingers periodically rise in order to fight the coming coma.

"Do you have a death wish, you idiot?"

Yuuko and Teiichi's eyes bolt towards the origin of the sound, which is the young woman standing in the doorframe of the infirmary.

"Who's this?" Yuuko asks, holding onto Teiichi as his heart begins to calm down.

"It seems as though you didn't care about my warning at all."

Kirie eyes focus on the sinister being attached to the boy's body.

"Seeing you here is a pain. Don't you find yourself pathetic? You're so bitter about your own miserable death that you go around seducing men with your disgusting body in an attempt to kill them."

Teiichi moves towards the edge of the bed to address Kirie, leaving Yuuko behind him.

"Yuuko isn't like that!"

Kirie's narrowed eyes shine a bright blue at a bold Teiichi.

"She has you so wrapped around her finger it's not even funny, but I'll show you the thing that you've been so smitten by. This thing is the embodiment of evil with its tangled hair, festering, limp limbs, and that wretched odor of death and decay. "

Kirie's image of Yuuko discovers the hole of doubt within his mind and invades it relentlessly. His body begins to tremble while a darker image of Yuuko lurks in the shadows of his imagination.

"You're wrong! Yuuko doesn't look like that!"

"Teiichi…" Yuuko says in a light voice as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Then turn around and see for yourself."

Teiichi's sight inches behind him to see Yuuko's putrid hand resting on his shoulder. Taking his vision just a little further, the slab of skin dangling from her face sends him flying to the floor. Scurrying towards the door in fright, Kirie snatches him by the wrist and pulls him away from the danger.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was its true, despicable form that lustful men such as you cannot see."

"Who are you?" Teiichi asks as he's dragged down the corridor leading to the outer walkway.

"I'm Kirie Kanoe."

"Kanoe…"

"Yeah, and that thing was a distant relative of mine."

Teiichi and Kirie continue to run towards the conjoining bridge linking the old and newer structures of the school together before stopping to rest. Teiichi's chest excitedly rises and falls while his glance remains on the corridor behind them. Kirie paces back and forth, scratching her head while attempting to devise a plan to solve this issue.

"It would be more convenient if there was a body or something that we could destroy."

Teiichi snaps out of his shocked state and stares up at the pacing girl.

"There is."

Kirie looks at Teiichi in surprise from his statement.

"What do you mean? Its body is here?"

"Yeah, I found it a couple of weeks ago at the bottom of our club room."

Gripping the young man's hand, she tears him from his seat.

"Take me there. We can finally put an end to that thing."

Their terror level increases as the sound of footsteps echoes through the hallway behind them, and suddenly Yuuko's putrid body materializes from the darkness. Teiichi and Kirie dart down the hallway leading to the old building. Navigating the complicated maze-like structure, they arrive at the Paranormal Investigation club room. The door flies open and both students barge their way in.

"Where is it Teiichi?"

Her vision follows the boy's finger, causing her eyes to focus on the boards that are lined up against the wall. Kirie's eyes frantically search for an item she could use to knock down the barricade. She spots a crowbar sitting in the corner of the room by a screen of clothing. Grabbing the tool, she turns back to the planks. The contrasting white sign catches her interest as she rips it from the planks and reads the contents.

"If you open this, you'll be cursed... Huh. How childish can you be?"

The sound of breaking wood shoots through the room with each strike of the crowbar. After each piece of the barricade hits the floor, a darkened staircase is revealed. The sound of the metal object hitting the floor signifies the completion of the task, Kirie looking over to Teiichi. Just as her vision makes it to Teiichi, two darkened limbs extend around his neck and chest. The smell of rotting flesh and the sickening feel causes his stomach contents to invade his throat. Kirie's legs lock up as Yuuko's murderous eyes stare holes into her while restraining Teiichi.

"You… tried to take my Teiichi away from me. I'll make you pay for that."

Mustering the strength, Kirie forces herself to run down the stairs into Yuuko's tomb. The darkness engulfs her as her feet cause the steps to whine. Arriving at the dusty floor, she scrambles to the corner and pulls her knees to her chest.

_What am I going to do now?_

"She's gone," Yuuko says, releasing her grip on the Teiichi.

Yuuko's heart lifts after removing the intruder from the equation. Repositioning herself in front of Teiichi, her grotesque hands cup his face. The rancid smell threatens to overwhelm him more as his complexion begins to turn a sickly color. She tries to turn his head to face her, but with every attempt a strong resistance prevents it.

"Why…. why won't you look at me?"

The uplifted state of her heart plummets back to the earth at the sight of her beloved Teiichi struggling to keep his gaze from her. At that moment, reality sets in.

_My appearance is based on their perception of me._

The energy from her arms depletes, causing them to slap against her bloody thigh. Teiichi's eyes remain facing the floor as Yuuko's crimson orbs glare at his person, paralyzed by thoughts forming in her head.

_I'm sure I can get over my fear._

"Why?" she asks as an invisible object touches her breast.

_Is there any way that we can keep going like this?_

"Why?" she repeats to herself, a sharp pain digging its way into her chest.

The image of her kissing him on the bed, his face turning bright red, imprints itself into her mind. The sharp edge of a blade thrusts its way into her heart, searing the inside of her chest. Yuuko's blemished hands clench to the chest of Teiichi's shirt, sending the smell of death screaming into his nostrils. Fiery liquid streams from the girl's eyes, burning into his youthful flesh.

"What is it... about me that terrifies you so much?"

Yuuko's question treads through the boy's mind, making previous thoughts reemerge.

_You're about to be killed. Haven't you wondered why she's here?_

The beating of the rain on the roof halts the silence of the room as Teiichi gives the girl no answer.

"P-please tell me," she insists. "You could see my black hair, my white skin, and my red eyes. I-I just don't understand."

Teiichi's eyes finally break from the floor, the smell proving too much for him. The distance between the two grows rapidly as he pries her from his person and steps away.

"It's because… you're a ghost," he says, gasping for air.

Yuuko's hand clutches her chest tightly as more tears stream down her decaying face.

"So that's what it was. Even though you already knew that," she says, biting her lip. "Is it hilarious to see me breakdown in front of you?"

The sound of crying engulfs Teiichi as his head struggles to look at Yuuko in the face. Mustering the courage, he is able to bring his eyes upon her face, but this is only due to her positioning in the shadows.

_Why is there another voice,_ he thinks to himself.

"I guess this is the end. I really was so happy with the time we spent together. I'm sorry that I frightened you so much. I hope you never run into another ghost as long as you live."

The sound of crying increases by the second. It doesn't appear to be coming from Yuuko, though. Like clockwork, memories of her appearing behind him at the mirror and feeding him on top of the roof send waves of hate through him. Removing the images from his mind, he notices the darker figure begin to walk towards its dark domain.

_You should never make a girl cry, Teiichi,_ a man's voice echoes through his head,  _that will be the death of you._

In an instant, Yuuko finds her hand enveloped in a familiar warmth. However, the searing pain in her chest doesn't subside.

"Let me go, please."

Teiichi's resolve strengthens as he pushes through the horrific smell emitting from the girl.

"We've known each other for over a month now, and I should know better. Though you've been more than nice to me, I still acted like a coward in the end. You deserve a far better friend than I just displayed to you."

"Do you mean that?" Yuuko asks, glancing behind her after hearing the boy's words.

"Yes," Teiichi answers, gripping her hand more firmly.

"Then can you tell me what I look like to you?"

Redemption knocks on Teiichi's door, and without hesitation he welcomes it. Closing his eyes, the memory of Yuuko jumping on his back from earlier dissolves any lingering darkness left in his mind.

"The Yuuko I know isn't the monstrosity I see in front of me. My Yuuko is a beautiful girl with long, black hair, red eyes, white skin, and a smile that could make a goddess jealous."

Opening his eyes, the horror that stood before him ceases to exist. The being standing in its place is the naked teenager from before, swatting away the tears that stain her face.

_Teiichi,_ she thinks to herself as the pain in her chest diminishes gradually.

"Also, I'll never betray my Yuuko like that again. If I do, she can pull into the underworld, hell, or whatever place she sees fit."

Yuuko eyes lock onto his before wrapping the young man in a tight embrace, almost making him pass out from lack of oxygen. Feeling the life begin to leave his body, her arms release their hostage, letting him regain his composure. After his breathing stabilizes, an invisible hand tugs at his mind.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go downstairs and get her," he says, picking up a flashlight and sitting on the clubroom table.

The blonde enters Yuuko's tomb with her, watching with her hand held close to her chest.

_I can forgive him this time._

The flashlight's glow illuminates the darkened stairs as Teiichi's feet make their way down them. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, the beam reveals the body of Kirie against the wall, crying with her knees to her chest.

"Are you alright?"

Her tears are thrown to the side as her defenses erect themselves again.

"I'm fine. I just… fell down because I couldn't see. Anyway, is the body really in a place like this?"

The light's glare moves along the wall, revealing the image of a skeleton wearing a tattered, female sailor uniform. He pushes back the sadness welling inside of him before bending down to inspect the remains hunched against the wall. Kirie places a hand over her mouth as she gets a glimpse of the girl in the picture, or what's physically left of her.

"Is this really Yuuko?"

"Yes. She told me it was the first time I found it. Back then I didn't do a thorough inspection of the body."

Combing the lower part of the skeleton, he stops at the sight of her leg. Kirie notices his sudden halt and leans in closer towards him.

"What is it?"

"Her leg is broken," he says, shinning the light on the fractured bone. "I guess she must have fallen down here, and since she couldn't get back up she died sometime later."

Kirie and Teiichi spend the rest of their time in silence, halting the inspection of the corpse. In the glare of the light, Kirie's eyes catch wind of something in the distant corner of the room.

"What's that, Niiya?" she says, pointing into the shadows.

The beam of light jumps towards the area of focus, revealing a cave which contains a shrine with several wards attached to the rocks. Casting the light on the ground, they notice shards of a broken bottle littering the floor.

"Was this really an accident?" Teiichi asks out loud.

Kirie looks at the body once more before getting up and dusting herself off.

_You poor bastard._

"Why is there a shrine here?" Teiichi asks, picking himself up and turning from the cave entrance.

The stairs cry out as their weight brings them to their knees. Upon exiting the darkness, the hissing of a snake echoes in their proximity. Kirie turns her head to notice Yuuko's atrocious form standing by the window, which sends her running into the hall. Her footsteps and heartbeat fill her ears as she continues making her way further down the corridor. Passing the forked hallway, her body presses against the wall, which provides comfort to her.

_All that did was raise more questions._

An image of Teiichi flashes through her head, causing her to smile.

_He's not that bad, definitely braver than I am by myself._

As the thought leaves her mind, an ominous presence suddenly forms behind her. Chills travel up the girl's spine as the smell of blood infiltrates her nose. The evil aura inches closer by the second, causing the hair on Kirie's body to stand up. Kirie's eyes fixate on the moonlit floor, revealing twisting shadows crawling across the floorboards towards her. Her eyes perceive an arm with indentations begin to encompass her head. At the last moment, her body jolts down the darkened corridor, not looking back.

Kirie's rhythmic footsteps bounce around the dilapidated structure. Her eyes remains glued to the thin literature in her hands. As she finally makes it to her destination, the book falls inside the void of her bag, and soon the Paranormal Investigation club-door opens. Her feet traverse the threshold, but as she inspects the room no one seems to be present. Suddenly, she hears a noise originating from behind the sofa. Maneuvering to the origin, Kirie's face turns dark red as she sees Teiichi's hand quickly retract from Yuuko's breast. His eyes quickly shift to her, looking like he has just committed a crime.

"Kirie, it isn't what it looks like."

Teiichi's fingers are quickly intertwined with Yuuko's as she gives the young man a signature smile.

"What do you mean? It's exactly what it looks like, Teiichi."

Yuuko's playful and predatory eyes faze upon Kirie, causing her to reciprocate the feeling. Attempting to disregard what she just saw, her body bounces from the softness of the couch.

"Is this what you two do all day?"

Teiichi removes himself from the floor and places himself on the couch. His transfer isn't complete without Yuuko placing her head on his lap while hanging off of the furniture. His eyes roll in frustration by the antics of his friend. Yuuko's face dawns a smile before she speaks again, rubbing her index fingers across his face.

"Why are you acting like that, Teiichi? You know this isn't anywhere near what we did last night after she left."

Kirie gives her a look of disgust that she would come out openly and say that around a stranger. She once again notices Yuuko's playful smile adorn her scarred face.

_What does he see in this thing?_

Her concentration shifts to Teiichi, but quickly goes back to Yuuko. The heat in her body begins to rise when her short hair replaces Yuuko, making the ghost a replica of her. Kirie turns her head from the scene and stares out of the window.

_Why does she have to look like me? She makes all of us Kanoe's look so bad. It makes me sick to sit here and watch this eyesore act like this._

Kirie removes herself from the coach and picks up her bag. Taking one last glance at the two, she turns around and shakes her head before heading to the door.

"You two have a good evening, Niiya."

_It'll be the last one she sees._

She exits the room and closes the door firmly behind her. Continuing down the hall, the book from before enters her possession once again.

"I wonder if I can do this."

Kirie walks the halls of the old school building, simultaneously being bathed in the early morning light. She stands before the door to the Paranormal Investigation club room, sliding it across tracks so that it collides with its frame. Kirie's hand rummages through her bag and retrieves a flashlight. Removing it from the bag, the click of the switch sends a wanted beam against the surface of the wall. As the light dances around the darkened room, she finds the crowbar she used once before. Taking hold of its sturdy frame, she drills the tool into the repaired barricade, ripping the planks from each other. The newly reformed opening beckons to her as her flashlight illuminates the area. The steps squeal with each passing step, raising her alert level a notch each time. Her feet touch down on the hardened floor, producing a sigh of accomplishment.

_So far so good._

Nausea hits her stomach as her flashlight's beam shines on Yuuko's corpse. The bones rattle against the floor as Kirie's might hauls the corpse across the basement. Finding the perfect spot, she lays the remains in the center of the rocky ground. Diving into her bag, she pulls out multiple pieces of paper and attaches them to the stone, creating a perimeter. Rummaging through her bag yet again, she removes a couple of candles and places them around her body. Lighting the candles, the cave comes to life with the flickering of the flames. Breaking out a small booklet, its crisp pages echo in the cavern. Upon finding the appropriate starting point, her eyes gloss over the passage before beginning. The moment she starts, her entire body enters into a trance-like state, disregarding all outside interference while her reading is active. After what seems like minutes, she finishes her session and closes the book. Placing it back in her bag, she pulls a squirt bottle out and stares at its exterior.

We'll finally be rid of you,she thinks, squirting a bit of the liquid on the skeleton's hand.

Just as Kirie moves her hand to grab a match, something calls out behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Kirie jumps at the sudden outburst, dropping the match on the ground. Turning around ,she stares into Yuuko's dark, scarlet eyes. Turning her back to the young girl, she pulls another match out of her pocket.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Yuuko's mind begins to put the pieces together as she recalls the reading, the fact that she has matches, the candles, and what seems like gas.

"You wouldn't."

Yuuko's eyes widen in fear as the match in Kirie's hand bursts into flames, taunting her to put it out. She sticks her hand out to grab Kirie's arm, but as soon as it passes into the perimeter of the wards, her arm erupts into flame. Pain courses through her arm, overtaking her body as she loses her ability to stand and crashes face first onto the rocky surface, her hair spreading out. A shrill cry echoes from the cave and club room as the young woman cradles her injured arm, tears streaming down her face.

"It looks like those spirit wards work," Kirie says, discarding the current match.

Yuuko's desperation and fear levels rise dramatically. Her bloodshot eyes watch helplessly as Kirie strikes another match.

"W-what d-do you want fr-from me?"

The pain-filled words reach Kirie's ear, causing her to face the injured Yuuko.

"I want you to disappear. You are an abomination to us and need to be purged. You have no self respect, no sense of decency, and you're no different from a common slut."

Kirie's words bite at her core, but Yuuko masks the emotional damage.

"I-I didn't a-ask for th-his."

"I don't care if you asked for it or not. Seeing how you're acting now, it's probably better for my family that you died when you did. You would have made our family a joke."

"Teiichi and I a-are g-going to f-figure out my p-past. I d-don't want to dis-appear."

Yuuko's words tug at Kirie's curiosity strings.

_I'm interested in knowing how this thing died as well. If I kill it right now, Teiichi will more than likely be done with this club._

Weighing her options, she looks at the downed girl and shakes her head.

"You know what, Yuuko? I'll make a deal with you. If you can act like a decent person, I'll let you live for a while longer."

"W-What is d-decent?"

"Stop being the pervert you currently are and just do what I say."

"I r-refuse. I l-love my time with T-Teiichi. I-I don't w-want you to d-dictate when I can and can't see him."

"You won't have any time when you're bones are set ablaze," she says, striking another match.

Yuuko's eyes widen as the smile on Kirie's face gets wider, showing how dangerous she really is.

Silence fills the room again as Yuuko bites down on her lip in defeat.

"O-Okay. I'll d-do it."

Kirie gives the girl a less-than-friendly smile.

"Don't say I never did anything for you... but just in case you think I'm not serious."

The match plummets downwards, bouncing off of the corpse's liquid hand. As fire erupts on the skeleton's hand, a blood-curdling scream erupts behind her. Turning around, she sees Yuuko's body shivering on the floor, grasping onto the stone flooring. Kirie gathers water from a puddle nearby and douses the flame. Turning her back from Yuuko's remains, she walks over to the mutilated, young woman with her. Her glimmering eye casts a stare of superiority upon Yuuko.

"Try to keep this between us. As you can see, I'm not against sending you straight to hell. Also, seal this place back up," she says, pressing down on the wooden staircase.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	4. The Truth Seeker

Teiichi's ceiling blushes for hours as his gaze remains unyielding through the night. The rays from the twilight's arrival beam though his window whilst his arm rests upon his weary brow.

_Did that kiss make me unforgettable?_

From the deepest reaches of his mind, a smiling Yuuko surfaces near his window. His throat rumbles with the ferocity of a motor.

_Why won't you look at me?_

Teiichi's arm repositions itself to shield his eyes from this annoying joke. Suddenly, a rapping on his bedroom door draws his vision from beneath his smooth limb.

"Teiichi, do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure Mom."

The cylindrical knob rotates before the door slides open, revealing his petite, blonde-haired guardian. The echoes of her footsteps relay her position to him. Reaching his location, his mother stands above him, her eyes filled with concerned.

"You were pretty loud, Son. Did you have a bad dream?"

Teiichi's hands find themselves massaging his weary eyes.

"It's not that."

The chair, which is neatly tucked under his desk, finds its way to his resting place. Its wooden legs creak under the weight of the woman's body. A mischievous smile plasters itself onto her face.

"Then what's wrong, Teiichi?" she asks as though he is still baby, touching his nose. "Did you and your girlfriend have a fight?"

Teiichi's cheek swells like a puffer fish as he stares at his mother's beaming face.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Stars sparkle in the woman's eyes as her finger hovers over her mind-game button.

"So you two did have a fight, then."

Teiichi's voice remains locked away behind the gates of his lips.

"Forgive me for being intrusive, Teiichi, but I don't understand why you're losing sleep over a random girl."

The comment revs Teiichi's motor once more. His mother presses the button to her controller and readies herself to seize the moment. `

"She's not a random girl," he says, narrowing his eyes. "Yuuko's hard to describe. She has a nice laugh, is smart, and is really attractive. There is, however, something about her that I just can't put my finger on."

His parent's playful disposition disperses, replacing itself with an air of seriousness. Her hand travels across the space between them and rests itself upon Teiichi's head. The movement of her hand upon his scalp forces his eyes to close due to the following waves of contentment.

"This Yuuko girl already has a hold on you."

As his mother's calming touch disappears, his arms unblock his view.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just be honest with yourself. It will make this a lot easier," she replies with a huge smile.

His forehead heats up as the memory of Yuuko's lips pressing against his skin warms his soul. In succession, the sensation of her hot tears on his chest absorbs his recently discovered warmth.

 _You should never make a girl cry, Teiichi,_ the masculine voice echoes through his head again.

A sigh leaves the young man's mouth before continuing his conversation.

"I've already made her sad twice."

His mother's finger wiggles side-to-side like a dog's tail, causing him to give her a curious look.

"Then apologize to her, and stop doing what you did before."

The cracked-door draws Teiichi's attention. His legs try desperately to creep away from their prison, but he holds them firmly.

"Even if I do, there's still a problem."

His mother stares at her son's brooding face as he remains in silence.

"What problem?"

"I don't know if I can trust her," he answers, running his fingernails across his scalp.

His guardian's fingers bare down on her nasal cavity, massaging the inner areas of both eyes. An audible sigh reaches the young man's ear, forcing his eyes to glance at his parent.

"If she's not trustworthy, then-"

An angry yelled erupts from Teiichi's mouth as his burning scalp and misspoken words fuel his frustration.

"She is trustworthy. That's… not what I meant. I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

_I guess that's enough for him._

The scraping of his chair against the floor halts his self-abuse as it slides under his desk. His mother's hand finds its way onto his head again as she leans in closer to him. Her warm lips touch his forehead before walking past the young man.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Teiichi. I'm sure everything will work out for you. Now, come on, it's time for you to get ready for school."

A gentle smile crosses her face before exiting her son's room. Turning down the illuminated corridor, his consoling mother embarks towards the kitchen. Her head shakes in disappointment at her son's situation.

_Men make things so much more difficult than they need to be._

His hands hide the bags under his eyes as they attempt to revitalize him, and the halls of the building seem to gyrate and wobble with each passing step. Finally reaching his desired destination, his fatigued legs break through the threshold to classroom 1-C. His silence-shattering footsteps draw the eyes of his three classmates upon him, like rats staring at cheese. Teiichi's chair whines as his body presses down on the wooden frame, accompanied by the impact of his bag hitting the floor. The top of his desk welcomes his skull with a place to rest. Before a yawn breaks out, his hand travels to his mouth to block his orifice from sight.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

A low growl escapes the tired male's throat. Teiichi eyes distance themselves from the closeness of this desk to get a glimpse of the speaker. A young man with black, spiky hair, and whose height is similar to Teiichi, passes his desk.

"Not even close."

A thud fills Teiichi's ears as the young man's bag collides with the floor. The screeching of his chair as it presses against the wood floor cuts at Teiichi's ear. His body turns, bringing him to face the tired student.

"That's what happens when you're up all night talking to girls."

Teiichi's eyes narrow as he glares at his classmate's grinning face.

"I don't know what girls you're talking about, Yuuto."

Yuuto's body contorts more in an effort to get a better view of Teiichi. His hand embeds itself into the top of Niiya's desk.

"Come on, Teiichi. With the amount of girls that know these ghost stories, don't tell me you've never thought about talking to any of them."

Fresh footsteps and bodies infiltrate the classroom, bringing Teiichi's head to an upright position. His hand reaches quickly into his bag, returning with the sound of crisp papers.

"Believe me, it's nothing like that... anyway, should you be talking like that knowing Haruka is in our class?"

Yuuto's head swiftly spins around, observing the front of the room and then the door behind Teiichi's seat.

"You have a point. I don't want her thinking I'm some pervert or cheater," he says, giving his classmate a serious look. "Speaking of your club, how is everything working out? It's a little weird having a club with only one member."

Teiichi's spine pops as it arches over the back of his chair. This morning stretch brings life back into Teiichi's body, and his eyes fixate on the ceiling of the classroom as he releases a sigh of disappointment.

"I've been slacking on my duties. I suppose with there being a large amount of ghost stories at this school, it shouldn't be too difficult to find some good ones."

Yuuto's teeth rattle against each other as his hands grasp his shoulders tightly.

"All these stories about some Yuuko person give me the creeps. I don't see how you do it."

Unconsciously, Teiichi's eyes glance at the space between him and the door. He eyes the naked area, forcing his brain to question the break in routine.

_I wonder where she is._

"Because I'm your friend, I'll help you out."

Upon hearing Yuuto's words, Teiichi's mind snaps back to reality. The pages of Yuuto's notebook slap against each other like playing cards. With a sudden halt in the sound, Yuuto's voice picks up once again.

"Here we go. There is a rumor that there's a grave near the top of Kaede Hill, and it belongs to this Yuuko girl."

Teiichi's brow rises quizzically.

"Really?" he asks, disbelief radiating from his being.

"That's what Haruka told me, anyway. I love my life, so I'm not going near anything related to thing."

Teiichi's hand returns to the inner sanctum of his school bag. Objects rustle from his reckless search until he retrieves a pen and green notebook with the word 'mysteries' written on it. The pages of the notebook spring open, allowing Teiichi to see its soul. Finding a blank page, his pen imprints Yuuto's words onto it. The notebook's pages close, finding their way back into Teiichi's bag.

"I haven't heard that one before. Thanks."

"What are friends for, right?" he says, giving Teiichi a fiendish smile. "Since we are friends and I did just help you, how about you do me a favor and let me get the answers to yesterday's math homework."

Teiichi stares at the young man before flipping through the pages of the notebook to his math section.

The chime of the school-bell marks the halfway point of the day. A flurry of heads invades the hallway of the school as they all make their way to their respective lunch spots. Grabbing his bento, Teiichi enters the maelstrom of students, and moving with the flow of traffic he soon exits the hallway that leads to the joining corridor between the old and new school wings. Rounding the corner to the home stretch, his body jerks as it collides with an unknown object.

"Owww," A feminine voice rings out.

Teiichi's view focuses ahead, noticing the figure of a blonde female. Her friendly demeanor erases Teiichi's irritation.

"I'm sorry," he says, giving the young woman a smile.

Her head quickly arcs to the floor, still holding onto her lunch.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault; I really should have been paying more attention," she says, bringing her eyes to face him. "I'll make sure to be more in-tune with my surroundings next time."

The blonde female dashes past Teiichi and disappears into the sea of rushing children. Focusing his eyesight forward, the hallway leading to his destination awaits him. Pushing past the doors at the end of the hall, he reaches the walkway conjoining the two buildings. Until he arrives at the top of the staircase, the metallic steps continue to ring each time as his weight bears down on them. Stepping a foot onto the rooftop, his eyes behold a fence, random objects emerging from the roof, and finally his raven-haired friend sitting on a pipe.

"Good morning, Yuuko."

Her preoccupied appearance is interrupted by Teiichi's words. Her red-eyes shake more the closer Teiichi gets to her position. Forcing a smile to her face, she waves at him with her uninjured hand.

"Good morning, Teiichi."

Yuuko's body scrubs against the pipe as she makes room for him to sit down. His arm presses again hers as they share the same sitting area.

"Did you sleep well?"

Teiichi's eyes glance from his bento to Yuuko before giving her a weak smile.

"Not really. I really want to take a nap," he says, popping open his container.

Yuuko stares at her arm and recalls the conversation that she had with Kirie.

_Try to keep this between us._

Teiichi's chopsticks ensnare a piece of his omelet. The utensil's captive floats across the open space to Yuuko's welcoming orifice, and the omelet's consistency dissolves by the second as Yuuko's teeth grind it to dust. A gulp exits her mouth, accompanied by a lump in her throat that sinks quickly towards her chest. Seeing the first piece disappear, Teiichi's chopsticks abduct another omelet and prep it for travel. Before it's able to depart, Yuuko's unharmed hand stops his progress.

"Is there something wrong?"

Her ruby-colored eyes stare intently at the darkened areas of his face.

"I'm not that hungry," she says, shaking her head. "But you should rest. You shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."

Yuuko's hand gently removes the boy's bento from his possession and places it softly onto the rooftop. A ghostly hand encircles Teiichi's weary head, and as her hands flattens his blonde locks against his forehead, the cooling feel convinces his eyes to give in to their fatigue. Yuuko's shoulder houses Teiichi's head as she glances at him with narrowed eyes and a warm smile, burying her head into his hair.

"I shouldn't," Teiichi objects, cracking his eyelids open.

"Shhh… Just rest," Yuuko advises, nuzzling the young man harder.

The ability to resist Yuuko's spell drains from his body like water from a faucet, sending him into the reaches of slumber.

Teiichi finds himself walking the halls of the old school building in the twilight of the morning. The lights dance upon the walls of the building like a disco globe.

"I'm at the school?"

The sudden impact of a door hitting its frame instinctively forces Teiichi to look. His eyes widen in surprise as the sight explains her absence this morning. Yuuko's body emerges from the run-down bathroom. She plasters herself against the wall, using it as a crutch while her injured arm hangs limply by her side. Reaching the door to the club room, her hand grips the door and throws it open, using all the strength she can muster. Taking a step into the club-room, her teeth clamp down on each other as fire erupts within her limb. Tears begin to well up in the girl's eyes as the burning sensation in her arm grows in intensity. The floorboards creaks as Yuuko takes another step, but this is followed by the collision of her knees against the floor. The pain in Yuuko's arm pulsates as she clenches her eyes and teeth as tightly as she can, then a piercing cry of agony breaks into the hallway.

"Is this… another of Yuuko's memories?"

The disheartening chime of the prison bell jolts Teiichi's eyes open. His hands cover his face as the duration of sleep and the glowing sun singes his eyes. The female's soft fingers grind across the top of his head playfully while his head removes the kinks in his neck.

"It's time to go back to class. You don't want to be late."

The pipe creaks while Yuuko's weight shifts off of its body. Yuuko's smiling face turns towards the young man, her unharmed hand outstretched to assist him. Teiichi's hand joins with hers, and she helps him get to his feet. Their hands distance themselves as the look at each for a moment. Watching her walk towards the stairs, he notices that while her left arm sways as she walks, her right remains close to her body.

_Did she… really hurt her arm? I wonder…_

His hand closes the distance between his and Yuuko's body and grasps down on her right arm. Teiichi's body is immediately blown back and his vision fades to black, his head feeling like it just got obliterated from an unknown force. Blood pours from his ears in unison with the burning on his jaw. Pushing through the pain, his eyes focus on the girl crushing the links of the metal fence with her free hand. The stream of fire and pain races to the ends of Yuuko's limb as she bites down on her quivering lips.

"Yuuko…"

"I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to hit you."

The delivery of her words brings his eyes upon her limp arm. Shifting his focus to her face, the twitching of her facial features pushes him towards her. .

"I knew something was wrong with you. Let me see your hand, Yuuko."

Yuuko's black locks sway from side to side as her eyes stay hidden behind their length.

"It's nothing."

Her chest feels like someone is squeezing her as the blonde's footsteps proceed closer to her. Teiichi's hand extends outwards in hopes of her compliance.

"Please let me see your hand, Yuuko."

_What am I going to do? He's going to ask how this happened, and I can't tell him Kirie did this. I don't want to lie to him either._

Yuuko's legs buckle as the echoes of Teiichi's steps enter her ear once again. Using the fence as an aid, she's able to stop herself from hitting the ground.

"Yuuko…"

 _I can't tell him no,_ she thinks, removing herself from the metal structure.

A yelp leaves her lips when her hand comes in contact with his. Teiichi's eyes roam over the young woman's skin, noticing darkened spots. The sleeve of her school uniform eats at her skin as it makes its journey up her arm, causing her to wince. Teiichi's eyes enlarge upon seeing her skin begin to change. Fire emerges in the young blonde's eyes while beholding the sight of multiple scars, blisters, and burns marking her once-flawless flesh. His eyes glance at Yuuko's and then back at her injury.

"What happened to you, Yuuko? "

"It's nothing. I burned myself trying to get something," she replies, roaming her eyes away from Teiichi's.

The fire he once had morphs into feelings of hate, fear, and pain as he looks on at the damage to her limb.

"What do you mean it's nothing? You can barely endure me grabbing your arm."

Yuuko's hand slides out of his embrace. Gradually, she pushes her sleeve down to its natural position before shifting her vision back to Teiichi.

"I-I will be fine, Teiichi," she says, stepping away from him. "You need to go to class. I-I'll be okay. I promise."

Teiichi's silence and lack of movement speaks volumes while the two glance at each other. Yuuko's good hand reaches over and grabs him. Giving him her signature smile, his body forcefully makes its way down the metal steps.

The inner dwellings of the Paranormal Investigation clubroom lies in silence. Yuuko rests her head on the desk with the sound of the school-bell chiming in the background. The warm rays of the afternoon sun caress the back of her neck while she sits in the office chair, gazing intently at the skull positioned at the corner of the table. The slide of the clubroom door interrupts her silent atmosphere, and her head shoots upwards in glee only to be met with the irritated face of her relative. Circling around the sofa, the two Kanoe's eyes glare at each other. Yuuko's eyes break their stare, leaving Kirie with a smirk before falling onto the couch.

"Where's Teiichi?" Kirie asks, throwing her hands in the air.

Yuuko's eyes return their gaze upon the skull.

"He's getting supplies."

Kirie's arms move behind her head as her eyelids block out reality.

"What supplies?"

"For my arm."

A breath of air escapes Kirie's mouth as her eyelids releasing her vision from its clutches. Her blue eyes scan over the clothing rack in the corner, the second couch sitting across from her, and the boarded-up entrance she opened up before that leads to Yuuko's grave.

"You were able to seal that hole back up by yourself. How long did it take?"

Yuuko's vision leaves the skull and travels across the room to the resealed-opening leading to the basement. A series of tingles courses through her hands at the mere thought of that activity.

_Yuuko's pain-staked hand holds the nail against the board, as her non-dominant hand readies for a swing. A surge of pain jolts through her arm, causing the nail to roll onto the floor and the flat-end of the hammer to collide with wood._

_This is impossible, she thinks retrieving the nail with her shivering fingers._

"It took more than an hour."

"You're persistent. I'll give you that."

The sliding of the door interrupts the teenagers' bonding. The blonde club-member steps through the threshold, shutting the door behind him. Spinning around, Kirie's serious expression catches Teiichi's face.

"Good afternoon, Kirie. I didn't expect you here so soon."

Teiichi rounds the side of the couches, being careful not to drop the items in his possession. Yuuko's face cringes at the sight of the box of gauze, ointment, and scissors sprawling onto the table. Kirie straightens herself on the couch before turning her attention to Teiichi.

"Should we continue our conversation from before, Niiya?"

"Sure," he answers, opening the box of gauze.

Kirie's eyes zero in on Teiichi and then move to Yuuko.

"Don't you think it will be more beneficial if Yuuko wasn't here?"

His eyes glance at Yuuko's anxious expression and then to Kirie's serious one.

"She is the reason this club exists. I don't see why she can't stay."

"If you say so," she replies, folding her arms. "So tell me, Niiya, how much do you actually know about Yuuko?"

Teiichi equips the scissors and grasps the edge of Yuuko's sleeve, placing it in the mouth of the scissors. The pieces of her clothing split like the peel of a banana, exposing her devastated skin. The sight of her disfiguration makes her stare down at the table.

_He probably think I'm disgusting right now._

"It appears that she's lost her memories from before her death. She knows she's dead, but doesn't know how she died," he says, grasping the container of ointment.

Kirie's shakes her head profusely, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Do you honestly believe that, Teiichi? A ghost that can't remember how it died?"

"She hasn't lied to me yet," he replies, giving Yuuko a confident smile.

Yuuko's heart sprouts wings as his words of faith soar around her head. Kirie's facial expression stays the same, however, as the questions keep coming.

"And you know that how?"

Still dawning his smile, and not breaking away from Yuuko's hidden face, he replies, "I don't have any proof, but I have no reason to doubt her."

His new words bring the girl's crimson eyes from behind her veil and into view.

"Have you two seen any other ghosts in this school?"

Teiichi and Yuuko gaze at each other, shaking their heads in unison. Kirie takes their answer with a grain of salt as her cold eyes bore down on Yuuko.

"I'm not calling you a liar, Teiichi, but if you say that Yuuko's the only ghost you've seen here then something is wrong. The ghost I keep running into definitely doesn't appear to be friendly."

"What do you mean the ghost you keep running into?"

"That thing that's twisted with hate and rage. It's eyes are a burning red, with a murderous tone to them. It's body is wearing the old school uniform just like Yuuko, but it's tattered and torn. The smell of blood that fills the air when that thing is around is awful."

Teiichi shakes his head to the girl's question.

"No. Yuuko's the only ghost I've seen here."

The cap to the ointment container touches the table before its contents ooze from its tube and onto Teiichi's fingers. The cool touch of the substance against Yuuko's skin produces a sensation similar to cool water on the affected areas. Teiichi's eyes observe her subtle jerks when he reaches the more damaged areas. Kirie's words continue as if to interrupt their moment.

"To be honest, I'm sure that it is Yuuko. I'm not sure exactly what reason it has to target me, though."

"Yuuko would never do that," Teiichi quickly replies, turning his head towards Kirie. "Don't you think you're being a bit unfair?"

Teiichi's words of objections worm their way into her head, but her disposition doesn't change.

"I don't think I am at all. I judge Yuuko based on what I see, and I don't understand what you and my grandmother see in her. Her rotting skin by itself is just enough to make me feel sick, but the way she acts is even more revolting."

Teiichi's vision turns towards the girl whose eyes are hidden behind her bangs once again. His hand slides upwards towards her bicep, dodging the multiple blisters.

"Sure, she may be a bit clingy, and she may be a bit aggressive at times, but she isn't a bad per-."

"That  **thing**  is not a person, Teiichi," she says with a hint of venom. "Just because something looks human, doesn't make it so."

Teiichi and Yuuko grit their teeth as if they both have been impaled by sharp objects.

"She's just as much of a person as you and me. She can be happy, can cry, and do a whole lot of other things."

"Still doesn't make her human, Teiichi," she says, shaking her head.

His hand lathers the upper area of his friend's arm with the ointment. The top of the paper-box breaks open, revealing the web-like cloth. The material unravels like a carpet before Teiichi's stops it. His fingers gently wedge between hers and the table.

"I don't understand why you have so much hate for her. I mean, she's your family, right?"

"Wrong. People die every day. What makes Yuuko's death any different? That thing is just an after-image that haunts this school. It's a walking, talking, ball of memories. That is all."

Teiichi's head shakes in disagreement with Kirie's statement. Encircling the first part of Yuuko's hand with the gauze, he pauses before speaking to Kirie again.

"Even after seeing the scene in the basement, we know that she was-."

"That's enough, Teiichi," Yuuko blurts out, catching him off-guard. "Please don't try to convince her anymore. She has her image of me, and your attempts aren't going to get you anywhere."

Kirie's body slides closer to the two before she sends her next comment into the fray.

"Teiichi, you're taking this as if you're in love with it," she says with a sly grin. "Are you?"

Teiichi's body freezes as the words hit him like a sack of bricks. Thorns entangle Yuuko's heart as the rise and fall of her chest becomes shallow.

_What will he say?_

The silence in the room feels like the vacuum of space as Yuuko and Kirie wait patiently for Teiichi's response.

_There's no way I can be in love with Yuuko._

The pressure of being center-stage pushes down on the adolescent, sending sweat streaming from his pores. Time slows to crawl as the tension in the clubroom threatens to blow the room apart.

_She's a ghost. It's more of a friendship thing._

Kirie's body collides with the back of the sofa as she goes back to her original position.

"It's okay to say no, Teiichi. It would be gross if you were, anyway," Kirie's says, placing her hands on her knees. "It would be like you saying you're in love with a corpse."

Yuuko eyes shift over to the skull once again as the gauze continues to circle her skin. Teiichi's eyes slithers over to Yuuko's face, noticing her grim expression.

_That was too cruel of a question to ask all of a sudden, Kirie._

The mood within the room drags on as Teiichi finishes wrapping the girl's arm. Looking over at the two club members, Kirie shakes her head before breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, I may have gone a bit overboard with that," she says, releasing a sigh. "On another note, I wanted to see if you were interested in doing an overnight activity here at the school. If all goes well, it may prove to us whether Yuuko is hiding something from you or not."

Teiichi remains silence on the question. Sensing that the atmosphere won't be productive anymore, Kirie picks up her bag and heads for the door.

"If you're interested, let me know, and I'll give you my number," she says, closing the door behind her.

Teiichi's feet press against the wooden floor as he makes his way over to the couch. Yuuko's glance remains fixated on the skull as the blonde observes her.

_I should leave her alone._

Teiichi reaches beside the couch and takes his bag into his hand.

"Now that I treated your arm, I hope that it will feel better," he says, staring at her unmoving form. "I have something to take care of for today, Yuuko. So I will come back tomorrow, okay?"

Yuuko's gaze shifts from the skull to Teiichi's body. Giving him a weak smile, she waves with her good hand.

"Okay then. Thanks for everything you've done for me, Teiichi. I'll see you tomorrow."

The opening and closing of the door reassures Yuuko of Teiichi's departure. The silence swirling in the room makes the scene play out in the girls head yet again.

_You're taking this as if you're in love with it. Are you?_

_Silence ensues as the question dangles in the air._

Yuuko's mind ejects the memory from her head, as her raven-hair dances from her head shake.

"I need fresh air," she says, removing herself from her seat and heading to the door.

The door to the roof opens, overlooking the grounds of Seikyou Academy. The early evening wind tosses Yuuko's black hair around like a rag doll as she travels to the edge of the building. The railing of the building blushes from the soft touch it receives. Amidst the refreshing afternoon breeze, the light brings color back into her once-pale complexion. In the solitude of the school rooftop, her heart wanders aimlessly as a darkened figure stands besides her, overlooking the school as well.

"Why am I sulking? Teiichi's my friend, and I'm happy with that. So why did I act like that when he didn't answer her?"

Her eyes break from the scene of the school and fixate on the white material encompassing her arm. A gentle smile forms over her face. Yuuko's heart-rate increases from the memory of Teiichi's gentle touch while wrapping her hand.

"I know exactly why," she says, staring at the vibrant sun. "I was lonely before he came along, and if he's in love with me then he'll never leave me. I've become desperate for human contact, and he's all I have."

The winds wrath diminishes, letting Yuuko's hair rest upon her being naturally. Her free hand caresses the gauze covering her injuries, prolonging the serene look on the young woman's face.

"Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I am still happy."

The shadow glares down at its distorted hand before shifting its eyes to the smiling female beside it.

"How many times will history repeat itself before you learn you can't trust humans?"

"So this is Kaede Hill," Teiichi says, marveling the lush vegetation found along the earth. "It looks different without the thunderstorm appearing."

The image of him and Kirie meeting under the tree inserts itself into his head.

_Kirie's eyes shine a mesmerizing shade of blue, while her face contains a smile of excitement._

_"Do you know how dire a situation you've put yourself in?"_

Teiichi mind wanders back into reality as his footsteps pound softly on the dirty path. The swaying trees and dancing grass puts him in the mindset of a film. Proceeding past the area he and Kirie met, his eye notice a hillside that is unfamiliar to him. Not stopping to check out the building, he is able to find a tree with clustered vines and weeds within close proximity. At the base sits a small stone with carvings etched into it. His legs carry him to the reason of his visit and his knees crash with the earth, allowing his fingers to travel along the indentation of the stone and sending a wave of sadness through his body.

"So this is Yuuko's grave," he says, using his hands to knock off some of the dirt. "I wonder who put this here for you."

Dirt contaminates the blonde's hands as the numerous weeds entangling the grave-site are plucked from the earth. Sweat forms on his brow while his hands contain the results of his work. In the haze of his duty, his hearing is unable to detect the rustling of grass in his proximity. A shadow suddenly appears over the boy, causing his body to topple over.

"What are you doing?"

Niiya's eyes behold the sight of an elderly woman dressed in formal attire, her eyes narrowed at his person. Quickly jumping to his feet, the weeds in his hand plummet to the earth.

"I was merely clearing the area around this grave-marker," he says, politely bowing to his elder.

Her eyes run along the area of the grave while looking at Teiichi's dirtied hands. Upon verifying his words, she gives him a polite bow.

"Thank you."

Silence shrouds the two as they as they both stare down at the Yuuko's grave marker.

_I wonder what brings her up here._

Shifting his glance upwards, he looks at the woman's downcast face before continuing his conversation.

"I'm Teiichi Niiya, a first year student here."

The elderly woman's gaze never leaves the stone marker. However, a slight smile appears on her wrinkled face.

"I suppose you wouldn't know who I am. I'm Yukariko Kanoe, the director of this school."

The winds pushes past the two as Teiichi's mouth remains closed at the recent revelation.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kirie's grandmother, would you?"

Yukariko purple eyes remove themselves from the stone monument and park onto Teiichi's face.

"You know Kirie?"

"Yes, we only met a couple of days ago," he says, giving the woman a smile.

"It's good to see her interacting with other kids."

The atmosphere dawns its cloak of silence for a moment before Teiichi removes it.

"Were you the person who put this here?"

Yukariko's saddened eyes close, and she nods.

_This is my chance to gather some information, but I have to be careful with my questioning._

Teiichi's gaze follows the woman, watching her kneel and run her hands across the surface of the stone. With each wave of her hand, the dust flies in the cool air.

"What was your relation to Yuuko?"

"She was my older sister," she answers, continuing to brush dirt from the stone's surface.

Teiichi's heart aches for the woman, even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

The speech between the two disappears as he observes the woman standing upright once again. Pressing forward, Teiichi continues his questioning.

"You loved her a lot, didn't you?"

The woman's eyes stare daggers into Teiichi's body. His legs shake at the woman's sinister stare, but he's able to control his urge to run.

"I still love her with all my heart," she answers, removing her glare from the blonde.

Teiichi's response to run remains active, but he decides to press the issue even more.

"Excuse me for prying, but does she not have a grave at the family plot?"

Yukariko's answer stays hidden behind her lip, letting the wind become his answer. Teiichi scratches his head before bringing out the main question of the day.

"Do you know how she died?"

Yukariko eyes glare at the boy as she fights to hold back the coming tears.

"I'm sorry, Niiya, but I would like to not dwell on such painful memories."

Teiichi's gaze shifts away from the woman and onto the ground after hearing her answer.

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"It's okay," she says, turning away from the young man. "It's getting late, so don't stay here too long."

Her feet carry her away from her meeting place, but something pokes at her mind.

_Niiya. I know that name from somewhere._

Teiichi observes Yukariko departure until she vanishes from sight. Turning his attention back to the grave, he glances at it once more.

"You may not remember, but you do have someone that misses you dearly."

Saying his final words, Teiichi gives his area a moment of silence. Rising his head, the glare of the sun from through the trees grabs his curiosity.

_I wonder what's up here._

His feet carry him to the peak of the hill, where a patch of bushes reside. Pulling back their lush branches, he passes into a clearing. The afternoon sun welcomes him with arms wide, shining all of its light into his eyes. Putting up his hands, he's able to get a clearer view of the academy roofs. Teiichi's heart skips a beat as the image of a girl with flowing black hair enters his vision.

"Yuuko," he says involuntarily.

Suddenly, another figure appears beside her. The individual has the same-length hair and appears to be the same height. In disbelief, Teiichi's hands vigorously rub across his eyes. Upon glancing back down at the women, Yuuko is the only one present.

"I guess I'm still tired from earlier."

The branches barring his path peel back once again, granting him access to the grave site. His eyes find themselves gravitating towards the stone marker, and again his feet refuse to stop, but as he continues down the path he feels his himself give the monument a bow.

"One of these days, I'll find out why you were murdered. I promise."

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	5. Maiden's Heart in the Moonlight

**A/N: Bold text represents Shadow Yuuko's speech/thoughts.**

The floorboards of the residence transmit the rhythmic sound of his footsteps within the corridor. Teiichi's jaw muscles elongate before his hand shields his hot breath from forcefully departing his lips. Removing his hand from his mouth, his nostrils tingle from the presence of pepper hovering in the air. Swinging into the kitchen, his presence is met with plates consisting of eggs, rice, and a variety of sauces. Breaking his eyes away from the table, his mother's hand sways as her face brims with a welcoming smile. Teiichi's body integrates with the seat of his chair, beginning their opening meal ritual.

"Thanks for the food," Both he and his mother say simultaneously.

Their fingers assimilate with their chopsticks before capturing pieces of the eggs in their clutches. The specs of pepper attack their tongues while the eggs break apart in their mouths. The two remain in silence as each person goes through the motions of feeding themselves. One plate emits a light clink as the woman's chopsticks rests on its surface. The guardian's eyes center on her son, her evil grin resting behind her interlocking fingers.

"So… how are you and that girl doing? What was her name again? Yuuko?"

The periodic expansion of Teiichi's cheeks decreases as his parent's question floats inside his head. The final morsels of food cling and grasp at the muscles in his mouth in a desperate attempt to remain whole. Becoming overtaken by the strength of his muscles, its hands caress the walls of his throat as it's pushed into the depths of his esophagus.

"She's doing well, I guess."

"What do you mean ' _I_   _guess_?'" she asks, shifting her head to the side.

His chopsticks and plate become immediate friends upon hearing the woman's question. The emptied dishes call out to him, their surfaces littered with oils and sauces. A breath of air escapes the woman's mouth as she observes his elusive gaze.

"Teiichi, I thought you liked this girl."

The plates' distracting voices disperse, bringing his focus towards his interrogator.

"I only like her as a friend."

His mother's beaming smile peels away, leaving the blonde with quizzical eyes. Within her skull, the gears of her mind screech in their clockwork motion.

_Either I was way off or you're full of it, son. Perhaps you'd like to hear a story._

"Do you have time for a quick story? I know you have your club activity tonight, so I don't want to hold you up too long."

The male's head nods, signaling his mother to relay the story.

"When I was your age, I had two friends who liked each other, but neither one would admit their feelings. The girl was funny, attractive, athletic... the list could go on and on. The guy, on the other hand, was just your average male. One day the girl got into a terrible accident and had to be rushed to the hospital. The boy waited for the girl to return to school, but she never did."

"What happened to her?"

"She was sent to a hospital in another part of Japan."

"Did he ever see the girl again?"

"I don't think he did. Even when we were older, he would tell me 'I wish I would have told her how I felt back then.'"

His mother's chair scratches at the flooring while her body propels itself backward, releasing her from its grip. The bonding of the plates deliver unto the residence the sound of ceramic clashing among themselves. A knock radiates from the floor as Teiichi's body moves itself from the chair, bringing forth the voice of his mother.

"Did you leave your friend's phone number where I can find it?"

Teiichi nods his head at the woman's question and spins around to exit the room. The sound of his footsteps bids the woman farewell after his body disappears. Within her brown eyes, the sight of rushing water splashing on the objects gradually dissolves her frustrations with her son. Upon attaining a full sink, her eyes fixate on the radiant ball of gas in the sky.

"I wish you were here to talk to your son."

* * *

The ground of Seikyou Academy bakes under the rays of the afternoon sun. Teiichi breaches the gateway between the outside world and the school without hesitation. The unoccupied buildings litter the grounds, causing his mind to perceive them as new. Turning the corner to the older part of the school, the image of Kirie leaning against a staircase floods his vision. Her toned arms wave in the air, acting as his beacon.

"How's the summer?" he asks, wiping the sweat from his head.

"Would be better if we didn't have homework," she says, releasing a sigh. "Enough about that, though... let's set up camp."

The students' travel bags claw at their t-shirts during the course of their journey to the base camp. Passing an opening in the series of structures, Teiichi's eyes notice an object in the distance. Pulling his vision towards the brush of vegetation, a pair of scarlet orbs stares back at him. The two sets of eyes glance at each other, neither making a move towards him.

"What are you waiting for, Niiya?"

Casting his gaze in the direction of the voice, he notices Kirie standing several yards away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right there," he answers, moving towards her location.

Arriving at the other side of the courtyard, Teiichi and Kirie stand face-to-face with the night duty building. The wooden steps, leading to the porch, groan during their ascent. The structure of the exterior shows its age as it exhibits warped boards, faded paint, and specks of graffiti in less-visible places. Standing before the locked entrance to the night duty room, the zipping of her bag brings Teiichi's attention to her. Her feminine hands dive into the container, swimming around the unwanted objects. Niiya's eyes sparkle as a set of silver keys dangle before him. The sound of metal plunging itself into the keyhole spreads a smile across her face. The sharp turn of the object produces a audible click, prompting Kirie to advance. The door gracefully exposes itself, inviting the two inside with open arms. Her eyes scan the room to reveal a tatami mat laying in center of the room, and a giant window along the back wall.

"I can't believe the school let us do this," he says, staring at the sink in the corner.

The sound of a bag colliding with the floor reverberates within the confines of the room. Kirie's zipper cries out before her hand plunges into the depths of her bag again. During the process of rummaging through it, Kirie places a flashlight and a water bottle on the floor.

"All I had to do was ask my grandmother and that was it."

Teiichi's bag also bangs against the wooden floor.

 _Oh yeah, I met her grandmother a month ago_ , he thinks, placing a flashlight next to hers.

During the unpacking process, Yuuko materializes in the door frame. The sound of her feet as they cross the threshold of the room causes Teiichi's and Kirie's vision to instantly shift to her. The hardened wall of the room strokes the girl's back as she stares in their general direction.

"Look who finally appears," Kirie says as she places another water bottle down.

Yuuko's eyes shift towards Teiichi location, but not focusing on him.

"How have you been, Yuuko?" he asks, giving her a friendly smile.

"I've been fine," she answers nonchalantly.

Teiichi eyes concentrates harder on Yuuko's downcast expression. Niiya's subconscious tries desperately to pull him closer to Yuuko's location. However, he consciously grounds himself. The wall assists Kirie's ability to sit upright as the cap to her water bottle hits the floor.

"Now that our guest of honor is here, we can go over the game plan," Kirie says, letting the cool water roll down the back of her throat. "The goal is to seek out and identify any other evil spirits that we may find in the school. I've brought talismans just in case we need some protection against any hateful spirits that may be floating around."

"How do we know if these talismans actually work?"

Kirie's eye drill into Yuuko's aware form. Within the shadows of her mind, she quietly draws an evil smile on her face.

"Trust me, Teiichi. Let one come too close, and it won't be a pleasant experience."

The occupants don't say a word as Kirie ends her thought, bringing silence over everyone. Teiichi's abdomen suddenly feels as though it's about to burst. His hand shoots upwards, causing Kirie and Yuuko's attention to shift towards him.

"Where can I find the bathroom?"

The leader's finger points towards the door.

"It's the fifth door on your right."

Bowing to Kirie for the information, Teiichi's eyes fixate in on Yuuko's cheerless expression as her eyes look down at the floor. A couple of moments later, Yuuko's hand wraps itself around the door's handle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Yuuko's hand removes itself from the handle. Her eyes remain unfixed on the girl across the room.

"I'm sure he can go to the bathroom by himself. I don't need you leaving my sight."

The rustling of Kirie's bag draws Yuuko's eyes towards her as it lands next to her leg. Plastic scratches upon the inside surface of the bag before the sound of paper escapes it. Yuuko's complexion grows paler as she observes pieces of paper accompanying Kirie's hand, and her back plants itself firmly against the wall, letting its hands restrain her trembling form.

"I'm not against putting one of these on you," Kirie says waving, the pieces of paper in the air. "You should know that. So be a good ghost and stay put for now."

The cloud of silence descends upon the two teenagers yet again. Within moments, the patter of Kirie's feet breaks it. The feel of the paper sticking to the hardened glass gives the girl a sense of security. Kirie spins around to behold the image of her relative hiding her gaze behind her pale eyelids.

"Do you think it's possible to completely destroy a ghost with these?"

The quiet in the room goes undisturbed for the remainder of their time alone.

* * *

The moon's illustrious glow releases the cry of the cicada with the enveloping darkness. The moon retracts its hypnotic call, freeing Kirie from its miraculous hold. A click shatters the gentle silence as the flashlight beam crawls along the floor.

"It's showtime, Teiichi."

The scribbling in his homework notebook ceases upon hearing the girl's words. His pencil becomes trapped in the confines of its pages as the notebook consumes it. The ripple design of the flashlight's exterior merges with his hand before preparing for battle. Another beam shines brightly upon the school's flooring as Teiichi and Kirie give each other a head nod. Turning his attention towards the door, Teiichi's gaze centers on the girl, drawing circles on the floor with her finger.

"Are you ready to go, Yuuko?" he asks, extending his hand to her.

Niiya's smaller frame glistens in the luminosity of the moon. The tingling in Yuuko's chest urges her to act. Her hand moves through the quiet space before making contact with his warm skin. The young woman's face blinds the room with her illustrious smile as her body rises from the floor, displaying her height advantage.

"Come on, you two," Kirie says, pushing them out of the door. Looking back, she slaps a talisman on the doorway. "Definitely don't want anything coming in here while we're gone."

Leaving out of the room, the door closes behind the three youngsters. The darkness of the night cowers before the light of their weapons, while the boards of the walkway moan with each passing step and the calm mountain air brushes against their skin. Their eyes glance upon a door that's partially open, and Kirie's sheds light upon the darkened crevice, revealing nothing but a wall. The door doesn't resist as Teiichi's forces his way in. The surrounding darkness falls prey to its counterpart as their lights penetrate every inch of the space, the presence of shadows being all that presides with the suspicious room. Teiichi's hand grasps the metal door handle and seals the room shut. With determination, the trio pushes forward in their pursuit of spirits. The sounds of the children's feet travel into the night, drowning out the sluggish whine of the door. The moonlight encompasses a shadowy hand as the limb wraps its fingers around the frame of the door. As quickly as it appears, the hand in the moonlight vanishes into the darkness. The night continues as the three scour the grounds in their search, turning up empty. The cluck of the flashlight as it meets Kirie's skull accompanies the release of a frustrated sigh.

"Let's head back. I don't think we'll be finding anything tonight."

Their footsteps mix with the cry of the cicadas erupting in the night's veil. Kirie's arm hairs stand on end as the mountain air slides ice cubes over her skin. The light from her tool dances in their vicinity while cold hands massage her skin.

"Why didn't I remember to bring a jacket?"

Teiichi catches a glimpse of the trembling girl. His helpful nature rears its head before his mind is able to catch up to it.

"I can try to warm you up if you're too cold. I'm sure I can rub my hands faster against your arms than you can."

A set of steps distances itself from the group as Yuuko's eyes narrow at Kirie's head. Kirie's eyes glance in Teiichi's direction before a thought runs through her mind.

_Either this guy is really dense or really nice._

Suddenly, the sensation of another set of hands stroking her athletic arms sends blood running to her face. The heat within her checks becomes unbearable as she shifts her attention towards the darkness resting upon the wooden structure. Her head shakes ferociously, ejecting the tantalizing thought.

"It's okay, Niiya. I'll be fine."

Arriving at the door to their stronghold, Kirie and Teiichi infiltrate the darkened interior. Their feet touch down on the wooden floor, signifying the end to their ghost hunt. Their flashlights find their home upon the night duty room table. Rotating his line of sight, Teiichi notices that only Kirie and he are present.

"Yuuko, where are you?"

Almost immediately, the moonlight spits forth a shadow amongst the walkway floorboards. The shadow grows larger every passing second as Yuuko gets closer to the opening of the room. His heartbeat intensifies as out of the corner of his eye a piece of paper lies attached to the doorframe.

 _Oh no_ , he thinks, darting towards the entrance.

Yuuko arrives in the doorway, covered by the bluish hue of the moon. Upon facing towards the archway, her heart skips a beat as the young blonde crashes into her. The ghost's silky hair waves within the moonlight before her body crashes onto the floor. Her hand runs along the irritated area of her body before noticing an object pressing on her. A wave of calmness replaces her new pain as Teiichi's blonde hair appears in her line of sight, his face lodged deep in her bosom.

"What was that about?"

Teiichi's face shoots upward from the teenager's chest only to see a quizzical look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, if you can count being tackled okay," she says with a light laugh.

Looming over the girl's prone form, her gaze tugs at Teiichi's soul, attempting to draw him closer. Like lightning, his body returns upright, releasing a sigh of relief.

"There was a ward on the wall, and you were going to walk into it," he says, extending his hand to her once more.

"You could have just told me to stop, silly," she says, placing her hand into his.

"I'm sorry. My body acted too quickly."

Rising from the floor, she keeps her eyes looking in Teiichi's direction. When upright, Yuuko leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was from saving me from impending doom," she says, chuckling to herself.

Fire ignites within Teiichi's face, causing it to turn different shades of red. His heart-rate skyrockets as he places his hand on his cheek. His mind hurtles out-of-control, processing the event. Kirie looks on at the two before answering the moon's call. Almost instantly, a dark object catches her eye at the bottom of the windowpane. Moving her eyes in the direction, she waves it off only due to finding nothing. Casting her gaze back at the two in the doorway, her body advances towards them. Arriving at the archway, she removes her talisman from its home.

"You two can come inside now."

Their hands slowly part from each other, Yuuko giving the boy a quick smile before entering their base. Teiichi remains frozen in the moment, still processing the event from before. A loud throat-clearing hits his ear, bringing him back to reality. With his mind in the real world, he notices Kirie's attempt to return to the room. Stepping through the gateway, his eyes glance at Yuuko.

_She teases me too much._

* * *

The sound of snoring vibrates through the room as Kirie and Teiichi's unconscious bodies adorn the tatami mat. Looking down on the blonde's slumbering form from the safety of the watchman's chair, Yuuko's soft eyes follow the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

_I wonder how it would feel to be asleep next to him._

Her body springs upwards, standing from her seat. As she approaches the male, her mind slowly tugs on her head. Kneeling down at the front of his body, her hand extends towards his futon covering. At that moment, her hand stops as her eyes unintentionally focus on Kirie's snoozing form. She retracts her hand quickly as Kirie's words play through her mind.

_Act like a decent person._

Yuuko's eyes focus in on the girl sleeping several feet away from Teiichi. The edges of her ghostly lips turn downward, and her body turns towards her direction. Readjusting her focus on Teiichi, she reaches in his direction. The hair upon his head recedes like the ocean as Yuuko's hand slides through his blonde locks. The boy's body fidgets under the sensation of the ghost's fingers, his mouth moving under the light of the moon.

"You… pl… too much… mom."

A smile stretches across the young woman's face as the boy's choppy sentence finishes.

"He's so adorable."

The snores of the two students rummages Yuuko's ears as her eyes remain locked on Teiichi. Her sense of time and awareness disappears as she enters the realm of her mind.

_It's always the small things you miss when you're gone. I wish I could sleep and dream like you do._

Teiichi's head shakes before simmering down.

"Kirie…"

The hand of reality encircles her and retrieves her from the depths of her mind upon hearing her relative's name. Her blood boils as her eyes glare towards the teenager behind Teiichi. Yuuko's bottom lip submits to the increasing pressure of her teeth as they crush it. Without realizing it, the pressure upon Teiichi head becomes heavier and more rugged, causing Yuuko to remove her hand from his cranium.

'Kirie… st… bein… mean… to... Yu… o."

The ceiling whispers to her, absorbing the newly added heat from her body through the glare of her eyes. The squeal of the watchmen's chair creeps around the room, eluding the awareness of the two on the floor. Her raven colored hair flows freely on to the desk as her spine arches over the back of the chair.

_What's wrong with me?_

Tiring of the blandness of the ceiling, her head rests upon the hardened and indented table surface. Her finger runs across the tabletop, admiring its smooth finish.

_Wait…_

Her head rises up to find that a logbook had been the home to her head. Yuuko's fingers enter its folds, pulling back its exterior. The rise and fall of the logbook's pages raise interest in the young ghost. Nearing the end of the record book, her eyes widen at a certain passage, and then shift towards the sleeping male and the beaming moon that adorns the sky. The book's pages meld together before her body robs the seat of her warmth. Letting her feet guide her, the door to their room releases the spirit onto the school grounds. Yuuko's hair waves to Teiichi as she disappears from sight and onto the walkway. In Yuuko's absence, Niiya's face grimaces at the scenario in his sleep. His outreaching arms massage the moonlit space, before his words escape his lips.

* * *

"Where… am I?"

The sea of cold, suffocating darkness clouds Teiichi's eyes as his hands massage the air around him. His feet inch cautiously through the unknown terrain as the fear of the unknown creeps into his being. Inhaling the pungent odor of blood and waste, his stomach knots up in an attempt to hold its contents. His feet move forward only to impact against a hard, wooden surface. Kneeling down, his hands run across the multiple smooth inclines that go in an ascending order.

"Stairs!"

Teiichi's foot presses down on the first step, sending a soft creak echoing off the surrounding structures. The elevation of his body steadily increases as his hands slide against the wall as guidance. Reaching the top of the staircase feels like it takes an eternity, but then his nose implants itself onto a barrier.

"Ahhhh!" Teiichi says, squinting his eyes.

The pulsating pain finds comfort with the soft massage of his hand. During the gradual fading of the pain, his eyeslids release their hold on his sight. Just as before, only the unsettling darkness graces his presence. Niiya's hand journeys in front of his person, stroking the wooden structure before him.

"Hello!" he shouts, sending shockwaves through the hull of the door.

The surrounding void answers his cries with an obligatory silence. The upper stairs welcome his body as he rests himself upon his home. Teiichi's head shakes as his eyes stare into the vast space below him.

"This sucks," he says, placing his head against the wall of his prison.

Amongst the silence, a sound causes his ears to twitch. His center of focus shifts from himself to whatever it is that's around him. His body remains still as he waits for anything to set off his senses again.

"I... all..."

Teiichi's temperature drops, sending chills throughout his body. The icy air grasps at his chest, producing a burst of adrenaline. Teiichi body presses against the door as the voice becomes more audible.

"I… hate… them."

An invisible force jerks the young man up from this place of rest. Placing his hand on the wall, his eyes focus more on the voice below him.

"I know that voice, but why does it sound like that?"

The creak of the stairs affirms that his feet are moving closer to the source of the voice. The multiple sounds of the creaking wood echoe in the darkness before his ears hear the voice again.

"I hope they all burn in hell!"

The blonde's body freezes at the increasing fury within the words, almost seeming to shred the very air around it. The curiosity his body once held jumps ship as his legs refuse to move.

_That's not good._

"I hate everyone and everything!"

With each passing second, Teiichi's airways become narrower as he notices the sensation of cold hands compressing his neck. His eyes widen and his trembling becomes less controllable in the presence of the unseen force. An agonizing fire bursts within his lungs due to the lack oxygen, and his consciousness gradually lowers under the weight of his helplessness. Suddenly, the movements of his body ceases. Not being able to holds himself upright, a loud crash implants itself into the heart of the void.

* * *

The moon's ethereal light welcomes Teiichi's sporadically shifting eyes. His pupils dance in every direction, steadily regaining his sense of awareness. After moments of confusion and freight, his brain reestablishes its hold on reality, and his heart-rate quickens upon being met with the ruby eyes and smiling face of his dead friend.

"Yuuk-"

Niiya's lips are met with the silencing touch of the beauty's finger. Teiichi's eyes wander from the young woman's face and onto her cleavage. An invisible hand suddenly strikes his face, forcibly carrying his eyes from her tantalizing chest to her equally-dangerous, lustrous eyes.

"Why are you here?" he whispers.

"What's wrong with me lying next to you?"

Silence is Teiichi's answer, which prompts an a bigger smile on the girl's face. Using the logbook and her free hand, she removes herself from the floor and glides effortlessly to the door. Turning her head to face him, the waving motion of her bandaged hand invites him to join.

_What does she want to do out there this late?_

His hand covers his mouth as a massive yawn emerges from it. Like a ballerina, he glides across the floor of the base and out of the door, with Yuuko in the lead. The moonlight showers its blessings upon them as they make their way down the hall. The two disappear in the shadows of the night, ignorant to the mysterious figure standing silently in front of their room. Turning its attention inwards, the door opens itself for the intruder with no hesitation.

Teiichi's hands massage his arms for warmth as the chilly, mountain breeze assaults him. Yuuko's eyes leave the alluring pages of the book and fixate on Teiichi, and learning closer to the shivering young man, she whispers something into his ear.

"If you're cold, I can warm you up if you want."

Blood rushes to the blonde's face, causing him to turn away from his companion.

"I'll pass, but you can tell me what we're doing out here."

Yuuko's body shifts upright, exposing the book in her clutches to the young man. Peeling back its pages, her fingers flip through it until she finds the particular passage.

"Here." Her voice holds an excited tone as Teiichi takes possession of the logbook. "There seems to be a stone of curses located in the old courtyard of the school."

Teiichi's eyes skim the fading letters of the book until he reaches the words 'stone of curses' written in bold. His eyes move from side to side, taking in the information present before shutting it.

"If you write someone's name on it, you can curse them? I wonder how long this stone has been here."

"Who knows?" she replies, putting a smile on her face. "Let's go and check it out."

Teiichi's eyes narrow from the sudden suggestion.

"Do we have to? I'm really tired, and it's cool out tonight."

Yuuko's joyous smile converts itself into one of deviltry and seduction. Her eyes sparkle in the moon's radiance and her hands touch Niiya's shoulders from behind. Leaning in, her soft voice slithers into his ear.

"Then why are you out here with me right now?"

His heart leaps into his throat from the almost slow and alluring tone of her voice.

"I-I couldn't let you come out here alone. Who knows what could be lurking out here."

Yuuko's fingers walk down the boys exposed arms, making his hairs straighten. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shoots through his arm and disperses at his chest. Dumbfounded by the sudden sensation, Teiichi casts a glance towards his hand to find it captured by his ghostly comrade. Her red eyes drill into his, entrancing his senses.

"If that's the case, you have to come with me," she says lightly, tugging him in her direction. "What would you do if something happened to me?"

The blonde's body follows the flow of his captors pace. Her recent question pummels his brain, displacing him to the depth of his mind.

_That's a good question. What would I do without her? She's eventually going to disappear, so our time is limited. When she's gone, I guess my life will go back to the way it was before._

Yuuko's beaming face hauls Teiichi's body through the corridors of the school. With the wind in her hair and the moonlight on her face, the happiness within her shines brighter than the moon itself. Finding herself getting close to the old courtyard, her pace slows to a walk. The creak of the metal door signals to the night that visitors have come. Fixating on the bluish light of the moon, the gentle twinkle of the stars, and the hypnotizing speed of the clouds, the girl's lips move in the darkness.

"What a beautiful night. I never noticed how captivating the scenery could be until you came along."

The sound of footsteps echoing off the building accompanies Yuuko's words. Removing her eyes from the serene scene, they glance upon Teiichi's distracted stare.

"Teiichi?" she says, increasing the pressure on his hand.

Niiya's eyelids flutter rapidly as his attention returns to reality by the ghost's words. His wandering eyes glance at her puffed-up cheeks and narrowing eyes, and a smile adorns his face as his embarrassment rears its head.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

A gust of air escapes her lips before she holds her swaying head.

"You really know how to ruin the mood, Teiichi."

The sound of the metal stairs echoes into the night as Teiichi's body moves on command of Yuuko's grasp. Reaching the bottom of the steps, the silence between them is broken by the brooding blonde.

"When we met earlier, were you upset with me about something? You didn't seem like yourself."

Yuuko's disappointed demeanor reverts back to her natural state.

"Yes. I don't know how long it had been, but it seemed like forever since you last came to see me."

Teiichi's mind flips the pages of a calendar, displaying the month of July. Red crosses litter the date boxes found on the page.

"It had been about a month, but it's summer time. I don't want to come back here during my summer vacation."

"Oh. I get it," she says, biting down on her lip. "Silly me, I completely forgot about the summer break."

Niiya's chest tightens as her words sink into his brain. Yuuko's mind tries to distance itself from the topic they were just on, but more questions pour from his mouth.

"Yuuko, how do you feel about our friendship?"

The ghost's sight quickly moves onto Teiichi. Placing her bandaged hand to her chin, her eyes fixate on him. Her mouth becomes ajar as a quick smile appears on her face, bringing with it her sweet voice.

"I cherish it every day, even if I don't see you."

Teiichi's eyes focus on the dancing blades of grass as they turn the corner of the next building. His mouth opens, yet nothing is released. Retrieving his courage from within himself, sounds begin to leave his mouth.

"Do you think that a friendship likes ours will work? You know… with me being a human and you being a ghost?"

Yuuko's heart pumps like a race horse as her companion's words eat away at her mind

_Is he trying to part ways with me? Did I say something wrong? Should I apologize?_

The silence surrounding the two prompts Teiichi to address it once again.

"Let me reword that. Are you happy with things the way they are now?"

_I don't know what to apologize for. Wait… what did he just ask?_

Yuuko's walking steadily decreases while digesting Teiichi's words. Her bandaged hand falls onto her chest as she releases a sigh of relief. His question resurfaces in her mind, forcing her to answer.

"As happy as I'm going to be."

Rounding another building, the two stumble across a clearing with three building entrapping it. The courageous Yuuko leads the way, Teiichi following up the rear. Standing within the area, Yuuko's eyes roam the darkness infested lands. The blonde's eye glance at the searching ghost before his eye also begins its quest. In mere moments, Yuuko's finger points in the distance.

"I think that's it right there!"

The footsteps of both individuals cut through the standing grass as they bring themselves upon a large stone emerging from the ground. Teiichi's knees push on the earth as his eyes crawl over the stone's surface. Writing litters the face of the rock, making Teiichi shake his head in disappointment.

"To think that there are so many people that would curse someone."

Niiya's vision glances over almost every inch of the stone before something catches his eye. His eyes bulge as his heartbeat comes to a halt, sweat streaming down his head like a river.

"What's wrong?" Yuuko asks, watching him shake uncontrollably.

His finger extends towards the stone as his body removes itself from the earth.

"M-my name... someone wrote my name on it. W-w what do I do now?"

The distance between him and the stone increases, but is interrupted as his back presses against two lumps of flesh. The warm breath brushing against his neck increases the youth's paranoia as a malicious giggle originates from behind him. Out of the corner of his eyes, the light emanating from her vibrant, blood-colored eyes weakens his legs. Turning his head as far as possible, he catches a glimpse of something in her hand. Its long, white stalk is miniature, and on its head something black sits atop it. His eyes zero in on the object even more, causing his blood pressure to rise dramatically.

"Yuuko! You brought me out here for a prank?" he accuses, releasing steam into the air.

"That's right," she says, waving a marker around in her hand with a tear forming in her eye. "How do you feel?"

"Angry," he answers, turning back towards the rock and then turning back to her.

Yuuko's finger runs across her eye, removing the stray tear.

"I'm sorry if I scared you too much. I just had to do it," she says, coming down from her high. "There's no such thing as curses, Teiichi. There never have been and there never will be. However, if you let it take over your mind, I suppose a curse could be real."

Teiichi's anger and embarrassment leak into the ground after bestowing his sight on Yuuko. Her feminine form is accented by the illustrious glow of the moon, and feeling his face flush once again, he quickly turns around and looks at the rock. She notices his attempt to not show her his face, and gives the boy a playful smile. Teiichi's cell phone appears from his pocket. Using it's light, he inspects other areas of the stone, which lay hidden behind the shroud of darkness. A grunt of surprise escapes the boy's mouth as he knocks away a patch of grass. Shinning the light on the bottom of the rock, he leaps up at the sight.

"Yuuko… this isn't a stone used to curse people. It's a memorial stone."

Yuuko moves in closer to the boy and looks at its hard surface. Teiichi's examines it further under the light of the cell phone, and as the light dances around the bottom of the rock he discovers a new passage engraved upon it.

"The year 1952… Many students have perished. The plague is spreading."

Yuuko leans in a bit further to see the writing.

"There was a plague?"

Teiichi's eyes scan the stone once again. His fingers locate familiar symbols that send both a wave of happiness and sadness into his heart.

"Yuuko… Yuuko Kanoe. Your name is here. We found out how you died."

Yuuko's ears can only hear the sound of shattering glass as the words 'that's it' leave Teiichi's mouth. Her body, her mind, her soul, and all of reality plummet into a spiraling abyss of despair.

* * *

Kirie's heart pounds against her chest as her eyes stare into the darkened face of the intruder. The being's eyes remain hidden behind its twisted hair while it hunches over her, and the odor of death tosses her stomach contents around. The stench strangles the teenager as a series of violent coughs erupt from her mouth, the figure placing a hand beside her shoulder. Its red-stained teeth open, releasing a foul miasma into the air.

"W… hat… who are… you?" she asks, resisting the urge to release her stomach contents into the air.

The shadow's hair slithers and grows larger by the moment.

"You know what I am. You know who I am," it says, staring at the girl but still hiding its eyes. It raises its distorted right hand in front of Kirie, rotating it slightly.

The image fades within the darkness, leaving Kirie alone to ponder. Her hand presses down on her chest in hopes of keeping her heart contained and her nostrils burn from the scent of death, which bring her free hand over her nose. As her heart rate decreases, the cogs of her mind grind forward. The ghastly image of the apparition appears within her brain, causing her to shiver violently. Throughout the event, the image of its hand remains frozen in her mind.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Smoke escapes the ears of the detective as her brain shifts into overdrive to decipher its significance. The clouds open in the sky as Kirie's mouth opens wide. Her eyes look around to find that Teiichi and Yuuko are missing, and her fist slams against the tatami mat as her emotions elevate to anger levels.

_I knew. It was her all along._

* * *

Yuuko's feet speed down the hallway with Teiichi not far behind her. Tears stream from the girl's eyes as she hastily retreats from the area of the cursed rock.

_No… No… No…_

Increasing his speed, he closes the gap between him and the fleeing girl.

"Yuuko wait!" Teiichi shouts, grabbing Yuuko's uninjured hand.

As he presses down on it, her speed slowly decreases to a halt. Teiichi stares at the stained face of his friend in the moonlight with confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"Is that all there is? I died in a plague. There has to be more to it! It can't be that simple, right?"

The words echo in Teiichi's head, sending waves of doubt into the boy's mind.

"The spirited-away story depicts you as someone that traps people within the old school wing. The rock of curses depicts a plague that happened here in your time period, with you listed as a casualty. Something doesn't add up, though. Your body is under the club room. Surely they wouldn't put a body down there."

The tears that stain the young woman's eyes are thrown to the wind. Her emotions gradually stabilize as the world around her reforms.

"You're right. With just those stories, there's not enough information for us to conclude anything."

Teiichi's brown eyes glare at the peaceful expression that adorns her face.

_I know I just said that to calm her down, but doesn't that make sense._

The recovering teen's mood lightens the atmosphere around the two once again. A smile slowly begins to work its way around Yuuko's face, and staring onto her beaming person, a voice bursts into his mind.

_I hope they all burn in hell!_

The words send waves of fear into the boy's body, causing him to tremble from head to toe. Teiichi slowly shakes the feeling from his mind and walks up to Yuuko. With the incident behind them, they set out on their way back to the base. A natural smile adorns Yuuko's face. However, even as Teiichi stands beside the ghost, a ferocious voice rings in his mind.

_I hate everyone and everything!_

The return to the night duty building is silence as the two step onto the walkway of the building. Turning the final corner, Teiichi is met with the sight of Kirie hugging the side of the door, dropping the contents of her stomach onto the floorboards. Niiya runs towards her, while Yuuko slows her pace. He dodges her pool of vomit and places a hand on the girl's back.

"Are you okay?"

Kirie runs the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. That shadow attacked me."

Kirie looks up at Teiichi.

"Did you see it?"

"No. We didn't see anything," he answers, shaking his head slowly.

"We? You mean Yuuko was with you?"

"She was with me the entire time," he answers, nodding his head.

"Damn it," she says, shifting her eyes upwards and staring into the scarlet eyes of the ghost that just arrived.

Yuuko's and Kirie's glances lock for a moment before Yuuko shifts her eyes from Kirie and heads into the room.

_I'm not wrong. That thing has something to do with her. I just have to figure out what._

* * *

Teiichi and Kirie stand outside of the night duty office under the heat of the midday sun. Their bags adorn their sides while they converse about their findings.

"More or less, we were able to piece together Yuuko's death. From what we've gathered so far, she died in order to stop a plague that happened here 60 years ago. Could it be that she willingly sacrificed herself?"

Kirie casts her eyes upon Yuuko momentarily before bringing them back to Teiichi. The haunting image of the shadow comes into her mind once again, but she quickly dismisses it.

"Are you listening to yourself? That's only a theory, and bad one at that. If she willing sacrificed herself, then why is she still here?"

Silence envelops the two as the heated summer wind barges in on them. While standing off on her own, Yuuko's cries as her time with Teiichi for the summer draws to a close. Glaring at the ground, her paranoia escalates as Teiichi and Kirie converse amongst each other.

_He's getting closer to figuring out my past. When this mystery is solved, I'm sure he'll move on to something new. I'm sure he'll forget all about me. What do I do now? I don't want to be forgotten again. I don't want be alone._

The hair on the side of her head dances in the breath of the wind. Its fierceness increases, carrying with it a faint voice.

**"You're pathetic."**

Yuuko's eyes survey the area, only finding waving vegetation in their vicinity.

**"All you do is run from the truth."**

"I'm not running," she replies, placing her hands over her ears.

**"Then remember your past. Remember me."**

"I don't want to remember."

**"You're a coward."**

"I'm not a coward!"

Yuuko's voice pulls the two's attention away from each other. Looking towards the young woman, Teiichi and Kirie's eyes stare at her quizzically.

**"If you're not, then remember your past.**

Yuuko's head tosses violently before her voice rises again.

"I don't want to remember."

**_"_ ** **Remember!"**

"Shut up and leave me alone! I don't want to remember that! I don't want to remember that pain!"

Teiichi and Kirie's confusion peaks, causing them to take a step towards the tormented teen.

"Who are you talking to, Yuu-"

Before Teiichi can finish his sentence, the heat of the wind suddenly increases to unbearable levels as sweat begins to drench his and Kirie's body. As the wind dies down, a venomous voice pierces their ears.

**"Do you think you know pain, you little bitch?"**

Teiichi and Kirie's bodies freeze as the odor of rotting flesh and blood infiltrate at their nasal passage. Casting their glance in the direction of the wind, all movement ceases as the shadow's hair dances in the summer wind like a wildfire.

_What is that? Is that Yuuko?_

Its tall stature towers over the two younger students, and its face stays hidden behind its unkempt hair. The earth cries tears of blood with each step the apparition takes towards the two. The flourishing vegetation succumbs to the defiling presence, withering into nothingness in its wake. Overwhelming heat distorts the being's body, causing its form to contort and bend within the air. Standing in between Kirie and Teiichi, its eyes fixate upon the trembling Yuuko, and in its proximity Teiichi and Kirie notice black veins expanding towards their locations from its body. The mysterious objects pierce their shadows, sending the two spiraling towards the earth. Their hands clutch their skulls in an attempt to lessen the fire that has started in their mind.

**_I'll make every one of them pay. If they want to be afraid of something, I'll give them something to be afraid of._ **

Yuuko's heartbeat rings inside her head as the being advances towards her. The quaking of her knees as she stares at the apparition's dancing fingers causes her to grasp the wall behind her. The shadow's position is within a few yards of her location.

_What is this thing? Why is it coming after me?_

Yuuko attempts to turn her eyes away from its murderous, crimson eyes. However, an unseen force denies her the ability. The bruised area around her neck and peeling skin causes the girl's trembling fingers to touch her throat. Suddenly, the image vanishes, taking with it all traces of its existence. The pounding of their heads slows their rise to their feet, and the threat of death drains into the ground gradually disappearing from sight, but not out of mind. Teiichi's brain begins to work overtime, processing what just happened.

_What the hell?_

Teiichi's body shakes away the disbelief like a wet dog. Kirie runs her hand across her head, wiping away the water from her brow. Both children look upon each other before shifting their gaze to the now-shivering Yuuko.

"Yuuko, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know," she answers, turning her eyes away from them.

Kirie's blood boils upon hearing Yuuko's answer. A first forms before she opens her mouth once again.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Teiichi's footsteps shakily make their way towards Yuuko. The boy's head pounds as he closes the distance between him and the teenager, and standing at arm's length, his brown eyes focus on her own averted ones.

"A-Are you lying to us, Y-Yuuko?"

At break-neck speed, her eyesight focuses on Teiichi. The seeds of distrust slowly begin to sprout in Teiichi's mind, and anxiety grows inside of the young woman as Teiichi's eyes burn her to her core.

"I'm telling the truth, Teiichi."

Stints of pain shoot through the ghost as she unknowingly digs her fingernails into her arms. Kirie's frustration with the girl rises even more than before.

_Is he buying this? How can Yuuko possibly claim to not know anything about this?_

His heart sways on the events that just transpired and his thoughts plague his mind, not knowing what to think on the situation.

_Should I believe what she's saying? Should I call her a liar?_

In his moment of vulnerability, an unknown object collides with his chest, bringing him back to reality. The cracking of his bones follows the deadly grip Yuuko's arms has on his body. Due to their closeness, Yuuko's black locks hide the face that speaks to him.

"Please believe me, Teiichi. That thing isn't me."

Yuuko's squeeze in conjunction with recent events sends waves of fatigue through his body. His stance drops to one side before catching himself.

"Yuuko… it looked like you, it sounded like you, and it even-"

"It wasn't me," she declares, tightening her grip on the boy. "I've never seen that thing before."

The summer wind picks up again, sending waves of cool air all around. The taste of stomach bile litters Kirie's mouth as her vomit slouches on the hot earth. Her knees smack the ground as her hand shields her mouth.

_That smell was so bad._

Teiichi's eyelids begin to close ever-so-slowly before being ripped open again.

_I have to believe her. If she says she doesn't know anything, then she doesn't know anything._

Dropping his inquisitive demeanor, the boy places his hand on top of her head.

"I'm in your corner, Yuuko. If you say you don't know anything, then you don't know anything."

"Thank you, Teiichi, for believing in me again. You don't know how much this truly means to me," she says, feeling her heart become one hundred pounds lighter.

Teiichi's face implants itself into the girl's chest as he boards the train to dreamland. Feeling the blonde's head against her bosom, a tear falls from the girl's eye.

_I'm so sorry I didn't help you, Teiichi. Can you forgive me?_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Helping Hands

The chime of the elementary school-bell ripples through the late summer day. Teiichi, Yuuto, and Haruka stroll through the elementary school gates with laughter in the air. Smiles plaster across the children's faces as the multitude of traditional houses and shops appear and vanish from their sights. Yuuto's hands grace his prickly hair, signaling the words to climb from his throat and spring forth into the air.

"Just a few more months and we're in junior high school."

A rush of wind blasts past Haruka and the other's, sending their hair dancing amongst the stage of their heads. Haruka's miniature-sized hands flatten her dancing locks to her head, cracking a smile at Yuuto.

"Will you finally take your math studies seriously?"

Yuuto's smile remains consistent, letting the girl's words rebound off of his gleaming feature.

"Probably not, I can't stand math."

The female's eyelids shield her cerulean eyes, her black bangs sway in the wind. Soon, her eyes escape their fleshy prison, ensnaring Teiichi's brown globes with their concerned positioning. Teiichi's attention fixates on the back of the boy's bobbing head, releasing his words into his ears.

"Math is pretty important. You're going to have to get used to it."

Teiichi and Haruka's ears resonate from the hearty laugh erupting through the temperate air. Their eyes meet again, their companion continuing his strange behavior.

"With you and Haruka by my side, how could I go wrong?" he asks, winking at the two of them.

Yuuto's words produce waves of implausible disbelief within them all. The skin on their foreheads wears the imprint of their hand proudly as the boy's laughter escalates. The direction of the street bends, revealing a stone staircase and ending at a home with the words 'Yoshizawa' written on the sign. The rhythmic sound of Haruka's feet meld with the concrete before her hand glides through the air.

"Thanks for the walk home. I'll see you two tomorrow."

The duo's hands flutter in the air as their female counterpart ascends the staircase. Disappearing behind the wall of her home, Teiichi and Yuuto's feet continue forward. The sound of their footsteps accompany the dying wind as the scene of houses fall behind them. Yuuto's eyes shift backwards, catching a final glimpse of Haruka's street.

"How long have we known each other, Teiichi?"

The contraptions within his head pull his vision upwards, angling towards the clear, blue sky. Teiichi's chin purrs from the sensation of his fingernails gracing his face. The outline of the number-one materializes in the sky, increasing slowly.

"It's been three years now."

"Wow, three years already. We'll be old before you know it."

The appearance of an ice-cream shop across the street tugs Yuuto's attention towards it. His eyes roll into the back of his head as his basic instincts take control of his movements. Saliva plummets from Yuuto's lips as the intoxicating ball of sugar coats the inside of his throat, sending chills up his spine. Teiichi's hand grasps the boy's uniform and pulls him closer.

"Do you even have money?"

The boy's head droops to the ground as his empty pockets release only balls of fuzz. A breath of disappointment escapes Yuuto's mouth before wiping the stain of saliva off of his face. Their journey continues with the multiple buildings gracing their presence before disappearing from sight. The sun's rays reflect off of the street mirror as the two round a turn. Yuuto's eye glimmer at the sight of his home as the distance closes in.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Teiichi."

His hand slices through the air while his vision stays fixated ahead. Teiichi's hand returns the gesture, giving his friend a genuine smile to depart on. The boy fades into the protective shell of the house, cuing the blonde's legs to continue home. The excitement of the children surrounding him makes his trip seem almost instantaneous as he stands before the door to his home. Placing his hand upon the golden knob, it grants his access with a smooth slide. The still atmosphere within the house pulls the young man's eyes from side to side. His shoes hit the floor with an audible thud before the tranquility is penetrated by his voice.

"I'm home!"

The weight of his feet causes the floorboard to whine with each step. Arriving at the midpoint of the corridor, a faint whisper crawls into his ear from just ahead. Teiichi's curiosity falls to the alluring cry of the mysterious sound as he finds himself creeping through the hallway, his body easing around the corner only to be met with the sight of his mother resting her head on the table.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Teiichi's questions falls on deaf ears as his guardian remains integrated with the kitchen table. While cautiously moving closer, his eyes catch hold of broken phone fragments littering the floor. Placing his hand upon her trembling shoulders, his voice reaches out to her once again.

"What's wrong?"

The woman's head rises from the depths of her sorrow, displaying her tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"Y-Your fa-father's dead."

Teiichi's mind plummets within the darkness of his room as the floor beneath his opens up and swallows him completely.

* * *

Teiichi's head jars side-to-side as the force of Yuuko's hand rattles his body. Her crimson eyes beam down upon the young man like a lost puppy, and his brown eyes snap back into reality upon hearing the soft voice of the giant standing next to him.

"Teiichi, are you okay?"

The two eyes interlock with each other, causing the boy's mind to momentarily shut down. The mechanism in his mind fires back up, pulling his face in her direction. Even her alluring eyes do nothing to change his downcast expression.

"It's nothing."

Yuuko's stare remains unyielding, causing Teiichi to fidget. Her fingers clamp down on his cheek and tug gently.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No," he replies, snatching his head from the girl's grip and feeling a slight fire in his chest.

The light emitting from classroom 1-C's opening smothers the newly lit flame. His distance from the entrance dwindles by the second before a hand falls upon his shoulder, stopping his tracks. The feel of warm breath on his neck kindles his flame once again.

"You're a terrible liar sometimes."

Yuuko's hands reposition itself around the young man's upper body, pressing her chest against his back. The boy aims his gaze downward as the shading of his cheeks turn brighter colors.

"If something is bothering you, Teiichi, please tell me."

Teiichi's flame extinguishes once again upon hearing Yuuko's friendly words. Taking a moment to let them soak into his gray matter, his head nods repeatedly to the young woman's request. A smile creeps across the girl's pale face before releasing her grip. The feel of her lumps disappear from his back, letting the blood recede from his face. Shifting his glance towards the companion, her jovial expression sends a warm feeling through his body as she stands still waving at him... but his emotions still seem off.

"Have a great day in class. I'll see you at lunch."

With a quick head nod, the first year student enters into his daily prison cell. The sound of his footsteps turns heads as his body marches towards his seat with his head held low. Taking a seat, his bag scrapes against the metal legging of his desk, and following the daily routine, his hand reaches into the void in search of his notebook. After fishing around the papers and books within the container, his fingers finally clench onto his target. Reeling in the object, Teiichi guides the notebook towards the desk, where it rests peacefully. Taking the object into possession, the pages of the booklet cycle like playing cards, containing writing ranging from words, to numbers, to even equations. The pages' cycling halts as his eyes come across the one containing last night's homework, fixating on the mass of number, alphabet, and equations swirling around the paper and teasing his brain. While deep within the recesses of the mathematical symbols, two figures appear before the young blonde.

"Good morning, Teiichi," two voices say in unison.

Breaking free from his mathematical trance, his vision welcomes the view of his friends. Yuuto's bag finds it place beside his desk prior to him taking a seat. A breath of warm air escapes his mouth before his eyes greet Teiichi's.

"It felt like we just went on summer break."

A smile comes across the young woman's face, catching the fuming male's attention.

"Just three more months and we'll have another one."

His fingernails rub his scalp raw as the fiery irritation causes him to cry out in agony. A giggle escapes Haruka's lips before she notices Teiichi's downward-facing eyes.

"How was your summer break, Teiichi? Did you get to see anything scary?"

The image of that summer day inserts itself into the stage that's his mind.  _The rustling wind sweeps past his body, and with it the burning sensation of fire upon his skin. The being's blood-thirsty eyes drill into his retina, leaving his body trembling the deeper it goes. With each step, its darkened hair squirms within the thralls of the wind, and..._

"Teiichi?"

A female's voice swirls in his ear, snapping him out of his daydream. The boy shakes the image from his mind before focusing on Haruka.

"Are you alright, man?"

Teiichi's head nods, but Haruka and Yuuto still glance at the saddened expression on his face.

"I'm okay. Maybe those ghost stories are finally getting to me."

The small chuckle that follows his words creates no change in the nagging feeling inside his two friends. Haruka and Yuuto exchange looks before they both fixate on Teiichi's barely-smiling face.

"Maybe you should take a break from your club activities for a while."

Teiichi's eyes close as his body leans back in his chair. Pulling the neck of his shirt away from his skin, the refreshing air sends waves of pleasure through his being. Yuuto's hands implant themselves on his desk.

"Why don't you have lunch with us today?"

Niiya's remains silent while the two gaze at him, awaiting his answer. An image of Yuuko's protruding cheeks appears in his mind, causing him to shake his head. Sitting upright, he's met with the eyes of his guests and decides to answer them.

"Let me think about that."

With perfect timing, a flood of footsteps leaps into Teiichi ears. The semi-quiet atmosphere breaks down with each passing set of footsteps as the increase of conversation builds inside the prison cell. Haruka's hands clasp each other as she gives Teiichi a look of concern.

"You should join us. It would be a nice little reunion. It has been a while since we've eaten together."

Teiichi's eyes focus on Haruka's hopeful appearance before switching to Yuuto's calm demeanor. The string of conversations fade into nothingness as an older male walks into the room. Haruka bids Teiichi a quick farewell as he goes to sit back in his own seat.

* * *

The door to the class opens its mouth, revealing a flood of adolescent students. Teiichi's body quickly removes itself from its seat and enters into the hallway with lunch in tow. Exiting the threshold of the room, Yuuko greets the blonde with a calm hand wave.

"Are you ready to eat together?"

Teiichi's hand strokes the back of his head, nervous laughter escaping his mouth. Yuuko's head tilts sideways in curiosity.

"About that… Haruka and Yuuto want to have lunch with me today."

Yuuko's cheeks balloon outwards. She's eyes the nervous appearance on his faces and releases the air from her mouth.

"Okay, but you have to stay late to make it up to me."

Teiichi's head bows before accepting the young woman's request.

"I will. I have to change your bandages today anyway."

Their vision shifts when his two comrades emerge from the confines of the class, both carrying their lunches.

"Are you joining us, Teiichi?" Haruka asks, staring at him.

"Sure," he replies, giving the girl a warm smile.

Yuuto's footsteps advance past the young man as his bento floats in the air.

"Let's find a good spot, stranger."

Noticing the gap between them growing larger, Haruka and Teiichi begin their journey to catch up to the young man. After a few steps in the hallway, Teiichi's vision shifts back to the teenager standing beside the door to his classroom, gently waving her hand as he departs. Repositioning his arm behind him, he gives Yuuko a gentle wave.

Haruka's gaze focuses on the waving male and becomes curious of his actions.

"Who are you waving at?"

The young man begins sweat bullets as he's been caught in his actions.

"It's probably some ghost that he conjured up in one of those paranormal mysteries of his," Yuuto says, smirking.

Haruka releases a snicker in accordance to Yuuto's words while Teiichi shoots him a death glare.

* * *

The warm rays of the sun rub their skin as they exit the school building. The waving of the grass resembles that of an ocean wave as the children cross the school yard. Arriving at their destination, the trio find themselves staring at the Sakura tree in the main courtyard. Marking their respective areas with their presence, the grass beneath their bodies flattens as they take a seat on the ground. The lids to their bentos fly off, revealing the mixture of eggs, fish, carrots, and rice.

"Thanks for the food," they all say in unison.

Yuuto pulls a juice out of his pocket and hands it to Haruka.

"Thank you," she says with a light small.

Teiichi's chopsticks dig into the plethora of food, dropping each piece into his humid orifice. Looking over, the image of Yuuto chomping down on Haruka's eating utensil brings a smile to his face. The affectionate gazes between the two force Teiichi's attention towards his lunch. Taking another collection of food down his throat, Teiichi's attention is diverted when Yuuto's voice fills the air.

"Time goes by so fast. It feels like I just met you yesterday, Teiichi."

A gust of wind shoots through the area, jiggling the branches of the tree. Niiya's eyes glance around at the scenery as he catches glimpses of multiple students entering and exiting the building. A feeling of contentment washes over his body as his eyes focus in on the two, Yuuto now feeding Haruka a slice of fish.

"When are you two going to get married?"

Haruka and Yuuto's blood-filled faces quickly stare at the grassy ground. Yuuto's hand massages his cheeks in an attempt to remove the redness from his face, and sending Niiya a glare, his head leans back on the trunk of the tree.

"We're too young for that, man."

Haruka gazes longingly into Yuuto's eyes, causing his mind to go blank. The female releases a small giggle before she looks at Teiichi.

"We have each other, and that's all we need right now," she says, placing her moist lips on his cheek.

The color of his face turns an even deeper red as his body jerks away from the young woman's touch.

"Not in front of Teiichi."

Teiichi and Haruka both release calming laughter before Yuuto's nose turns up into the air. As the flow of time slowly passes with the summer breeze, silence envelops the friends with spouts of laughter occurring periodically. The chime of the lunch-bell blares through the air, sending a wave of dread through Teiichi and Yuuto's bodies. Dirt and blades of grass plummet from the back of their uniforms as each person swats the ground's debris from their clothing.

"So when are you going to get yourself a woman, Teiichi?" Yuuto asks with a stern voice. "There are so many to choose from."

"I'm not really interested in finding one right now," he answers, shaking his head in disapproval.

Haruka eyes Teiichi before staring at Yuuto again. Grabbing a hold of his ear, the boy's teeth show that the pinch sends pain through his body.

"I'm sure he is waiting for the right one. Don't rush him. He'll find that someone when he's ready."

Teiichi's glance shifts upwards to observe the clouds streaming across the midday sky.

"Women have a way of making us feel better when we're down, Teiichi. Especially if someone you cared for died."

Teiichi's eyes fixate on the boy, who's now staring towards the school building. His mouth opens wide as a yawn is ejected from his lips. Teiichi remains quiet still as the sounds of Yuuto's yawn effects him as well.

"We thought you would be down about your dad dying last year, so we wanted to cheer you up."

A warm sensation develops inside of the young man's chest. Listening to the confession behind their actions causes a tear to develop in his eye. His finger scrubs across his eye, removing the moisture from its home.

_They remembered._

Teiichi gives his friends a gratuitous smile and then slightly bows to them. Haruka's arms encompass the young man for a moment before breaking free.

"We're always here if you need someone to talk to, Teiichi."

Yuuto gives the blonde a friendly smile before walking towards him. Placing his hand on his shoulder, the two male's eyes meet.

"Like she said, we're here if you need us. You know where we live and how to get in contact with us. Don't hesitate to speak up. "

Tears build up in the young man's eyes as their words stroke his damaged soul. Removing his hand from the boy's shoulder, he faces away from him and starts his journey back inside the building.

Haruka follows suit, leaving Teiichi standing under the Sakura tree. Its leaves hang down over the boy like ghastly tendrils. Taking a moment to gather himself, his feet propel forward to finish the rest of his day.

* * *

The final bell releases the students from yet another day of academic learning. Teiichi's papers find their way into his bag before his weary body leaves his seat. Securing his school pack, the blonde begins his trek through the sea of students, moving towards the old school wing. Proceeding through the double doors, he arrives at the final corridor linking the two buildings. Passing through to the other side, the image of Kirie learning against the railing presents itself to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Kirie. How was your day?"

Removing herself from the rail, her gaze fixates on Teiichi.

"It was boring," she replies, walking towards the old-wing entrance.

Teiichi follows suit, letting her navigate the halls of the desolate building. Throughout the various hallways the afternoon lighting bleeds through the archaic window patterns.

"Have you made any progress in helping the princess regain her memory?"

Niiya's brown orbs give Kirie an unentertaining stare at the description used to represent Yuuko.

"I haven't made any progress yet."

The smell of spoiled meat inserts itself into her nostrils. Her tongue circles her mouth, spreading her warm saliva to driest areas. Suddenly, the image of something dark appears out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes bolt in the direction of the object... however, nothing is present. Releasing a quick sigh, her hand wipes away the disgust on her face.

"Have you seen that shadow at all since the training camp?"

Teiichi's head shakes in a quick manner.

"Have you?"

"I have not, and after what happened, I can do without it."

After successfully navigating through the many twists and turns found within the old structure, the duo stands before the entrance of the club room door. Peeling back the entrance, Kirie passes through the threshold with Teiichi close behind. As his body goes though the doorway, an ear-shattering sound ricochets off the club walls.

"Teiichi! I missed you today!"

A nervous smile breaks out on Teiichi's face as the girl removes herself from atop the table. Kirie's eyes glance at the girl for a moment before her body falls onto the firmness of the couch. Teiichi's bag rests against the side of the adjacent sofa as he addresses the ghost.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

The girl's black locks sway as her head moves from side-to-side.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now."

Maneuvering his way through the opening of the coffee table and the couch, he arrives at the president's desk. Reaching behind the furniture, the sound of wood drawers opening fills the air. Opening the final drawer reveals the scissors and a box of gauze left over from the last wrapping session. Removing them from their housing, the pieces thud against the table top. Teiichi's finger pries the box open, placing the cloth material on the desk.

"Let's change your bandages," he says, stroking the air in the direction of Yuuko's recovering arm.

Yuuko's arms cross as her face balloons up. Repositioning herself to the other side of the desk, she takes a seat in the office chair.

"Do we really have to do this? It's going to look gross."

Niiya's face twists in concern, causing Yuuko to drop her childish whining.

"It's been about four weeks since the last time we inspected your wounds. We have to do it."

The blonde's outstretched hand hovers in her vicinity. Her childlike conduct progressively disintegrates as she stares into his tan eyes. Yuuko's eyes exit their staring contest and focus on the young man's hand. Her mind slowly melts as she recalls the first time he applied care to her wounds. The gentle way he held her hand, the encouraging words that left his mouth, and the attentiveness he'd paid to her pain. Her mind slaps itself for being juvenile enough to deny her the opportunity to feel his caring touch. Her limb untangles itself from its counterpart and extends itself towards his welcoming embrace. The young woman's body awareness melds into the moment as her hand is swaddled by his gentle fingers. Looking at her face, no reaction registers as he continues staring at her limb.

"Does it hurt when I press down?"

"No," she replies, shaking her head.

"That's a good sign," he says, grabbing the scissors and bringing them towards the protective layering.

The razor-thin edge breaks the bonds of the cloth, giving Teiichi a place to begin his unraveling. The scissors take their seat on the tabletop before continuing with the operation. Taking the loose piece of gauze into his grasp, the two stare at Yuuko's hand with anticipation building. As the final strip of layering touches the floor, both their eyes widen in joy to see Yuuko's natural skin. With high hopes, Teiichi grasps the start of the wrist wrapping and unravels it. Their happy faces lose some of their brightness as her arm contains small spots of black and red blemishes. Casting his gaze into her scarlet eyes, he takes his fingertips applies light pressure to random spots on her limb. With each passing moment, the sharp pain builds, causing her face to scrunch and her breathing to become shallow. Noticing that her eyes are almost closed, he releases his hold upon her arm. Instantly the blade removes itself from her limb, and her breathing returns to normal depths.

"How's it coming along over there, Dr. Niiya?"

Grasping the newly-awaiting gauze, his fingers softly encompasses her wrist.

"Everything is almost healed up," he says, placing the new material against Yuuko's skin.

The new cloth spins around her wrist and extends slowly up her arm. Grabbing the scissors, he cuts off the overflow and with much care tucks it under the area by her shoulder.

"Good as new."

A smile crosses the young girl's face upon seeing the original state of her hand once again. Her fingers move like spider legs as they curl and uncurl with no feeling of the pain being present. Her eyes shine like stars in the night as she shifts her vision to her caregiver.

"Thank you, Teiichi!"

Jumping up from the chair, she uses her good arm to perform a powerful gorilla-hug.

"No problem," he answers with a slightly high-pitched voice.

The death grip the he finds himself in loosens, giving him room to breathe.

"To show my appreciation, how about I give you a surprise tomorrow?"

Niiya's chest slightly tightens as the girl's words enter his mind. His eyes focus on the hardwood floor, eluding the jovial expression she's set for him. Moments pass before Yuuko's smile turns into a frown. Due to the silence, Kirie's attention shifts towards him as well.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be coming to the school tomorrow."

"You're not feeling sick or anything, are you?" she asks, placing her hand upon his warm forehead.

Teiichi's eyes remain hidden from sight as he lets silence answer her question. His hand shoos Yuuko's from his head before giving her an answer.

"It's the anniversary of my dad's death tomorrow, and I'm going to see him," he replies, lightly shaking.

Yuuko and Kirie's faces become disheartened by the boy's words. The morbid air descends upon the occupants of the club room, crushing their souls.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Niiya."

The dull pain in his chest grows slightly larger with the girl's apology. Fighting back the urge to shed a tear in front of the women, he forces his lips into a smile. His head whips across his shoulder, displaying his jovial façade.

"It's okay. It's not like you had anything to do with it."

Both teens observe the young man's actions and can feel a deepening sadness emanating from his soul.

 _He's trying so hard,_ they both think in unison.

Teiichi's moves away from the president's desk and politely places himself on the seat of the adjacent couch to Kirie. The clasp of his bag pops off, granting him access to his vault. Reaching his hand into his stash, his hand pushes aside various objects until it feels the smooth edge of something rectangular. Ripping the object out of its home, he places it on his lap.

"Let's not dwell on unimportant stuff. We can go over some of the recent stories and rumors I've collected."

The females' chests ache for their young companion as they watch his unconvincing performance. The throbbing in their chests threaten to rip apart their ribcages as the women glance at each other, then back to the troubled adolescent.

_I know what I should do, but I don't know what she will do._

Kirie's eyes stare at Teiichi as he flips through the pages of the notebook. Her lips attempt to part in an effort to cheer the boy up. However, they refuse to move. The weight of her lips grows heavier with each growing attempt, rendering speech useless.

_What's going on? I was fine just a second ago._

Yuuko's shifty eyes rotate back and forth between Teiichi and Kirie. Her body burns with the desire to assist the young man, but her trembling form holds her back. Yuuko's hands embrace herself in an attempt to conquer her fear, keeping her sight on the "cheerful" face of Teiichi. As the pages of the book turn, the raven-haired teenager's anxiety grows.

_I'm not a coward… I'm not a coward… Teiichi needs me._

Teiichi brings his joyous head up from its pages, bearing his "happiness" to Kirie.

"There's a rumor going around about hearing a girl's voice falling from a window. Have you heard anything about this, Kirie?"

The silence coming from the girl baffles Teiichi as her gaze seems lost in space. Waving his hand in front of her face, the blinking of her eyes shows response to his stimuli. The moment her awareness returns to reality, a heavy breath forces itself out of her mouth, as if someone has just hit her in the stomach.

_What the hell?_

The thud of Teiichi's notebook as it hits the ground breaks the awkward moment between the two. Teiichi's wide eyes gaze at Kirie's surprised expression. Without warning, he snaps sideways, hurled into a powerful embrace. His eyes break away from Kirie and focuses on the body holding him captive.

"Yuuko, what are you doing? I don't think this is time for one of your ga-"

"Be quiet, Teiichi," Yuuko interjects.

The pounding of Yuuko's heart sends waves of contentment through his body, but also stirs the seeds of cry of war. The new sensation threatens to break down the wall that Teiichi built, but his soldiers are quick to the defense. Placing his hand on her shoulders, he attempts to pry himself away from her.

"Stop it, Yuuko. This isn't the time," he says with slight irritation.

"You stop it, Teiichi. You're acting like an idiot right now. I know it hurts, but I'm here for you."

The fire from within her chest ravages sections of his fortification once again, but Teiichi's defenses bring out reinforcements. Teiichi's inability to escape the young woman's grasp fuels the flames within him.

"You're a ghost, how would you know how I feel?"

His last comment stings his friend's heart, causing her grip to loosen on his head. She quickly rectifies the lapse and pulls him into her bosom once more. The aggravation within the boy's mind gradually dies down as he reviews the words that just left him mouth.

_Did I just say that?_

His hands halt their struggle for freedom and surrender, kneeling at her side.

"Yuuko... I-I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't." She interrupts his speech with a light nuzzle on his head.

With her final actions, Teiichi's walls crumble, releasing his captive emotions to the field. Water streaks down the young man's eyes while sadness and pain bleeds onto her uniform and into the air. His hands grip the petite girl's arms and plunges his head into her chest.

"Y-You don't have to hold it in around me, silly boy," she says, scrunching from the pain of his grip on her burned arm. "If y-you're sad, you've always got me."

Her injured arm breaks from his vice grip and caresses the boy's blonde hair, deepening his outward cry of pain. Kirie's heart finds relief in the Yuuko's actions, but her nails dig into the arm of the couch.

"I-I didn't w-want to involve you with this. It's not fair for me to c-cry over someone dying to someone that's dead."

A smile sneaks on the girl's face as the front of her uniform gains more liquid from her companion. The shift in Teiichi's bodyweight causes the two to topple over, Yuuko's head hitting the arm rest. The girl's eyes squint and her teeth grit, holding in the painful sensation stinging her skull.

"W-why does it h-hurt so much," he asks, releasing a torrent of tears on her uniform.

The pounding of the girl's heart and head increases as the boy's head nestles her, causing the blood within her to circulate faster. Removing her hands from his head, Yuuko places them firmly on Teiichi's cheeks and raises his head. Her gentle fingers wipe the tears away from his cheeks, gazing into the bloodshot eyes of her club mate.

"It's because you miss your dad, silly. You can trick yourself into believing many things, but you can't lie to your heart."

Teiichi's eyes shift downward, noticing the mounds of flesh closely under his chin. Jerking his vision towards her smiling face, the pain in his heart slowly begins to subside, leaving a stinging residue behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Teiichi's head finds itself violently thrust back into Yuuko's inviting bosom.

"Hush. Stop worrying about trivial matters like that. I'll give you all that I have if it will make you stop hurting."

Teiichi's eyes close as all of his energy seems to siphon its way from his body. His fingers reposition themselves around her torso before darkness overtakes him. With the situation now under control, the once-morbid environment no longer exists. The surrounding has been taken over by the loving feelings emanating from the "tainted beauty".

* * *

Teiichi's slumbering body lies on the firm cushions of the couch, Yuuko's body rests atop desk as she runs her hand over the moisture stains left on her uniform, and Kirie's remains on the couch adjacent to Teiichi.

"So that's what you do? Throw your breasts around to win him over?"

Yuuko's eyes remove themselves from her uniform and shift towards Kirie.

"You obviously don't understand."

Kirie's eyes glares at the girl, her fingernails dig deeper into the couch.

"What don't I understand, Yuuko? I'm curious."

Casting her gaze to the irritated young woman, she clasps her hands together and gives her a smile.

"My breasts have nothing to do with earlier. You could have done the same thing. However, you didn't. Teiichi was in trouble and I wanted to help him. That's all there is too it. That is what a human would do, right?"

Her words eat away at Kirie's mind, though they possess sound logic. The girl's teeth bear down on each other with the release of a low growl. Observing the girl going back to looking at her uniform, she questions her even more.

"What are you trying to say, Yuuko? That you're more human than I am?"

Yuuko gazes upon the girl's sour expression and places her hand on her lap.

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that maybe you're letting your view of me hide the truth that's in front of your eyes."

A bigger smile spreads across her face as the evening light penetrating the window gives her an ethereal aura. Unconsciously, her eyes shift towards Teiichi and narrow at the sight of him. The content look on her face causes the younger Kanoe's eyes to gaze upon her even harder. Following Yuuko's line of sight, Kirie's sight locks onto Teiichi's slumbering body. The sour expression that adorns her face gradually disappears and is slowly changing to another expression.

"You can't be serious," she says, placing a hand over her eyes.

Yuuko's smile fades after hearing the girl's sudden outburst. Her attention moves from Teiichi to the now-smiling Kirie.

"What do you mean?"

A light chuckle emits from the girl's throat with her hand falling from her face. Her condescending stare causes Yuuko's heartrate to increase.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asks with a snide grin on her face.

The sound of Teiichi's breathing keeps the silence away while Yuuko's eyes fixate on the floor.

"Now I've seen it all," she says, shaking her head mockingly. "Let's say that something like you is capable of loving him. Niiya's twelve, do you think he has the slightest idea of what love is? I don't think he has an eye for that... or you."

"I'm fine with that. We're friends and that's the least I could ask for."

"You realize friends don't do what you just did, right?" she says with a chuckle. "Who are you trying to convince?"

The girl's heart begins to beat a little faster before giving the Kirie her answer.

"You can mock me or hurt me all you want. I don't want to see my only friend in such a state. Is that such a bad thing to want?"

Kirie's smirk disappears upon the girl's answer. An image of her grandmother's tear stained face enters her mind. The bitter feelings that once resided in her at that time fade away as she stares at herself.

_I don't want to keep seeing grandmother sad._

Wiping the image from her mind, Kirie's hand wipes itself over her face.

"I suppose not," she answers under her breath.

The silence between the two females continues for moments before Kirie removes herself from the sofa. Picking up her bag, she heads towards the exit of the room. Seeing her about to leave, Yuuko removes herself from the desktop. Bowing her head to the young woman, she speaks.

"Kirie." The mention of her name causes her to shift her attention towards the Yuuko. "If it's not too much trouble-" She bows her head, letting her black locks dangle towards the floor. "Would you mind walking Teiichi home?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm not sure if I can even leave the school grounds."

Kirie's eyes stare at her as the annoyance builds. Taking a moment to let her feelings settle, she places her bag back on the floor and sits on the couch.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for you."

"Thank you." Yuuko raises her head from the floor, wearing the biggest smile she can muster.

Kirie looks on as the girl's shining face matches the rays of the sun. Shaking her head, she reaches for her bag in search of her books.

_What's she so worked up about? She's just lucky she has breasts._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Memories of Yesterday

_The light within the den illuminates the numerous guests visiting the Niiya residence. Their appearances and disappearances occur like clockwork as each person enters the house in their grieving attire, quietly walks the hall of the house until arriving at the den, and then finds Teiichi and his mother within. Each pair of eyes focus on the portrait of the black-haired, older gentlemen before giving their condolences and bowing courteously. As each guest dismisses themselves, he or she glances at the two hosting the event. The woman lies in ruins as wails of pain escape her mouth every few minutes, tears blistering her now-stinging cheeks as her son's tears drop to the floor like water from a faucet. The morbid air remains stagnant as the last person shows themselves out of the house, leaving the residents in their despair. Minutes pass as the two anguish at their loss, Teiichi's hand finally brushing across his eyes. A low thud vibrates under him, bringing his attention to his mother. The sobbing woman's body lies hunching over, with her head lying firmly on the floor. The brimming pain inside Teiichi pushes outwards as he stands on his feet._

_"Come on. Let's get you to your room."_

_Placing her arm around his shoulder, he hoists the woman into the air. The couple takes a couple of steps forward before Teiichi's feet stumble under the weight of the woman. Catching himself, he quickly improves his posture and continues his journey to her room. Throwing open the door, Teiichi's nostrils flare as the smell of alcohol drifts through the atmosphere, catching him a bit off-guard. Placing his mother's grief-stricken body in the a chair, his eyes scour the room in disgust. Alcohol cans and bottles litter the floor, and Teiichi kicks them out of the way in an attempt to reach his mother's futon. Rolling back the top layer, he assists her in getting into bed. Pulling the covers over her frail body, he calmly observes the woman's dying cries of pain as she gazes up at the ceiling._

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

_Teiichi looks on as warm, fat tears roll from the woman's eyes. Breaking her sight from the ceiling, her body suddenly flips to the side, facing away from her concerned son. A hint of irritation sprouts from within the blonde due to his parent's behavior._

_"I miss him too, Mom, but you can't go on like this. Do you think dad would have wanted you to act this way?"_

_Silence fills the room as Teiichi stares anxiously at his mother's side. His eyes roam the trash lining the floor, but still the woman says nothing, so Teiichi removes himself from the room and returns a minute later holding a trash bag. Spreading its lips, he traverses the room, gathering up the articles of filth surrounding him and tossing each piece individually into the bag. In mere minutes, the sound of bottles and cans colliding echoes in the room as the trash bag flied through the air and lands by the door. Placing himself by his mother's side, Teiichi looks on to her "slumbering" form as it rises and falls without any sign of sadness._

_"You think I'm pathetic, don't you?"_

_Teiichi shakes his head before answering the woman._

_"I don't think you're pathetic, but I think you may be taking this too hard."_

_The woman releases a light chuckle into the air._

_"How do you feel right now?"_

_Teiichi's glance shifts to the floor as the ache in this chest emerges from its hiding place. His hand massages the area before shifting his gaze back towards her body._

_"It hurts worse than cutting myself."_

_Silence fills the room once again as the two stare in their respective directions._

_"Wait until you're in my shoes. It'll be a thousand times worse."_

_Teiichi's heart feels as though it's just exited his body. Taking heed to his mother's words, his mind carriers itself into a room filled with bottles, sobs, and darkness. His body erupts in shivers as the image plays out in his mind._

_I don't think anything is worth going through that amount of pain and torment. I would rather stay single then have to deal with this._

* * *

Teiichi's hand slides across his forehead, wiping away the night's remnants from his face. His body remains still upon his futon, emotionless and without motivation. The feel of the early morning sun against his skin does little to change the looming dread of the day, and throwing back the covers, he removes himself from his resting place. The beckoning of his closet draws him in front of the door, and sliding the entrance to the side, his wardrobe graces presence of the sun. Abducting his outfit of the day from the racks, he closes the door and then turns and dresses himself. Steering himself out of the room, his footsteps echo softly within the hallways as he makes his way towards the kitchen. As he enters the room, the image of his mother sitting quietly at the table fills his vision. He takes a spot at the table with his guardian as she gives him a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, Dear."

Teiichi looks up at his mother and gives her a weak smile in return.

"Good morning."

The gloom in the air remains ever-present as the two take hold of their chopsticks.

"Thank you for the food," they say in unison, but Teiichi's voice lacks enthusiasm.

Teiichi's eyes stare at the meal in front of him, his chopsticks frozen in place while his mother grasps a collection of eggs. The batch of the eggs bounces around the woman's mouth until she sees her son staring blankly at his food. His guardian remains positive as the thorns around her heart tighten.

"Are you feeling well?"

Teiichi's gaze shifts to his mother before placing his chopsticks back on the table. The sadness slithers its way into the fragile male's heart and tugs at his organ, seeping into its cracks. Pushing himself back from table, he raises himself out of his seat and gives his mother a quick glance.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry."

The woman places her chopsticks on the table before staring curiously up at her son. Pushing her chair back, she removes herself from its grip and takes a step towards him. Hearing her advance closer to his position, he takes a step away from her, halting her advance. Giving the young man a moment to sulk, she closes the distance again, but this time getting no reaction. This is when she takes her chance. Pulling Teiichi's head into her embrace, she places her chin atop his crown.

"Are you up for this today? You don't have to go if you don't want to."

The boy's vision fixates on the ground while resting his head on his mother's chest. The slow, steady beating of her heart reminds him of Yuuko's touch from yesterday.

"I want to go."

Releasing a breath of air onto his head, she lightly removes his head from her chest. With her hands firmly grasping his arms, she bends down, matching his height. Staring into her son's lost eyes, she rubs his head consolingly.

"Perhaps you should go lie back down. If you want, we can play a game or something."

Teiichi's head shakes back and forth before answering the woman's question.

"Don't worry about me. Perhaps some fresh air will help."

Removing himself from his mother's hold, the blonde turns his back to her, and bringing his gaze to the opening, his feet lead him out of his current location. As this happens, his mother places herself upright and peers at his departing body. Within moments, the sound of the door opening reaches her ear, followed shortly by the sound of a sharp close. Glancing over at the leftover rations on the table, she makes her way towards them with a brooding expression.

"How our roles have changed."

* * *

With the door closing firmly behind him, Teiichi's eyes glance up at the gray, oppressing sky.

"Of all days, why today?" he asks, releasing a sigh.

Teiichi lowers his sight before traversing the stone walkway and his yard. The streets of the town are relatively busy with the passing of cars and individuals racing to get to their destinations, but still he finds it so much better than inside. Rounding the first bend, he gazes upon the line of houses along the street. The sights and sounds of his surroundings slowly meld together as his thoughts rampage through his mind.

_Today's a bit tougher than I thought it would be. There are just so many thoughts, questions, and emotions attached to this... I think I'm going to explode. Am I a bad person for wishing this could have happened to someone else?_

The boy's voice trails off inside his mind as a figure suddenly appears beside him.

"What are you doing?"

Teiichi's attention snaps back into reality upon hearing a familiar voice. Turning his head, he's met by Kirie's stoic expression, her bag in tow.

"Oh. Good morning, Kirie," he greets her with a less-than-cheerful expression.

The two walk onwards with Teiichi's head glaring at the sidewalk and Kirie's vision periodically catching glances at him.

"Should you be walking around in the state that you're in?"

Teiichi's head remains fixated on the ground as the passing cars erase his silence.

"I'll be fine."

"You definitely don't look fine, and you were zoning out while walking. That's dangerous."

The fire inside of the boy's chest grows as Kirie's words prod at him.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose someone and you weren't even there when it happened?"

Kirie's helpful expression alters as her lips turn towards each other and her eyes shift away from Teiichi.

"Yes I do. My parents died in a car accident when I was at school one day," she says casually, causing the building flame to extinguish. "It was today of all days actually. What a coincidence."

"I didn't kn-"

"Why would you? I'm letting you know that in time the pain will still be there. However, it will lessen. At least that's how it is for me."

Kirie's words circle their way around the boy's mind, melding into his brain matter. Their steps come to a halt as Teiichi brings his gaze to the older teen.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up," he says, cracking a weak smile. "Also, thanks for walking me home last night."

The edges of Kirie's mouth curl upwards as the tone of her voice becomes more positive.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you didn't take any potshots at me like you did Yuuko," she says, releasing a small chuckle.

Confusion seeps into the young man's mind as he draws a blank to Kirie's comment. Digging into the reaches of his brain, the tape of yesterday afternoon replays. Nearing the end of the recording, he finds the memory.

_You're a ghost, how would you know how I feel?_

His stomach churns lightly after recalling his insensitive comment. Moving his eyes away from Kirie, he begins once-again staring at the ground. As darkness falls over the scene, the sound of two familiar voices whispering penetrates the void, sending shivers up the boy's spine. A firm hand places itself on Niiya's shoulder, grasping his attention.

"Don't dwell on it too much. You were mad. It's understandable. Just try to think before you speak next time."

Her encouraging words fall short of their mark as the boy's appearance remains constant.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kirie's hand withdraws from Teiichi's shoulders and repositions to her school bag.

"I have to get to school. I'm already late. Don't wonder around too much, Niiya."

With those parting words, Teiichi watches as Kirie's body distances herself from him. Without warning, he finds himself getting her attention again.

"Were you and Yuuko having a conversation about me while I was sleeping yesterday?"

Kirie's feet halt their advance towards the school as she looks back at him.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Teiichi crosses his fingers as the next words escape his lips.

"What was it about?"

The boy's curious words cause the girl to smirk before turning her back to him again.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing important. Just concentrate on feeling better, Niiya." And with that, she waves at him and walks away.

Massaging the thought within his mind for a second, Teiichi continues his walk. Within a few moments, he finds himself across the street from the ice-cream shop from his daydream. Checking both directions, Teiichi crosses the street and places his hands on the glass. The lights illuminate the multiple tables, chairs, and the counter with the glass sneeze-guard covering the dozens of buckets of ice cream.

"This really brings back memories."

* * *

_Teiichi's gapes as he stares longingly at the multiple flavors of ice cream, his face pressed enthusiastically against the glass. The taller gentleman wearing a red jumpsuit stares down at the boy and runs his hand over his head._

_"What flavor do you want, Son?"_

_Teiichi's eyes run the length of the glass multiple times before fixating on one brand. He points his finger on the window at his choice._

_"I want that one."_

_The man gives his son a smile before shifting his gaze upwards to the blonde female behind the counter, wearing a brown apron._

_"Cookies and cream is a great choice."_

_The woman grabs her scooper and rinses it as she readies the preparation for their order. Teiichi's eyes sparkle like a kid in an ice cream shop as he watches the frozen treat stand atop its cone. Reaching over the counter, the woman gives him the cone, causing his heart to explode with joy._

_"Thank you!" he shouts, taking a lick on the delicious dessert._

_The woman hands another cone to the man standing next to him. Bowing to the server, she maneuvers herself to the cash register. The electric whizzing of sounds fills the air before a number appears on the screen. Pulling money from his pocket, the male pays it and departs the store with Teiichi, the two soon journeying down the sidewalk with Teiichi mauling his food._

_"Slow down," the man says, laughing at the boy._

_"It's so good. I can't stop."_

_The two continue down the street until both the noises coming from Teiichi's mouth and his footsteps halt. The man beside him looks down to see his ice cream lying atop the warm concrete. The man lets out a laugh, causing Teiichi to turn red in the face, until suddenly an object appears in the child's line of sight that makes his heart rejoice. Taking the object from the male's grasp, he looks up and gives him a big smile._

_"Thanks dad!" he says, giving the cone another lick._

_"You shouldn't rush so much, Teiichi. Learn to savor things. You'll enjoy them much more."_

_Taking the man's words to heart, Teiichi calmly licks the sweet treat and lets its flavor absorb into his mouth._

* * *

Basking in the warmth of his memories, the blonde hold remains firm on the glass surface. In the back of his mind, the sound of light thumping is heard in the distance. Breaking his view from the glass, Teiichi steps away from the glass and turns his head. An object immediately thuds against his body, causing him to find himself colliding with the hard concrete. The crinkling of paper fills the air as his eyes look up once again. His vision comes in contact with a blonde girl about his age, squinting her eyes as her papers float towards the earth.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Teiichi picks himself up from the ground. Knocking the dirt off of himself, he lends a helping hand to the young woman, and placing her hand into his, he assists her in standing up. Looking down at the ground, Teiichi mentally shakes his head at the papers littering the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention," he says, bending over and collecting a couple of the fragments.

His glance unintentionally makes its way to the contents of the page. An eyebrow raises as her reads the wording aloud to himself.

"The Mysterious Akahito..."

His eyes shift upwards, catching a glimpse of the girl gathering the rest of the pages.

"Oh, it's my article for the newspaper club. I was doing research on some of the old customs around here and found this one. It seems that the people back in the day used to pay homage to a local deity from the mountain."

The expression on Teiichi's lips turn downward after hearing the girl's story.

_The number of rumors and legends around this place… you'd think all they did was sit around and tell stories all day._

Focusing harder on the girl's face, a button in his mind clicks.

"Did I run into you in the hallway at school?"

The girl's brown eyes fixate on the young man for a second before redirecting them.

"We did run into each other. Talk about a coincidence. I guess I didn't do a good job of paying more attention to my surroundings, huh?"

Teiichi's head shakes as he hands the girl back her papers. Taking them from his grip, she rearranges them in the correct order before placing them in her bag.

"It's quite alright."

The clumsy girl's face quickly finds herself bowing to the young man.

"Where are my manners? I'm Momoe Okonogi. It's nice to meet you. I'm really sorry about running into you a second time."

"I'm Teiichi Niiya. It's nice to meet you, too," he responds with a weak smile.

"It's been fun talking to you, Teiichi, but I'm already late for school. Perhaps I will be able to converse with you another time," she says, accelerating past the young man.

Teiichi's eyes lock onto the image of her as she passes by him. The words from her encounter echo in his mind.

_People back in the day used to pay homage to a local deity from the mountain._

In that instant, the image of the shrine within Yuuko's tomb flashes through his head.

"Excuse me, Momoe!"

The girl's footsteps stop their advance as she looks back at the contemplating male.

"Yes?"

Teiichi's vision locks onto the female, but his mind refuses to let him speak.

_Is this really what I want to do with my time today? Am I just trying to hide my own sadness by occupying my time?_

Breaking away from the hold his mind has over him, the words are able to freely leave his mouth.

"I would love to read your article if you don't mind. I'm doing research on a similar topic, and it would be greatly appreciated."

The girl looks at her bag and then back at Teiichi's downcast expression.

"This isn't completed yet, but if you'd like I could meet you after class and give it to you."

Teiichi hesitates for a moment as he contemplates on his situation.

"What would be a good place for you around 7pm?"

"Why not right here? My family owns the shop so it would be convenient for the both of us," she says, smiling at the young man.

"Okay. I'll be here at 7pm."

"I'll see you then," she says, immediately dashing towards the direction of Seikyou Academy.

Shifting his view towards the ice cream shop, he stares on for a moment before returning towards his home.

* * *

The late, overcast afternoon sky compliments the morbid atmosphere of the cemetery. Teiichi and his mother enter the cool and silent area as the wind forces the blades of grass to dance. Rows of stone monuments adorn the landscape as every so often the two see visitors coming and going. Following the stone walkway, they find themselves standing in front of the Niiya family plot. The silence surrounding them seems to intensify as they stare at the name 'Kei Niiya'. Water accumulates behind Teiichi's eyelids as the meaning of the marker digs deeper into his soul. Casting a glance in Teiichi's direction, the pain in his face transfers itself within his mother. Wanting to assist her son, she does the first thing that comes to mind.

"I hope all is well, Dear. Life's been a bit hectic since you've been gone, but we're managing pretty well. "

A brief silence rears its head as the woman develops her next thought.

"I have a part-time job looking after the parents of a couple of clients, so that eliminates my boredom a little. I think about you every day, though, and I hope you're not worrying about us too much."

She repositions herself in front of the grave and rubs her hands across its rough surface.

"I wonder what you're doing right now. Can you see me talking to you or are you in some far-away land? Perhaps you've started a new life somewhere else. Regardless, I love you very much and I look forward to seeing you again."

His mother steps away from the marker and place her hand on her son's shoulder. Giving him a light nudge, he steps forward, opening his eyes to the grave. Silence is all the young man is able to speak as his mother rubs her hand against his back.

"Go ahead, Teiichi."

He looks down at the grave and shutters a little at the sight of his father's name. Creating a fist with his hand, he fights back the sadness and finally speaks.

"I hope everything is going well for you. I'm doing the best I can in school, though my days seem to be getting more difficult."

Teiichi pauses as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I miss you, Dad, and I hope to see you again one day."

Teiichi's mouth shuts tightly as the final words eat away at the young man's heart. His mother's emotions fluctuate between joyous and depressing as his words stroke at her emotions. Looking at Teiichi's tired face, she wears her normal smile before embracing the young man from behind.

"He's as shy as ever, Dear. I guess he doesn't want to tell you about the girl that keeps him up all night. From what I hear, his girlfriend is quite the catch. Like father, like son?"

The boy's face turns a bright shade of red as blood fills his pores.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not my girlfriend?"

Laughter whizzes by his head as the woman releases her grip upon his neck. The warmth in the woman's heart intensifies as the negative expression on her son's face vanishes.

"See how he's reacting. He's even cuter now then he was when he was younger."

Teiichi cheeks fill with air and poke to the side while his mother gives him a bigger smile. Moments later, the two stare at each other with comforting grins, soon casting their glance back at the marker. Standing next to each other, they notice that the suffocating clouds begin to vanish from overhead.

* * *

Yukariko and Kirie's long faces stare deeply at the multiple gravestones at the Kanoe family plot. The names etched on the stones come to life as the rays of the sun fill them with its light. Yukariko's eyes close as she does a silent prayer to her ancestors. Kirie's eyes traverse the multitude of names present. Her eyes glance over her parent's names, which claws at the girl's heart for a moment.

_I hate coming here._

Placing her hands to her chest, she massages the area over her heart and removes the cause from her sight. Examining the plots like she has multiple times before, her eyes skim across the names of relatives she knows nothing of and probably never will. At a final pass, she finds her grandmother's name located on a gravestone, filled-in with red ink. Looking closely, Kirie notices the names Yukariko, Yuri, and Jin Kanoe are the only ones present.

 _Yuuko's name isn't on any of these graves,_ she thinks to herself, casting her gaze to the opened eyes of her grandmother.  _That's depressing. Maybe she pissed off the wrong people, or maybe she's just too much of an embarrassment to claim._

Yukariko notices Kirie's glance and moves her vision towards her.

"Is something the matter?"

Kirie remains silent for a moment, letting her thought cross her mind.

_Should I really ask the question? She'll more than likely get upset, but I want to know._

Her curiosity pokes at her with a devilish grin. Her grandmother's stare in conjunction with the building suspense makes her crack.

"I see a grave for you with your parent's, but I don't see one for Yuuko. Why is that?"

Silence once-again fills the air as Yukariko's vision moves towards her parent's gravestone. Staring at the red ink filling in her name causes her blood to boil.

"It's because that girl doesn't deserve to be buried with us," she says, turning away from the area and walking away.

Kirie's eyes widen as the venom in her grandmother's words seeps through the air. Seeing her relative walking away, she slowly follows behind her. The heat building in the woman's veins slowly dies down as the two make their way to the entrance of the cemetery. Coming to an intersection, the Kanoes come into contact with a familiar face.

"Good afternoon, Kirie and chairwoman. How are you?"

Kirie snaps out of her daze as the familiar voice of the young man enter her ears.

"I'm doing well," The older woman answers.

"I'm alright, Niiya. Wait, how do you know that my grandmother's the chairwoman?"

"I met her before summer break on Kaede Hill."

Teiichi feels a slight pinch on the back of his arm after answering the girl's question. Turning his head towards his mother, he sees a curious look on her face.

"Is this your girlfriend, Teiichi?"

Teiichi gives the woman a death-glare while Kirie's eyes widen in surprise.

"You can't just blurt stuff like out, Mom," he says, turning his head towards the blushing female.

His mom gives him a light laugh before bowing towards the strangers.

"I'm Teiichi's mother, Chizuru Niiya. It's nice to meet the both of you."

Yukariko gives the woman a slight chuckle before bowing her head in Chizuru's direction.

"I'm Yukariko Kanoe and this is my granddaughter, Kirie Kanoe. It's nice to meet you."

Staring towards Kirie, she gives her a quick smile.

"I didn't realize you had a boyfriend. You've grown up so fast."

Kirie's face turns bright red as she stares back at her grandmother.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"What she said," Teiichi adds.

Removing the smile from her face, Yukariko focuses her attention back on the other two. In the moments of declining laughter, Yukariko's head suddenly feels a jolt of electricity, bringing her to speak.

"Excuse me for asking, but would you happen to be of any relation to Suguchi Niiya?"

"Why yes. That was my grandfather's name," Chizuru answers with a smile on her face.

Yukariko's heart-rate increases and her happier expression returns to its earlier demeanor as she looks at the two. Graciously bowing before their company, Yukariko gives them a polite smile before addressing them again.

"It was nice meet you two, but Kirie and I must depart. I hope you two have a safe journey home."

The sudden change in her grandmother's mood causes Kirie's eyes to shift towards her as she proceeds past the Niiyas. As the Kanoes make it close to the entrance of the cemetery, Kirie decides to break the silence.

"Is something wrong, Grandmother?"

Yukariko's heart-rate decreases as the distance between the mom and son duo grows.

"It's nothing at all."

* * *

The door to the ice-cream shop opens, granting Teiichi access to its busy innards. The conversations blaring through the establishment drowns out Teiichi's thoughts. Picking a table against the wall, he takes a seat in the wooden chair, and staring outside the window, he gazes on at the children passing by and the cars roaming the streets. Within moments, Teiichi's partner comes through the door. Looking around, she spots him near the window.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," she says, taking a seat.

"Not at all," he answers honestly, shaking his head.

Reaching into her bag, she pulls out a stack of paper and hands them to Teiichi. Taking the pages into his possession, the boy stares intently at the title before turning the page. As his eyes skim through the pages, he can feel his insides begin to bubble at every mention of the words 'sacrifice' and 'god'. The stack of papers slap the table top as his glare focuses towards the bright ceiling.

_This Akahito would choose another to be sacrificed to appease the mountain god. Due to the nature of the ritual, the person choosing usually hid their face, as condemning someone else would prove to be a heavy burden. I wonder if this is what happened to Yuuko. That shrine is down there with her body._

Momoe glances at him for a second, before looking down at the pages.

"It's disturbing to say the least. From what I could find, though, the last time this happened was several hundred years ago. You know how things were back in the dark ages."

"It's still sad that stuff like this happened in this past," he says, shaking his head.

Momoe stares at the boy's disappointed face. Removing her cell phone from her bag, she quickly jumps up from the table.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get home. If you like, you can stop by the newspaper club. We have a collection of material similar to this lying around."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he answers with little thought.

"I'll see you then," she says, removing herself from the table and exiting the establishment.

Teiichi casts his glance down on the paper once more before taking it into his hand and leaving.

* * *

The door to the Niiya household opens, letting in the early evening light. Kicking off his shoes, Teiichi peers down the corridor with papers in hand.

"I'm home!"

His mother's footsteps come from the back of the house, bringing with it a nice smile. As he takes a step into the hallway, she notices him carrying a stack of papers.

"Welcome home, Teiichi. What do you have there?"

"It's an article," he replies a little dryly.

Her lips turn up as she looks at her son's unhappy face.

"Are you still mad at me about earlier?"

Teiichi lets her question hang in the air a little before gracing it with an answer.

"Perhaps."

A light chuckle fills the hallway, causing his mouth to pucker.

"How was I supposed to know that wasn't the girl? I though you said her name was Yukina or Karin or something along those lines. Look at it this way, you're feeling better than you were earlier today, right?"

A burst of air leaves the boy's mouth as he continues towards the living area of the house, his mother close behind him.

"Her name is Yuuko, Mom, and stop calling her my girlfriend. I am feeling better, but that doesn't mean you should do whatever you want."

The woman hits herself on the head.

"I'm sorry about that," she says with a nervous chuckle, disregarding his late comment. "What is Yuuko's last name?"

Teiichi withholds his answer for a minute.

"It's Kanoe."

His mother tilts her head and stares at the young man.

"Kanoe... Do you mean that was her family we were talking to at the cemetery?"

"Yes."

Teiichi's gaze shifts downward at the stack of paper in his grasp. Chizuru looks at her soon before turning her attention away from him. In the back of her mind, the name Yuuko keeps popping up in her mind, but she's unable to place the significance.

_Yuuko Kanoe. Why does that sound so familiar?_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Two Pair

The early morning light beams through the window of the club room as Yuuko stands atop the president's desk. Her fingers finish attaching a streamer to the corner of the window, and jumping down, the club-president admires her handiwork. Balloons and streamers dangle from the ceiling like stalactites. Moving to the couch, she places herself on its firm cushion and faces towards the coffee table. Taking the pen into her grasp, she presses it down on the white paper and begins writing. Her hand moves gracefully, applying careful and immaculate penmanship to her canvas. The sound of the pen hitting the table precedes the childish squeal that escapes her lips as she examines her work.

"It's done!"

Placing the envelope in her lap, Yuuko folds the document to meet its required dimensions before placing it inside. The envelope finds its home atop the table before the point of the pen presses firmly upon its body. With careful strokes, the name 'Teiichi' appears on the girl's wrapper, written in the style of nobility. The pen finds itself upon the table once again as she sits back and ingests the fruits of her labor.

"What should I make him for lunch?"

* * *

The morning bell emits its regular ring as Teiichi moves his way through the halls of Seikyou Academy. Footsteps and conversation bounce from wall to wall as the multiple faces appear and disappear into the crowd. Passing the threshold into the classroom, the blonde places his bag on his desk before throwing himself hastily into his seat. His eyes skim the room to find a number of students spread out, holding conversations among themselves. Undoing the clasp of his bag, he reaches in and pulls out his usual notebook before placing his bag on the floor. Flipping the pages open, he focuses on the multiple numbers lining the page once again. Suddenly, a figure appears before the boy, breaking his concentration on the material. Moving his eyes away, they come in contact with the blue eyes belonging to Haruka. Bringing her gaze down upon him, she delivers a brief smile unto her friend.

"Good morning, Teiichi. I hope you're feeling better."

A genuine smile forms on Teiichi's face as he places his hand on the book.

"Good morning, Haruka. Yeah, I'm feeling better. I appreciate everything you did for me the other day."

"Don't mention it."

Her school-bag jumps from one hand to another before her eyes wander towards Teiichi's notebook. Teiichi's eyes focus on the girl's constant swaying and dancing finger before moving his attention back towards her azure eyes.

"Where is Yuuto?"

"He's out sick today," she answers, placing herself in his seat. "He told me it's only a cold, so he should return in a few days."

Though the young woman is sitting down, her fidgeting still causes his brain to raise flags. More students begin to file into the room as Haruka and Teiichi remain in silence. With each passing minute, the volume of conversations increase, drowning out each-other. Haruka's bag touches the floor before she continues their own conversation.

"How is your club progressing these days? Have you gotten any new members?"

Teiichi's finger scratches at his chin as he stares up at the ceiling.

"I did learn an interesting story from a long time ago, but I won't bore you with it. Other than that, nothing big has been going on in the club. As for the members, we have two new ones. However, they are unofficial."

"I never would have guessed that paranormal stuff would be so popular here. Besides, I didn't even know you had a hobby like that."

"Believe me, if didn't start that way. It's more like I stumbled into it," He answers, casting his gaze towards his bag.

"Do you find it strange that there are so many rumors and ghosts stories at this school?"

"It is strange, and I'm not exactly sure why that is," he responds, a picture of Yuuko forming in his mind. "I plan on finding out, though."

A heavy set of footsteps suddenly breaks out into the classroom. Shifting his glance backwards, he notices an adult figure enter the room. Haruka watches as the adult walks past the back row and make his way towards the front of the room, his schoolbag in hand. Noticing the time for talk drawing to a close, she focuses on Teiichi for one last question.

"Do you mind having lunch with me today? I have something important I want to ask you."

Staring at the girl's long expression, a twinge of sadness wiggles its way into his heart. His head nods at his friend's request, bringing a smile to her face.

"Thanks," she says, removing herself from her boyfriend's seat. "I'll be waiting for you under the Sakura tree okay."

"Okay," Teiichi replies as the girl turns around and heads for her desk.

* * *

With the lesson coming to an end, the warden of classroom 1-C gives the students permission to leave its confines. Teiichi, being the closest to the door, grabs his bento and quickly escapes into the school's corridor. No sooner did his feet hit the wooden floor of the hallway, however, that an ear-shattering yell enters into his brain.

"I hope you're feeling better, Teiichi!"

Arms constrict the boy's movements before he's being jerked towards the adjacent wall. A smile adorns his attacker's face as her cheek nuzzles against his, paralyzing him. After moments of enduring her harsh display of affection, he's able to utter words once more.

"I'm doing much better, Yuuko. Can you let me go?"

Releasing her grip from his body, she quickly grasps his hand and pulls him down the hall.

"I have something I want to show you in the clubroom!"

Placing his feet down for leverage, he brings their momentum to halt. Yuuko's eyes stare at him with confusion as he grasps his bento harder. Teiichi's brown eyes stare into her scarlet orbs sheepishly, not knowing what she will say next but absolutely dreading it.

"I can't visit the clubroom right now. Haruka has something important she needs to talk to me about."

The tight grip that once held his hand in place loosens, causing it to fall to his side.

"She has… something important to talk to you about?" she repeats, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Teiichi's gaze shifts away from the girl's face and looks at the students down the hall. A slight tingle emerges from deep within Yuuko's chest. However, she shakes off the feeling.

"If it's important, who am I to stop you, right? We can get together later on today."

Teiichi's stomach drops after hearing the young woman's words. The sound of chatter and footsteps erupt from behind the door as a group of classmates exit the room. He holds his tongue until they advance far enough for him to continue talking. Placing his hand upon her head, his hands caress her hair.

"I may not be able to come by later on. I have some research to do with the newspaper club. I read an interesting story from Momoe and I want to see if it has anything to do with you."

"Who's Momoe?"

"She's the one who invited me to the newspaper club's room after class. She's a little clumsy, but she's not bad."

The pressure on Yuuko's bottom lip from her teeth causes her skin to turn a dark red. As another group of students exit the room, she continues her questioning.

"Do you have to do that today? You were just grieving. You should take it easy and not rush back towards death-related things."

The blonde's head shakes in disagreement as he dons a smile.

"It may still hurt a little, but thanks to you and the others, I think I'll be fine."

At that moment, Haruka exits the classroom with her lunch in tow. Her downcast expression lightens as she spots Teiichi standing off to the corner.

"I thought you were long gone, Teiichi. We can go together if you want."

Taking his glance away from the club-president he gives the young woman a quick nod.

"Sure, but can you go on ahead? I'll be right behind you."

Hearing his reply, the azure-eyed girl walks past Teiichi and Yuuko, drawing the ghost's attention to her. Her lonely and desolate eyes produce a twinge in Yuuko's chest. As Haruka passes behind her, Yuuko brings her eyes back to Teiichi. Staring into his brown orbs, her heart-rate increases and she quickly repositions her head.

"I wanted to say thank you for what you did the other day. It meant a lot to me," he says, walking up to the girl and giving her a quick hug. "I'm also sorry about the ghost comment, as well."

Yuuko looks down at Teiichi's head before he releases his grip on her. Walking past his taller club-member, a barely audible phrase hits his ear.

"No problem."

* * *

Under the warm, summer sun Haruka and Teiichi say their grace after breaking open their bentos. Teiichi picks up his chopsticks while Haruka stares up at the glowing sun. Her vision distorts as the confusion inside of her mind grows larger. Taking her eyes from the sky, she glances over at Teiichi's calm appearance, which brings a slight smile to her face.

"Thanks again for eating with me."

"No problem," he says, casting a quick glance in her direction.

The majority of their lunch is held in quiet as both take quick glances at each other, but still nothing is said. Teiichi grabs the bit of his lunch and places it inside of his mouth. Biting down on the bit, he takes another glance at Haruka, only to notice that she's barely eaten anything. Repositioning his sight to her blank eyes, he's thrown off guard by Haruka's sudden question.

"Would you… tell me if Yuuto was talking to other girls?"

Teiichi's food suddenly goes down his throat. The hardened lump of food slowly pushes its way down his esophagus, bringing dread into his mind. The sound of his fist pounding on his chest fills the air in a desperate attempt to relieve his discomfort. In mere moments, the fragment makes it way down the boy's throat. Haruka offers him some of her juice, but placing his hand up in defiance, he stays off her aide.

"W-Where'd that come from?"

Taking a bite of her food, she lets Teiichi's words simmer inside of her head. After ingesting the meal, she continues her conversation with him.

"It's a general question."

Teiichi's eyes narrow at the girl before she focuses her eyes on him. Staring into her blue eyes, he scratches his head as Haruka's hair sways in the wind.

"Sure I would."

A small sigh escapes her lips upon hearing Teiichi's words.

"Thanks."

The intensity of Teiichi's stare increases as she takes another bite.

"Is there something going on between you two, or would it be better if I stayed out of it?"

Swallowing the current piece of food, she places her lid back on the box. Her container finds a home upon the wavering grass near her leg. The sudden increase in wind throws her hair violently into the air, causing her to grasp it. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rests her chin upon them, sighing deeply.

"It just seems… like I don't understand him anymore," she says, causing Teiichi's eyebrow to raise. "He's getting more distant and uninterested. I try not to crowd him and give him all the space he needs, but still... it doesn't seem like it's helping."

"Have you asked him about it?"

She fixates her eyes upon the dancing vegetation in front of her. Haruka's hands clench onto her legs at the boy's question.

"I did, but he said it was nothing," she says, tears building in her eyes. "Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?"

Teiichi sits his bento on the ground and stares at the passing clouds.

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure he still likes you."

Haruka's blood begins to simmer as her mind slowly gyrates out of control. Closing her eyes, the liquid slowly flows down her face.

"Then what am I doing wrong, Teiichi?"

The silence between the two roams onwards as the wind continues its journey through the area. The bell to the school chimes, alerting the inmates that mealtime is over. Picking himself up from the soft grass, he knocks the remnants of the earth from his uniform, and casting his gaze upon the young woman below him, his hand extends outwards, awaiting her to accept his kind gesture. Her head elevates itself to see the blonde's limb wavering in the wind. Using her one of her hands to wipe away the evidence of her despair, Haruka places the other within her friend's care. He hoists the young woman to her feet and gives her a reassuring smile before releasing her hand.

"I don't know if you're doing anything wrong, but if you want me to, I can talk to him."

The girl's facial expression beams with a new light after hearing Teiichi proposal. Her arms quickly wrap around the boy's upper body, releasing him after a few seconds.

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank you!" she says, picking her bento up from the ground.

Teiichi and Haruka give each other a final glance before making their way back towards the steps of the building.

* * *

The school-bell song float through the air, giving Teiichi the freedom to roam the halls. The halls themselves accommodate the fading voices of students as he passes a series of empty classrooms on his journey. Finding his intended destination, he rounds the corner of the door-frame and finds a group of students hovering over a desk by the window. The sound of his steps trips an alarm within the students' minds, causing their eyes to immediately focus on the outsider. Amongst the stares, a cheerful voice bursts through the awkwardness.

"Niiya, you came!"

Momoe's beaming smile shoots towards the boy as her hand sways in the air. Teiichi's feet use her gesture as a beacon while crossing the unfamiliar territory.

"You invited him, Momoe?" a girl with glasses and long, black hair asks.

Nodding her head, she stands up, causing the rest of the room to look at her. Focusing her attention on Teiichi, she places her hand in his direction.

"This is Teiichi Niiya."

"It's nice to meet everyone," he says, giving them a friendly bow.

The children in the room reciprocate the gesture.

"This is the club-president, Sasaha Sahara."

The president waves her hand to the young man as Momoe continues her introduction of the rest of the club members. Teiichi returns the polite gesture to them all before all of the club member's attentions focus on their initial interests. Teiichi's eyes scour the innards of the new scenery. Bringing them upon the desk everyone is huddled around, he see's a collection of paper scraps littering the top of the wooden table. Standing beside the rest of the group, he's able to make out the various strips of writing.

"Rumors in front of the water fountain. Missing school funds. Dating younger women. What exactly is the purpose of the newspaper club?" he asks, staring at the club-president.

"It's to keep the students informed about the happenings going on around the school, or whatever else we deem interesting to relay to people," Sasaha replies with a proud smile.

Teiichi's gaze averts back to the papers upon receiving his answer. Momoe's eyes scour the scraps of paper frantically until she finds something of value to Teiichi. Throwing a hand in the air, she emits her cheerful demeanor once more, involuntarily bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Here you go, Teiichi. Since you're a part of the Paranormal Investigation Club, this should be of help to you," she says, handing him one of the pieces of paper.

Extending his hand outwards, his grips the sheet and brings it to his face. His eyes skim across the contents of the paper, only to cause an eyebrow to raise in confusion.

_Stairway to another dimension?_

"You don't look like the type to be into that stuff," Sasaha says, eying the blonde. "I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Momoe claps her hands together at the president's comment.

Why don't we show him all of the scary material we've collected?"

"Why not?" Sasaha says, motioning towards the desk in the front of the room.

One of the members walks to the teacher's desk and grabs a binder from its drawer. Returning to the previous location, the sound of the binder sweeps the room as it hits the tabletop. Teiichi stares at the object before placing his hand on the cover.

"Do you mind if I go through it?" he asks, shifting his eyes to the club president.

"Go ahead."

The pages of the binder fly open and take off from one part of the book to the other. Teiichi's face lights up at the numerous articles about ghosts, sounds, and disappearances within the binder's pages. As the pages flicker onwards, his eyes scroll back and forth, glancing over the material and causing stares of confusion on the faces of the other club members. Sasaha repositions herself beside Teiichi, placing her hand on the table.

"It seems like everyone and their dog has a ghost story or rumor at this school."

Picking up the book from the table, Teiichi looks on at the girl as she hands it to him.

"We can let you borrow this if you like. We have copies."

"Really?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at the club-president.

A smile comes across Sasaha's face, causing his mind to go on the defensive.

"I'll let you borrow this, if you are willing to verify the stories in this book. We're busy with more important matters, so it works out for everyone. How does that sound?"

His gaze shifts from the book in his hand to the girl's face, and then back to the book. A sense of accomplishment sweeps over the young man as his head nods in agreement.

"Okay."

"That's great," the girl says, throwing her hands together and turning her head towards Momoe. "Do you mind working with Teiichi on this? With two people I'm sure it will go a lot faster."

She glances over at the boy to find him, placing his head back into the book before answer the question.

"Sure."

The darkening colors bleeding through the window bring Teiichi's head away from the book and towards the transparent glass. The body of the book collapses on itself, releasing a thud before Teiichi looks up at the club members.

"It was nice meeting you all," he says, bowing to them once-again before taking his leave of the room.

_I can't believe it's this late._

Picking up the pace of his walk, he hastily makes his way out of the room and into the corridor. As he passes the front of the school, a sound echoes through the halls, catching his attention. Turning his head, he finds Momoe running towards him. Standing still to let the girl catch up, another set of footsteps suddenly emerge from the colorful corridor behind them both. Teiichi's head snaps around to observe crimson eyes inching their way towards his location.

"You're faster… than you look," Momoe says, hunching over to catch her breath. "I… was wondering if we could… walk home together. That way… we can go over the items in the binder."

Teiichi's eyes shift back to the figure approaching his location. The boy's heart begins to speed up as he faces towards Momoe.

"Sure. I don't see why not," he says, giving her a polite nod.

Turning his head, he stares at the beaming face of the girl closing in on him. Momoe's breathing slows, giving her the ability to pick her head up. Staring at the back of the young man's head, she observes the direction in which he's looking. Casting her glance in that direction, she finds only the evening sun's rays pouring in through the windows.

"Ummm... what are you looking at?"

Teiichi's body jumps at the notice of his staring, causing him to turn his attention back to Momoe.

"It's nothing," he answers, pausing with his next line. "Hey, do you mind waiting for me outside? I will be there in a second."

The young woman nods her head at the boy before straightening herself up. With their conversation finished, she turns towards the entrance of the building and makes her way out. As the door's closure echoes throughout the hallway, the bodies of Teiichi and Yuuko are the only two to fill the scene.

"Good evening, Teiichi. Did you finally find some free time?"

Teiichi glances up at the teenager's shimmering red eyes and pinkish lips before quickly looking away. Yuuko's face dons a light smile upon seeing the boy react like that.

"Not really. I just got out of the newspaper club's room. I was able to get this binder full of paranormal stuff for us though," he says, pulling the item from his bag.

Taking the binder from his hand, Yuuko flips through its pages, not paying much attention but briefly skimming over various articles. Her head cocks to the side as she reads one of the texts on the last page, but she soon closes the book.

_I didn't know I had a grave behind the school._

Handing the book back to the young man, she gazes into his brown eyes.

"Why don't you and I investigate some of the stories, Teiichi? We can have another night just like at the training camp."

The young man's eyes shift from his friend to the door leading to his freedom. Moving his eyes back to the glistening eyes that stare at him, he feels his body begin to melt away.

_This isn't good. I need to do something, and fast!_

His consciousness begins to slip even faster as her seductive stare pierces deeply into him. Releasing the book from his hand, the collision it makes with the floor breaks him out of his trance. His body bends down, recovering the binder from the floor before gazing upon his older friend.

"I can't stay tonight. I told that girl I'd walk her home."

Teiichi's words causes the tingle inside of Yuuko's chest to reemerge, making her look towards the entrance. Placing her hands behind her back, she gives her friend a quick smile before moving towards him. Hurriedly wrapping her arms around his small frame, she avoids looking into his eyes as she presses her body lightly against his own.

"You have a safe trip home," she says, loosening her grips on her club-member.

As she moves away from the blonde student, Teiichi glances at her unfamiliar smile as she waves him off.

"Maybe we will be able to do it tomorrow. Until then, be a good girl."

Getting closer to the door, the air in the hallway seemed to lose its regular warmth. Not wanting to look back, he opens the entrance to the school and steps outside. During his trip out of the building, the same thought constantly runs through his mind.

_I'm such a liar._

* * *

The dust particles dance in the presence of the light bulb's glow. The crash of boxes against the attic floor kicks up dust in Chizuru's face. Shielding her mouth and nose with her hand, she stares at the accumulation of objects that lay in disarray.

"I really need to clean up here more often."

Grabbing hold of a vertical box, she pulls it to the side, revealing multiple smaller boxes against the wall. Her hands push aside the combination of containers and storage devices before dust shoots up in her face again. Turning her body away from the ailing cloud, coughs forcefully eject themselves from her throat. Water wells up in the woman's eyes before she's able to turn her attention back towards the boxes, and pushing aside a container with the words "moving" on it, she finally arrives at the box of choice.

"Here we go!" she says enthusiastically, grabbing the tall container and pulling it towards the center of the room.

Taking her fingernails, she pries at the edges of the tape for a moment before the adhesive releases its grip on the container. The sound of the material tearing against its cardboard frame travels around the room. As the ripping comes to an end, the flaps of the cardboard jiggle, celebrating its freedom.

"It's been a while since I've gone through grandfather's stuff."

Sticking her hand into its mouth, a yell shoots through her ears, causing her to withdraw.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Teiichi!"

Chizuru gazes at the container before turning her back to it. Her footsteps trail off, leaving the object standing in the center of the room. Fighting the desire to return back to claim her prize, the woman lets her feet guide her down to the lower levels of the house where her son awaits.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Twilight Fades

**A/N: Bold text represents Shadow Yuuko's speech/thoughts.**

As Teiichi walks down the hall, his fingers scrap along his scalp, a yawn escaping his lips. Reaching the entrance of the kitchen, he turns into the room where he finds his mother sitting calmly with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, Teiichi," she says, placing the cup on the table.

"Good morning," he replies, taking his usual spot.

Their hands clasp together before they bow their heads.

"Thank you for the food," they chant in unison.

Picking up their chopsticks, the two begin stuffing their face with seaweed. The sloshing of miso soup as it enters their mouths hydrates the warm rice, helping to wash it down. It's not long before both members are able to finish their meals. Getting up from the table, Chizuru gathers the dishes and places them in the sink. Water rushes into its innards as the sun's rays brighten their Friday morning.

"How are you doing in your studies?"

After removing himself from it, the young man pushes the chair under the table.

"I need to spend more time working on my math skills, but other than that I'm doing well. Once all these club activities die down I'm sure my grades will sky-rocket."

Spraying detergent into the rising water, bubbles foam from mixture. His mother's expression turns into curiosity as she digests his words.

"You're in a club now? I didn't think you had any interest in doing that," she says, turning to face her son with a smile. "Which club might that be?"

Teiichi gazes at the floor upon hearing his mother's question. He remains silent for a few moments before opening his mouth to answer.

"The Paranormal Investigation Club."

Chizuru's eyebrow rises when the word paranormal reaches her ears. The running water ceases as the young man's gaze remains on the floor.

"That's a new one. We didn't have a club like that when I was in school. What is it that you do?"

Teiichi brings his gaze from the ground to his mother's curious expression, but he says nothing, allowing her to continue speaking.

"Is this an all-male club or something? This doesn't sound like the standard club a school would ok."

"It's sort of an unofficial club. Yuuko and I started it when we first met."

Chizuru's face stares blankly at the young man for a moment before completely comprehending his words. Her hand makes its way over her face as she wears an excited smile.

"Are you two the only members of this club?"

Teiichi's gaze shifts uncomfortably to the wall as he notices the smile on the woman's face.

"Officially… yes. However, we have two unofficial members as well."

Even with the mention of unofficial members, the smile on the woman's faces remains as wide and visible as ever.

_That was an ingenious start if she was trying to grab his attention quickly._

Suddenly, the vibration of Teiichi's cell phone against his leg reaches his attention. Pulling the item out, he turns off the alarm and places it back.

"Looks like I need to head to school. I'll see you later, Mom."

Teiichi turns with his hand bidding farewell to his guardian before exiting the room. Chizuru's attention shifts back to the dishes and places the washcloth into the warm, bubbling liquid. The mischievous smile remains present on her face as she stares into the waving motion of the water.

"Paranormal Investigation Club… where do these kids come up with this stuff?"

* * *

Kirie arrives in the kitchen to the sight of her grandmother placing the last of the miso soup on the table. The silence hovers in the air as the females take their seat at the table, remaining even as they both say their grace. Picking up their chopsticks, they begin eating the rice, fish, and soup collection in front of them, neither saying a word.

_Grandmother's awfully quiet today. I wonder if something is wrong._

Taking another bite of her fish, she takes occasional glances at her relative. As Kirie's places her chopsticks on her plate, her grandmother's inquisitive voice catches her attention.

"I see you've been coming home later these past couple of days."

The hairs on Kirie's arm stand on end at the random comment. Pulling her shoulders towards her head, she focuses her gaze on the empty dishes lining the table.

"I've just been busy doing club activities, is all."

Yukariko brings her eyes to meet Kirie's, causing the younger woman to sweat bullets.

"What are you so nervous about? I didn't know you were a part of any clubs."

Kirie's fingers twirl around each other as the feel of her grandmother's stare embarrasses her even more.

"It's not an official club."

Yukariko's eyebrow raises at the teenager curiously. Removing herself from her chair, she grabs a couple of the dishes from the table and places them in the sink, turning her attention back to her granddaughter.

"What's the name of your club?"

"It's the Paranormal Investigation Club."

The elderly woman looks on as her granddaughter's face turns a light shade of pink, sending her eyes downwards. Shaking her head at Kirie's embarrassed appearance, she makes her way to the table.

"Whose idea was this?" she asks, holding the plates steady.

Picking her head up from the table, she can still see the faint grin on the old woman's face.

"It was actually Teiichi and Yu-"

Kirie's words fall into the hole of her throat halfway through her sentence. Not wanting to cause her grandmother any pain, she coughs to hide the last syllable she uttered.

"You've been hanging around that Teiichi quite a bit these days. Was his mother right?"

The kitchen chair claws at the floor as Kirie rockets upwards in protest. Scrunching her face up, she stares at the back of her grandmother head with a sour expression.

"You're terrible, Grandmother."

A gentle laughter erupts in front of the fuming teenager as the old woman looks towards the dishes.

"That's so cute," Yukariko and another voice utters in her head.

The woman's body freezes for a moment before acting like nothing happened. Taking a final glance at the woman, Kirie turns around and storms out of the house. Yukariko's demeanor slowly changes as she clears her mind, leaving behind the sound of the water below her.

* * *

Yuuko's pale skin rests upon the dusty glass's surface. Her scarlet eyes stare out into the vast area of the forgotten school grounds. Rubbing her fingers across the transparency, her mind wanders the arid wastes of reality.

"Why did things turn out like this? I just wanted to spend time with Teiichi, but now we're drifting apart."

Spinning around, she places her back against the window and casts her eyes upon the club room.

"When was the last time you even came into the club room?" she says to herself, running her sight along the multiple streamers hanging from the ceiling. "Ever since Momoe and Haruka came into the picture, it's like you've been avoiding me."

Yuuko's nails dig into her chest as the utterance of their names stabs at her heart. The rhythmic pounding within her mind drowns out her thoughts without fail. Her eyelids lock themselves down as the rapid beating in her head slowly decreases until her thoughts become audible once again. Her hand falls flatly upon her chest as a sigh of relief blows through her lips. Opening her eyes, she stares longingly at the envelope that lies neatly on the table next to a circular container.

_What's wrong with me?_

Her hand rests lazily upon her face, keeping her eyes hidden from the stares of the room. The back of her head causes the window to shake with its light touch. The tips of her fingers graze the features of her soft skin while freeing the vision of her face. Yuuko's eyes stare emotionlessly at the emptiness of the clubroom, her mind slowly losing to her imagination.

_I don't want to feel this way anymore, but what can I do?_

**_"Isn't it a great feeling?"_ **

Yuuko's eyes immediately dart towards the doorway of the clubroom only to find emptiness. Sweat forms on her skin as her heart-rate begins to climb. Her vision rockets back and forth from the entrance to various parts of the room at break-neck speeds.

"I must be hearing things," she says, focusing her eyes on the couch closest to the door.

Placing her hand upon her chest, her mind clears itself off all thoughts, slowly decreasing the thumping in her chest. Casting her gaze around the room once again, the silence of her surroundings makes the hairs on the girl's arms stand up. The soft patters of her feet dance along the wooden floor as she makes her way towards the entrance of the room. Placing her hand on the door, the sensation of a hand touching her shoulder causes her feet to bolt forward, leaving the doorway open.

_I'm scared… I'm scared. I think that thing is back._

Within the doorway of the open room, a lone figure stands within the threshold. Its eyes stare intently at the young woman's body running down the old corridor. After watching Yuuko turn the corner, the figure advances beyond the entryway of the room, closing the door smoothly behind it.

**"All you do is run."**

* * *

The grace of the morning sun shines down upon the Teiichi as he climbs the hill leading to the school. Reaching into his school bag, he removes the binder and stares deeply among its contents. Strike marks liter the pages as he progresses line by line. The pages of the binder flip continuously before he lands on the final page of the book. Casting his gaze at the mid-section of the page, his eyes lock onto the text. Glancing over the final articles to explore, the books slams shut before Teiichi brings his attention back to reality. Placing the item back into his bag, a sudden voice causes his head to spin itself around.

"Good morning, Niiya."

"Good morning, Kirie. What a surprise meeting you here."

The two's paces match each other before Teiichi continues his journey with his new companion towards the school. Kirie's eyes glance over the younger student, taking in his brown eyes and light-colored skin. They both walk in silence as conversation and cars buzz around their head. Minutes later, the image of the school appears within their sight. Standing at the threshold of the gate, the two cast their eyes at the image of Yuuko standing against the stone structure. After getting close enough to the building, Yuuko suddenly springs forward from her position and waves frantically towards the young man with a wide, excited smile on her face.

"Good morning, Teiichi. Did you rest well last night?"

"Good morning, Yuuko," he says, giving her a friendly smile. "I'm rested."

Yuuko looks down at the Teiichi's bag and then glances up at him.

"How close are we to finishing the book?"

Teiichi looks down as well, glancing back up at the smiling face of his friend.

"There's not too many left. We should be able to finish it by the end of next week."

Yuuko clasps her hands together and moves closer to the young man. Her sudden movement towards him causes his body to freeze. Peering down into the young man's eyes, a sharp pain shoots through her head, causing her face to contort.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answers with a smile, massaging her head.

Kirie looks at both individuals before taking a step forward past their current location.

"I see that I'm a third wheel in this, so I think I will head to class."

Teiichi is reaching his hand towards the young woman as she walks when a cheerful voice causes all three people to stop and turn around.

"Good morning, Niiya!"

The smiling face of the blonde female shines in Teiichi's direction. Placing his hand in the air, he gives the young woman a welcoming smile in return.

"Good morning, Momoe."

As the teenager stands next to Teiichi, Kirie eyes the young woman as Yuuko stares at Teiichi's friendly demeanor. The burning sensation inside of her chest resurfaces, this time even stronger than before, causing her to place her back against the wall.

"Are you ready to finish up the rest of those mysteries, Niiya?"

A nervous chuckle breaks out from his mouth before answering the girl's question.

"Of course."

Tossing her hand into the air, Momoe releases an audible squeal before turning her head towards Kirie.

"Are you going to be joining us too, Kirie?"

Kirie's expression remains neutral as she moves her bag from hand to hand.

"I'll think about that. I may have something to do."

"That's too bad," she says, turning back towards Teiichi. "It looks like it's a date for us then, Niiya."

Teiichi's face blushes as the words exit from the girl's mouth. However, instead of noticing this, the trembling hands of Yuuko quickly catch Kirie's attention. Placing the shaking limbs behind her back, she stares downward at the ground.

_Not this feeling again._

"I guess I'll see you after class, Teiichi," she says, walking away from the trio with a giant grin on her face.

Within moments, Momoe disappears within the crowd of individuals heading inside of the building. Shifting his attention back to Yuuko, the image of her hiding her eyes raises concern in Teiichi.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuuko?"

Lifting her vision from the ground, she looks over at the young blonde. Forcing a smile onto her face, she places her hands together in front of her lap.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

Teiichi glances at her for a moment before accepting her words as truth.

"I'm going to head to class. I'll see you a little later, Yuuko," he says, walking off into the crowd of students.

Yuuko's smile disappears as he gets eaten up by the mouth of the building. Stepping beside Kirie, the females' eyes lock onto each other for a moment before Yuuko passes her. Kirie's turns towards the building and stares at the exiting girl.

"What are you so jealous about?" she asks, stopping Yuuko in her tracks. "It's only natural that she'd spend time with him. If it bothers you so much, why don't you confess to him? Not that it will matter much."

With those final words, Kirie progresses inside of the school building, leaving her relative to herself. The words from her mouth sink into Yuuko's mind like quicksand as she stares at her home.

_Jealous... am I really jealous of that girl? I don't know what jealousy is._

**It's what you felt a moment ago.**

Yuuko's sight dances around the school's courtyard to reveal the last of the children making their way inside the building. A sense of dread comes over the girl, much like before, and this causes her to stare at the open doors of the entrance hall even harder. Letting her legs guide her, she races into the building, trying to outrun the ominous feeling she is now quite familiar with.

* * *

The sound of laughter and conversation circles Teiichi's desk as he firmly places himself in the seat. His school bag produces a quiet thud as it lands beside his desk. Surveying his surroundings, he notices that Haruka and Yuuto's desks remain empty.

_I wonder how long I can keep this up._

The conversation inside of the room dies down as the sound of heavy footsteps emerges from behind him. Students scramble to their seats as the teacher makes his way to the front of the classroom. Teiichi grabs his bag and fishes for his notebook. His fingers walk the edges of the materials until they arrive at the target surface. Clamping down on the object, Teiichi removes it from his bag and places it on his desk. Flipping open the pages, he immediately takes the notebook to the page he was previously on before returning his attention to his bag. Reaching into it, he pulls a pencil out of its home and closes its flap. Turning his head back to his paper, his body jumps as a pale finger lies atop his work.

"This one is wrong, Teiichi."

His eyes walk their way up from the fingertip, to the arm, and end up at the smiling face of its owner.

"Thanks," he replies, erasing the incorrect portion of the work.

"Anytime," she replies, running her finger along his clammy skin.

He corrects the mistake on the page and turns his attention towards the girl beside him. The two stare into each other's eyes for just a moment before Yuuko repositions herself behind him. Placing her arms around the young man's shoulder, she nuzzles the back of his neck, sending chills up his spine.

"Is something the matter, Yuuko? You're acting strange."

Yuuko's leans forward slowly, gently placing her breasts against his back. His pencil dances in his grip as the feel of her body causes him to seize up. Glancing at the slow movement of the girl beside him, he latches onto her fingers before prying them off.

"Now… now is not the time for this."

Her cheeks bloat as her fingers retract from the young man's body. Taking a step back, she stares at the boy's reddish face before taking a seat against the wall.

"Why don't you like playing around with me anymore?"

Keeping his gaze hidden from her, he attempts to write down notes pertaining to the lecture. Taking a break in between topics, Teiichi addresses the young woman.

"It's not that I don't like playing around with you, it's just that there's a time and place for it, and that's not now."

Yuuko's eyes stay fixated on the young man's moving arms as the teacher's speech echoes in the room.

"You weren't happy when it was just the two of us?"

Sweat begins to flow from the boy's head as her question bounces around inside of it. Taking a moment to think of an answer, he glances in her direction to meet her downcast expression. Guilt floods his chest.

"You know it's not like that. It's just that my grades have been slipping and I want to do a little better."

"You didn't say that when Haruka and Momoe needed you," she says under her breath.

Yuuko picks herself up from the floor and wonders to the other side of the room. Placing her elbows on the windowsill, she stares outwards at the passing clouds. Teiichi's breaks his attention away from his teacher's words to focus on the daydreaming female. Moving his attention back towards his school work, he fights through the rising discomfort in his chest. The class period continues on with no interaction between the two. Finally, the ring of the lunch bell blares through the school, causing Teiichi to drop his pencil. Yuuko makes her way back to Teiichi's location and stands against the wall. Casting a gaze at the young woman beside him, he releases a sigh of frustration.

"You don't have to look like that."

"Sorry. I'm just a little bored."

Teiichi shifts his attention back to his notebook.

 _Can I really keep doing this,_ he thinks to himself, glancing down at his bag. _If I just talk to her I'm sure we can get past this._

Reaching into his bag, he removes various papers and books and places them inside of his desk. Getting out of the seat, Teiichi grabs his bag and exits the room with Yuuko at his side. Traversing the hall, the blonde glances around at the increasing number of students in the area. Looking up at his friend, the fake smile on her face tugs at his heart with every step. Making their way to the bridge, Teiichi's footsteps stop, causing the older girl to halt as well.

"Is something the matter, Teiichi?"

"There are only a couple of mysteries left. If you don't mind, let's finish the rest of them up after school."

Reaching out his arm, he places his bag in her possession.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I want you to take it to the club room. Since it has some of my work in it, I'll have to come by and get it after class."

"Okay," she says, releasing a playful squeal. "I'll take it to the room now and meet you for lunch."

"Go ahead."

Turning towards the door, she hastily makes her way through the doors, putting a smile on Teiichi's face as he watches her. Teiichi plants himself against the wall, only listening to the passing conversation within the corridor.

"Niiya! I thought that was you!"

Turning around, he notices the cheerful blonde running up to him and waving frantically. Finally making it to his position, she stares at the young man with a smile on her face.

"What's going on, Momoe?"

"A couple of students said that they saw Yuuko on top of a hill behind the school."

Teiichi's hand moves up to his head and scratches it.

"I don't think they really saw Yuuko."

"What makes you say that? They seemed so sure about it, though."

Looking away from the young woman, he stares at the door to the conjoining bridge and then back to her. At that moment, he feels her hand encompass his and tug him towards the other students.

"Come on... let's check it out. I really want to see if it's true."

Teiichi's feet find themselves moving towards the hallways towards the other student. The doors to the old wing fly open, revealing the jovial teenager. Yuuko's eyes catch a glimpse of Teiichi's and Momoe's bodies before the doors close on her. The red within her eyes burns violently in the light of the sun as she briskly follows the two, fire rising within her. Making her way through the doors, she digs her nails into her skin as she quietly pursues them.

* * *

Plowing through the lush vegetation, Teiichi and Momoe make their way up the steep slope of Kaede Hill. The thriving, green grass dances in the wind as the patter of feet hit the hard earth. Passing Teiichi and Kirie's initial meeting place, the two continue their way up the hill, and arriving at the chairman's office they stare at the building before pushing onwards. Continuing further, they arrive at a tree with a stone in front of it. Momoe's head dances back and forth as she surveys the scenery with a cheerful smile on her face.

"We've finally made it."

Niiya's eyes pan the area and eventually lock onto the stone in front of the duo. Moving over to the object, his eyes trace through the indentation on the stone.

"What are we doing up here, Momoe?"

"There is a couple in my class that said that they came up here to confess their love for each. After they gave each other a kiss, they turned around and could see a brief glimpse of a mysterious girl."

"Are you sure that those two weren't just making things up?"

Momoe's eyes avert off to the side while she twiddles her thumbs

"I'm not sure, but I really want to be able to see Yuuko. It would be a great story I could report back to the newspaper club. Would you mind playing along just this once?"

Teiichi looks around, noticing the swaying limbs and vegetation around the area. Momoe moves closer to Teiichi and gazes into his eyes with her childlike demeanor. Teiichi's body freezes up as a feeling of dread suddenly washes over him.

"Momoe…"

"I like you, Niiya."

Teiichi's face turns red as the girl continues to stare at his face and not do anything. Unable to move his gaze from her alluring eyes, he can feel her press up against him with her body. Suddenly the feeling of warm hands wrapping around his body sends his heart-rate flying as she places her head onto his chest.

_What should I do? Should I go along with this? I know this is to debunk a rumor, but if Yuuko saw me like this... especially since we were going to have lunch... it would cause a huge misunderstanding. Oh man._

His eyes scan the area once again before casting his gaze back at the girl embracing him.

"I think you have to hug me too, Niiya."

Teiichi's body begins to shake a little as her head nuzzles against his chest.

_It's only pretend. It's only pretend. The quicker you do it, the quicker it will be over. We're already past the point of no return._

Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he carefully pulls her into a gentle embrace. Nervousness and anxiety remain present as the two stay wrapped in each other's arms. The sound of rustling leaves and grass fill the air as time slowly creeps by. Out of the corner of his eye, something bobs up and down at the entrance of the hill. Sliding his eyes over, his heart stops for a moment as Momoe's embrace tightens around him. Teiichi's brain temporarily shuts down as he stares into the scarlet eyes of girl he left behind. Time seems to stand still as the expressions on their faces remain frozen. His heart-rate increases dramatically, causing Momoe to release him from her grip.

"Are you okay, Niiya? Your heart suddenly started beating really fast. Did you happen to see Yuuko?"

Taking his eyes from Yuuko, he stares down at Momoe.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Bringing his gaze back to the girl in the distance, he sees a smile appear on her face before she turns around and walks away. His mind swirls in confusion as her body gradually disappears.

 _I need to go after her,_  he thinks to himself, bringing his attention back to Momoe.

"Now that we've done that, I wonder how long it will take before she shows up," she says, scouring the area.

Teiichi's vision shifts back and forth between the slope of the hill and Momoe before tossing his head into the air.

"I really need to head back."

"Can we give it five minutes?"

The urge to chase after the escaping girl increases by the moment. However, Teiichi holds himself back. Waiting until the five minutes elapses, the two make their way back down the hill, Teiichi leading the way hurriedly.

* * *

The door leading into the main building swings open, granting Yuuko access to the hall. Her feet move quietly among its wooden floor as the multitude of students litter the halls. The smile that was previously on her face is now replaced with a nonchalant expression.

 _Did that really happen?_   _My eyes had to have been playing a trick on me._

Continuing forward, her legs switch over to autopilot as the gears in her mind speed up.

_Did he send me away so he could sneak away to be with that girl?_

Without realizing it, her strides begin to sway and her eyes begin to water. Continuing down the path, she passes the doors to the conjoining bridge, ignoring the familiar person leaning against the railing.

"Yuuko?" she says in confusion, looking at the girl's unstable movements and pink eyes

_Why am I questioning him? It's not like we're together or anything. We're just friends._

Finally arriving at the hallway to the clubroom, her vision distorts. Hot fluid streams down Yuuko's face as she hugs the wall to support herself. The strength in the young woman's legs suddenly disappears as her body collapses on the ground inches from the door. Her heart lays in fragments on the floor as she grips her chest to hold the remaining pieces in place. Her cries of anguish reverberate like a banshee's wail, drawing a confused Kirie to her position. Rounding the corner, she finds her aunt on the floor with her face hidden underneath her black locks. She stares intently at the girl's quivering body as she lies, broken, in the fetal position.

 _This has nothing do with me,_ she thinks to herself, turning around and walking away with a smirk on her face.  _I guess Teiichi must have shot you down. I told you that a ghost and human wouldn't work._

With each passing step the smirk on her face fades to that of a frown. The excitement of hearing the young woman's cries molds itself into sudden sadness. A tear forms in her eye, which causes her to stop her walk.

 _Why am I crying?_ she asks herself, rubbing her finger across her eye.

At that moment, Teiichi turns the corner and halts in front of Kirie. The sound of Yuuko's cries grow even louder as the two stare at each other. Teiichi moves to step past the girl when a firm grip takes his hand. Looking back into the eyes of the taller teen, he sees her shaking her hand at him.

"Just leave Yuuko alone."

Breaking his view from her and focusing on the sound, he pulls his hand away. Turning the corner, he instantly freezes in his steps in fright. His eyes behold the shadowy being that was present before at the training ground. Its head turns, glaring at the young man with its murderous eyes and sending a chill down his spine. Within a moment, it fades into nothingness, leaving Kirie, Yuuko, and Teiichi to themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. A Familiar Face

Chizuru's footsteps patter within the walls of the Niiya residence. Arriving at the entrance to Teiichi's door, she knocks on its frame three times before waiting.

"Teiichi, it's time to get up."

Silence hovers around the woman as she awaits a response from her son. A deep, tired groan crawls underneath the doorframe and into her ears, causing her to roll her eyes. Waiting for another minute, her fingers rap on the door once again.

"Teiichi, it's time for school."

Hearing nothing this time, Chizuru grips the handle of the door.

"Do you mind if I come in, Teiichi?"

Taking the immediate groan as an invitation, she slides the door open and notices her son buried under the thick of his sheets. Advancing to his location, the mother looks on as the body under the sheets tosses and turns.

"It's time to get up, Teiichi."

The mass under the blankets rears its head from under its protective layering, causing the mother to jump. Hard coughs jump from the boy's throat, causing his pink skin to darken. Gazing upon his sickly features, his mother's hand places itself onto his blonde hair.

"I-I'm not feeling well today," he says with a hoarse voice.

"You definitely don't look the part," she affirms, moving her hand to his forehead. "You have a fever as well."

A series of coughs erupts from Teiichi's mouth, but his sheets halt the traveling germs. Chizuru hand finds itself back on top of Teiichi's head with its fingers combing through his hair. The soothing motion and sensation of her fingers forces the young man's eyelids to droop downward, but her attempt to comfort him fails as the thought of homework enters his mind.

"I have a-a paper I need to turn in today," he says, sitting up on his arms.

As quickly as he'd made his way upwards, his body falls back to the sheets from his mother's overwhelming strength.

"I don't think you should be worrying about turning anything in right now."

"But… but…"

Chizuru shakes her head at the young man, causing him to release a sigh of frustration.

"All that work I put into that report and it was for nothing."

"Why don't you turn it in when you feel better?"

"The teacher told us he's not accepting late work. It doesn't matter what the reason."

Chizuru stares at her son's saddening expression before she speaks up. A lightbulb goes off in her mind, producing a wide, prideful smile upon her face.

"I have a good idea. Why don't I turn your work in for you? I don't have anything to do right now, so I can go to your school and be back in no time."

Teiichi stares at his mother's brightening face before losing his ability to breathe through one nostril. Looking around the room, his eyes search high and low for the missing bag until the memory of Yuuko running off with it pops into his head.

_It has to be in the clubroom…_

Giving himself a moment, his eyesight moves back to his mother.

"The papers are stapled together inside my bag, which I left in our clubroom. My class is 1-C."

Giving her son a warm smile, she picks herself up from the floor and heads to the door. Turning around, she gives her son another glance before waving goodbye.

"I'll get your work turned in for you. You can count on me."

Walking through the doorway, she steps into the hallway and closes the door. The sound of her footsteps echoes off the walls as she advances back to her room. Throughout her trip, the mischievous smile remains on her face from her talk with Teiichi.

_If I'm lucky, maybe I will get to see this Yuuko girl he's so in love with._

* * *

The vibrant sound of teenage voices buzzes around Chizuru's head, increasing ever steadily as she draws closer and closer to the school grounds. As she approaches the gates of Seikyou Academy, her eyes remain drawn to the sight of the spacious courtyard, lively atmosphere, and the overall building's design.

"Perhaps I should come by here more often," she says to herself, stopping at the stone gate while children continuously pass her by. "This isn't good. I was in such a hurry to get here that I forgot to ask Teiichi where his club room is."

A sigh of disappointment escapes from Chizuru's mouth as she surveys the courtyard for a familiar face. Her enthusiasm begins to decline by the second until a familiar voice finds its way into her ear.

"Good morning. Aren't you Teiichi's mom?"

Turning her attention towards the source of the voice, she finds herself face to face with the girl from the cemetery. A feeling of relief rushes through her body as she gives the girl a welcoming smile.

"That would be me. If I can remember correctly, you would be Kirie, right?"

"Yeah. Did Teiichi get in trouble or something?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I just came to turn in an assignment that was due today for him, since he's sick."

"I see."

"He said his papers are in his club room, but I have no idea where that is. Could you kindly point in the direction of the Paranormal Investigation room? I can try to find it from there."

Shaking her head at the woman's request, Kirie steps past her towards the building.

"Don't worry, I can show you where it is."

"I don't want to take you away from your classes," Chizuru says, waving her hand in rejection to the girl's offer.

"It's no problem. It's easy to get lost in old part of the school, so it's better if I show you the way."

Not wanting to argue with the girl's generosity, the adult bows to the young woman and they begin their journey inside of the building.

* * *

Various students liter the halls, causing the two to weave along their path. The woman notices that the further into the building they progress, the fasted the number of students obstructing their way begins to decrease. After progressing past a couple of turns with no interaction with her guide, Chizuru focuses her attention on Kirie.

"How is your grandmother doing?"

"She's doing well. Thanks for asking," she answers, not breaking her focus forward.

"That's good to hear."

"Was the cemetery the first time you met my grandmother?"

Staring up at the ceiling, the woman searches into her memory, rewinding the videotape of her mind. Finding no record of the person in question, she shifts her focus back to Kirie.

"That was the first time. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

_Why did my grandmother act like that all of the sudden?_

Her mind twists and turns around as the two move deeper into the building. Pushing past a set of doors, the two females find themselves on the walkway conjoining the two buildings. Advancing through the next entrance, the door behind them closes, causing Chizuru to look back.

"It feels like we've been walking for forever."

A smile of amusement slides across the young woman's face as she looks over at the adult.

"It may just seem that way because you're not use to layout of the school, but we're almost there."

Chizuru mind constantly wanders as the two navigate through the various twists and turns within the old wing. The sunlight filters in through the lines of window-panes as the two make their way towards another corner of the school. Turning the bend, Chizuru's body halts at the image of a young woman staring absently out of the window. Kirie stops a couple of steps in front of the woman and looks back at her.

"Here we are."

Kirie's words pull the woman's body forward a couple of steps. However, she soon stops, not taking her eyes off the mysterious girl. A feeling of nostalgia hits the woman as her brain traverses its storage-center, hoping to put a memory that matches with the girl's face. After several moments of pulling blanks, Chizuru finds herself staring into the red eyes of the unnamed girl.

"Good morning. I'm so sorry for my rude behavior. "

The girl's scarlet eyes remain on the adult for several moments before a smile forms on her face.

"Good morning," she responds enthusiastically. "It's nice to find someone new to talk to."

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but haven't we met each other before?"

Her ruby eyes examine the woman's brown hair, slender frame, and dark eyes thoroughly before slowly shaking her head.

"I don't think so. This is the first time I've ever met you."

Chizuru's mentally takes a picture of the girl's face and goes through her memory once again. Her lips contort in frustration as she is still unable to recall the girl's facial features. Ending her mental investigation, she focuses on the teenager, going back to her initial state of politeness.

"I must have confused you with someone who looks similar. I'm Chizuru Niiya. It's nice to meet you," she greets, bowing to the girl slightly.

The air within the corridor suddenly thickens, and the light in Yuuko's face quickly fades. Suddenly her chest begins to tighten, causing the young woman to fight back the urge to walk away.

"Are you Teiichi's mother?"

"I am," she says with a gleaming smile on her face.

Yuuko clasps her hands together before returning the beaming smile to her guest. Her head tilts forward ever slightly, letting a piece of her heart escape her chest and collide with the floor.

"I'm... Yuuko Kanoe. It's nice to meet you too."

The older woman's eyes begin to sparkle as she reaches over and takes the girl's hand, recognizing the name. Casting her eyes from Yuuko's face to Kirie's, a smile spreads across her face, her heartbeat fast and excited.

"I don't know why I didn't realize it before. You two look so much alike. I didn't realize you were Teiichi's girlfriend."

The cracking of glass travels into Yuuko's ears as a tearing feeling rips through her chest. Her eyes lower uncontrollably for a moment as she bits back the pain, she quickly composes herself.

"I'm sorry, my hand is itching," she says, withdrawing her hands from the woman's grasp.

"I'm sorry, too; I guess I got a little too excited."

Kirie observes the declining environment around the females and decides to join in.

"Yuuko, Chizuru is looking for Teiichi's bag and it appears that he left it in the club room. Have you seen it?"

Yuuko turns toward the windows and softly places her hands on the windowsill. Casting her eyes downward, she stares at the lower part of the glass where she can see part of her uniform and answers in a blank, monotone voice

"It's in there by the couch."

Thanking her, Chizuru advances past Yuuko and pushes back the door into the room. Stepping through the threshold, her eyes instantly find themselves staring upwards at the ceiling. Circling around the inside of the room, she eyes the multiple streamers that liter the room, and examining the room more carefully, she also finds a number of partially-deflated balloons bobbing near the ground. She smiles in amusement.

"You children love to party, am I wrong?"

The comment catches Kirie by surprise, causing her to head towards the clubroom herself. Walking past Yuuko as well, she catches a glimpse of the girl's shaking hands before entering. Stepping into the room, Kirie's eyes fixate immediately onto the multiple streamers that dangle from the ceiling. Maneuvering around the furniture, the two women dance around the dying balloons and other novelties, and casting her gaze over to the window, Kirie moves closer to the desk where she finds an envelope with Teiichi's name on it. Taking hold of the package, she softly grips it and stares back at the doorway. Placing the envelope into her pocket, she shifts her sight back towards the desk, and looking down at the trashcan beside the desk, she releases a sigh before shaking her head.

_This is so troublesome._

"I found it!" Chizuru claims, reaching down besides the furthest couch from the door.

Taking hold of her son's possession, she looks over at Kirie, holding the bag high above her head. Taking this as a sign that the mission is complete, both females make their way out of the room, closing the door tightly behind them.

"I like what you kids did to the room. I wish I could have seen it when the balloons were still fresh. Were you the one who decorated it?"

Yuuko's lips quiver momentarily before answering the woman's question, her voice a bit shaky as well.

"Yes… yes I did. I appreciate it."

"I bet you and Teiichi had a wonderful time," she said with a smile, teasing the girl.

Yuuko's eyes close lightly, blocking out the blinding rays of the sun.

 _I wish_.

Kirie's vision dances between Chizuru's liveliness and Yuuko's downcast expression. Looking at the girl's struggle to keep her composure, Kirie shifts her attention to the friendly adult and motions her with her hand.

"I think that we should be heading back; I don't want to be too late for my classes."

Chizuru looks at the girl sheepishly before giving her a nod.

"I'm really sorry about that," she says, turning her attention back to Yuuko and giving her a polite bow. "It was nice meeting you, Yuuko. I'll tell Teiichi he's found himself quite the beauty."

"It was nice meeting you too," she says, holding back the tears threatening to emerge from within her eyes.

Kirie and Chizuru give the girl one final look before heading back down the hall. Before rounding the corner, the two halt as Yuuko's final words fill their ears.

"Could you tell Teiichi that we can disband the club and that I hope he gets better soon?"

Kirie and Chizuru observe the girl's actions, but notice that her stance never changes. Her eyes remain behind her eyelids and her head remains low, as if something weighs heavily on her mind.

"I'll let him know."

With those words, the females begin their walk back towards the main building. Passing multiple turns, Chizuru looks towards Kirie as something begins to bug her.

"Is Yuuko not coming with us? She has classes too, right? Or is she a person that doesn't care about her education?"

"I'm sure Yuuko has something to do," Kirie answers, not looking at the woman.

Chizuru looks in the direction of the clubroom as she continues to move forward, still wondering if the girl will make her way towards the main building or not. Kirie and Chizuru continue their journey across the bridge without speaking to each other on the issue. Entering through the doors, they head ever closer to the entrance to the building. Stopping in the middle of the hall, the two face each other, Kirie moving her bag over her shoulder.

"We're back at the main hall. If you know where his classroom is, I can lead you to it before I have to go."

Looking down the hall, her eyes scan the multiple indicators. Not seeing the specific one, she turns towards Kirie.

"If I can remember correctly, he said his room was class 1-C."

Turning in the direction Chizuru was looking, Kirie points down the hall without hesitation.

"That's not too far from here. It's just a couple of door down and to your right. It's not hard to find."

The parent places both hands on Teiichi's bag and bows to the young woman.

"Thanks for all of your help, Ms. Kanoe. You're very kind."

Kirie stares up at the ceiling, uncomfortable due to the woman's choice of words.

"You can just call me Kirie. Ms. Kanoe just sounds old."

A giggle escapes Chizuru's lips before the two wave each other farewell. Progressing a couple of steps down the hall, Kirie's feet stop before she turns around to find the woman slowly making her way towards her goal.

"Oh yeah," she says, causing the woman to turn around. "You should give this to Teiichi."

Kirie closes the distance between her and the adult and reaches into her pocket, retrieving the slightly-wrinkled envelope. Handing the packet to his mother, she stares at his name before nodding to the girl once again. They glance at each other one last time before heading off to their respective destinations. Walking calmly down the hall, she takes in the signs over the doors one-by-one until she makes it to Teiichi's room. She holds her position as she hears the teacher's slow, deep voice seep through the door. Suddenly a student's question causes him to stop his talking.

"Teacher, may I use the rest room?"

"Do make it quick."

"Thank you."

A rustling is heard before the door to the room slides open. Chizuru watches as a young man emerges from the room with a distasteful look on his face. Closing the door behind him, he doesn't seem to notice her, and words leak from his mouth under his breath.

"I really hate school."

"You shouldn't say that, Yuuto."

The boy's head snaps upwards towards the source of the voice. His body jumps at the image of a blonde, smiling woman holding a school bag. Taking a moment to inspect her closely, his nervousness disappears before placing a hand on his head.

"It's been a while, Ms. Niiya. I notice that Teiichi isn't in class today. Is he alright?"

"He's feeling a little under the weather, so I just came to turn in his work for him. It's a good thing I had a guide, though, or I may have gotten lost in the old wing."

"You went to the old wing…?" He seems quite surprised.

"I did," she says with a triumphant smile on her face.

Yuuto's expression turns pale as he stares at the woman's unaffected expression, and she starts to feel unsure of herself.

"Am I not allowed to?"

"No one goes over there because of the ghost."

Chizuru's smile fades and an expression of disbelief appears.

"Ghost, you say?"

The boy's hands rub across his skin in an attempt to remove the crawling sensation on him.

"There's a rumor that a ghost haunts that building. It waits for unsuspecting people to come there and takes their souls."

Chizuru cocks her head to the side.

"That sounds horrible. What does this ghost look like?"

"I hear that it's tall, black, and has glowing red eyes. Sometimes it will take the form a girl and roam the building. They say it's the ghost of a girl named Yuuko, since it's rumored a girl with that very name died in this school a long time ago. It creeps me out."

Chizuru casts her gaze back towards the building and then at the boy.

"Now that you mention it, there was a girl in that building named Yuuko. Though she didn't look like a scary monster, nor did she try to take my soul as your story says. She was actually a sweet girl. I can take you over there if you want."

"NO!" he yells suddenly, panic building up in his face. "NO… it's alright. I'll just stay here."

Chizuru releases a small laugh before addressing the young man again.

"You kids shouldn't spread rumors like that. It's not becoming."

"Don't you believe in ghosts?" he asks with a hint of fright in his voice.

"I do, but I've never seen one before."

Yuuto looks away from the woman's face, speechless at her words. The door behind him opens suddenly, revealing an older man behind him. Turning around, the hairs on his neck stand up as he looks into her teachers eyes.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom, but I hear you out here talking and disrupting class."

"I'm sorr-"

"It's my fault, teacher. I stopped him on his way out because my son is out sick today."

Chizuru reaches into Teiichi's bag and fumbles around with the objects until she finds a collection of papers being held together. Pulling them out, she outstretches her hand and holds it towards the instructor.

"I hope there's no problem with me turning in my son's work."

"No, there's not." he replies, shaking his head and taking the documents into his possession.

"Thank you," she says, bowing to the instructor before turning to Yuuto. "I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble."

"No need to apologize."

"I'll take my leave now. Have a nice day, you two," she says, and soon she is heading towards the main entrance of the building and back to her son at home.

* * *

Stepping through the entrance of the house, Chizuru removes her shoes gracefully and neatly places them at the foot of the hallway.

"I'm home, Teiichi!"

Walking down the corridor, she keeps Teiichi's bag in hand as she makes her way closer to his bedroom. Stopping at his door, she remembers common courtesy and lifts her hand to rap on his bedroom door. A low growl comes through the door, signaling the woman to advance inwards.

"I'm coming in," she says, opening the door to his room.

Entering the room, she finds Teiichi under his covers with only his head visible. Placing the young man's bag by his desk, she moves beside him and drops to her knees. Her hand rests itself on Teiichi's warm skin, causing him to open his eyes to the warm smile of his mother.

"How are you feeling?"

"About the same," he answers, releasing a cough into his sheets. "Did you find my bag?"

"Of course I did. You shouldn't have expected anything less. I also turned in your work, so no worries about that."

"Thanks a lot, Mom. You're the best."

She playfully turns away from Teiichi and pretends to be bashful.

"I know I am, Son, but without Kirie's help I'm sure I would have gotten lost trying to get to your clubroom."

"I'll thank Kirie the next time I see her."

"I must say, Teiichi; that girlfriend of yours is quite pretty. I like the way she decorated your club room.

At that moment, he's taken aback by his mother's words.

_Decorations… what decorations?_

"Yuuko does like to go overboard sometimes."

"The confetti, plates, aprons, and everything were just marvelous. Which was your favorite?"

_My favorite…?_

Teiichi hesitate for moment before answering the question with the first thing that pops into his mind.

"I liked the banner."

_Why am I lying?_

His mother's eyes glare at him, narrowing at the sickly male in disbelief, but she remains quiet.

"She appeared to be a lively girl until we got past our introductions. After that, she didn't seem quite right. Is she usually moody like that?"

Silence emerges between the Niiyas as Chizuru looks into Teiichi's brown eyes. Teiichi's eyes shift towards the floor before answering her question.

"No."

"Then I wonder what the reason is," she says to herself, staring at her son's evasive eyes.

The tension in the room thickens by the minute as the two remain in their silent standoff. Reaching into her pocket, she removes the envelope Kirie gave to her and places it beside Teiichi's futon. Picking herself up from the floor, she runs her hands over her clothes before heading towards his door. Teiichi's hand envelopes the letter as his eyes fixate upon the masterful calligraphy. Carefully peeling back the flap, he pulls out the paper within and casts his eyes upon its contents.

"Well, whatever the reason, I suppose it has to be serious if she decided to disband the club you two are in."

Letting her final words reach her son, Chizuru quietly exits Teiichi's room, leaving him to read over the letter given to him. As his eyes race over the paper line by line, the heat within his stomach battles with the aching sensation in his chest. Finishing the letter, he throws it on his floor and quickly turns over in his futon, shock welling up within him. Pulling the covers over his head, he curls up in the fetal position and stares into the darkness of his retreat.

_Why did I read that? I wish she would just forget about me._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Beauty and the Beast

The restless clouds sail across the blackened sky as the stars shimmer brightly in its obscurity. In the light of the moon, strands of raven hair waft in the presence of the wind. Her hands gently grasp the flying strands and pin them to her body, tucked safely behind her ear so as not to obscure her vision. Her translucent hand wraps itself around the metal railing atop the building as her crimson eyes explore the heavens above.

_I hate the night._

Shifting her view to the courtyard, the moon's rays illuminate the lush grass residing below. Her eyes skim the area below, passing over the image of the Sakura tree before stopping at the gate to the academy. Searing pain shoots its way through the young woman's leg at that very moment, causing her teeth to grit as she strangles the rail.

_Here we go again._

Her hand massages her burning limb while her breathing becomes labored. Beads of sweat trickle down the female's face with each passing moment. The throbbing sensation only intensifies, ripping through the girl's leg and forcing her to lean her full weight on the rail. Enduring the pain for many moments, her breathing-rate reduces itself until the inflation of her lungs is slow and steady once again. Gliding her fingers across her face, she flings the collection of sweat from her skin before casting her eyes back on the ground.

_How long will it take before I can get used to that?_

Within the girl's moment of recovery, a shadow appears, walking along the courtyard. Her red eyes follow the object's movement until the being comes to a halt.

"After sixty year I can finally end this nightmare."

Pushing herself from her aiding structure, she progresses along the rooftop and enters the building. With each silent step within the dark halls, the patter of light steps echoes through her ear. The young woman's heartbeat quickens considerably, causing her to increase her stride. Proceeding to the entrance of the building, the doors open wide, granting her access to the courtyard. Ascending the steps in front her, her eyes remain on the being as it stares up at the moon. Upon the ground, the girl's legs buckle, sending her flying towards the ground.

_Damn it._

The girl's face contorts in agony as razors graze against the inside of her chest. Gritting her teeth, she forces herself to stand upright with her hand grasping her chest. Pushing herself onward, she brings herself within yards of her target's position. She observes the pale skin, straight, raven locks, and mature build of the individual standing before her. The moon's rays shine down on the female, giving her a ethereal aura that sparks a fire from within her observer.

 _Calm down… calm down… calm… down,_  she tells herself, shifting her vision towards the ground.

"Why does everything have to remind me of him?" The female voice of the being hits the observing girl, causing her to stiffen. "Why did he have to lie to me?"

Breaking her gaze away from the moon, she turns around and progresses back towards the building. Bringing her vision forward, she follows the girl's motions, waiting until the saddened girl is in front of her before opening her mouth.

"Why are you surprised that he lied to you? People lie all the time. It's in their nature."

The girl's movements stop as she stares into a pair of murderous, red eyes. Her body trembles in fear as the young woman's stare pierces her to the core.

"I-It's you."

"I've always been here, just like you, Yuuko."

Yuuko quivering legs slowly take a step backwards to distance herself from the girl. In reaction to her retreat, Yuuko's enemy takes a step forward. A sudden temperature increase in the female's body causes her to shut her eyes.

 _Don't blow this. This may be your one and only chance,_ she tells herself.

Opening her eyes, she notices something shoot past her in a flash. Turning her head to get a better look, she watches as Yuuko runs towards the entrance of the building as fast as she is physically able. Pressing her body against the door, she frantically looks back and sees the figure walking towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she shouts, pushing the door open and bolting inside.

The pursuing female's feet touch down on the steps quietly, as if walking on air. Reaching the door, she places her translucent hand on the knob and pushes it open. Staring into the dark hallway, she watches as Yuuko's hair waves in the air before disappearing behind a turn.

_You can't run all you want, but you can't run from yourself._

Traversing the hall, Yuuko's purser calmly follows her target's trail. Turning a corner, her scarlet eyes examine the hallway as she treads lightly through it. Within moments her body brings itself to the classroom door of 1-C. Placing her hand on the knob, she applies a small amount of pressure before she stops. The image of Teiichi, with Yuuko's beaming face and her hands around his neck, invades the girl's mind like a disease. The sudden feel of something bearing down on her chest causes her to press against the door for leverage, feeling herself becoming short of breath. Resting upon the door, tears make their way down the teenager's face, resulting in her wiping them away.

_She's doing it again. I've got to hurry. I wish Teiichi were here._

Within moments, the strangling sensation fades as a sigh of relief leaves the girl's mouth. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she opens the door and makes her way in. Closing the door behind her, she sees Yuuko's body hiding behind a desk. Noticing that she's no longer hidden, the scared girl presses her back against the wall.

"Why do you keep running from me?"

Taking a step closer to the girl, an ominous feeling begins to wash over her, causing her dried lips to smile. Yuuko spots the sudden facial change and moves along the wall in an attempt to distance herself further.

"You're an evil spirit," she answers with her pursuer still advancing. "Why would I not run away from you?"

Narrowing her eyes at the girl involuntarily, she observes her trembling legs and fearful eyes.

"Cut from the same cloth. What would you expect?"

The dark figure before her takes a few steps forward, placing her before herself on the other side of the desk.

"I'm nothing like you."

The female's vision flashes red once again before she places her hand on the desk. This time, not taking her eyes off of the girl, she continues her conversation.

"You're nothing like me? How about you turn around and take a look in the window."

Yuuko's eyes remain fixated on the girl as she shakes her head and regains her composure.

"No. I don't trust you."

Shadow takes a step forward, causing Yuuko to move backwards. Finding herself pressed against the wall with her enemy standing in front of her, Yuuko's body remains in shock. Staring into Yuuko's eyes, the shadow's body temperature begins to soar, causing her to pause for a moment.

_I'm not too sure how much longer I can last._

Her fingers press down on the girl's shoulders, causing her to jump. Digging her fingers into her skin, the shadow forcibly turns the girl around, making Yuuko shut her eyes in response. Staring at their reflection in the window pane, she notices Yuuko's current state. Balling her free hand into a fist, her other grasps down on Yuuko's shoulder firmly.

"Open your eyes," she commands in a stern voice.

Lacking much choice, Yuuko's eyes gradually open to see the illuminated glass in front of her. Her scarlet eyes dance between the heavenly body she possesses and the monstrous appearance beside her.

"How can you stand here and deny our similarities. We're the same height, have the same breast size, same eye color, same clothes, and we even sound sim-"

Yuuko hears the being's voice, but quickly interrupts.

"Look at yourself. Y-your hair is a mess, those fingernails are destroyed, all of those s-scrape and b-bruises aren't on me, and you look repulsive overall."

The fire inside of the dark being spreads itself past the boundaries of containment. Spinning Yuuko around, Yuuko once again stares into the cold, dead eyes of her stalker.

"You don't have the right to call me repulsive. You only look as pretty as you do because of me."

"W-what are you talking about?" Yuuko responds almost instantly, her voice shaking. "I've got nothing to do with you."

 _Oh no,_ Shadow Yuuko thinks, watching the girl tremble before her.  _It's so hard to keep myself in control, but she pisses me off so much._

Releasing her grip on Yuuko's shoulder, Shadow Yuuko takes a step away from her. Taking in a deep breath, she composes herself and cracks a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for being so rough."

Yuuko straightens up her trembling body and stares at the girl again.

"What did you mean you're the reason I look pretty?"

The two stare off at each other.

"Have you ever wondered why you don't remember anything about your past? Why it is you're stuck here? Why you can't even leave these grounds?"

Yuuko's attention fixates on the girl before here. Watching as her wrinkly fingers grasp at her school uniform, she decides to take the bait.

"If you know, then tell me."

"That's because you took all of those painful, corrosive, and unwanted memories and gave them to me."

Yuuko's shifts her eyes away from the developing frown on the girl's face.

"How is that possible? Who would believe that wild story?"

Shadow Yuuko extends her hand towards her counterpart and holds it in place. Yuuko looks at her dried skin and then into her less-than-friendly eyes before stepping away from her.

"If it's such a wild story, give me your hand. I'll give you all the proof you need."

Yuuko looks sadly at the girl's hand before slowly rising her own upwards. Stopping mid-way, she quickly jerks her arm back, bringing confusion to Shadow Yuuko's face.

"I don't want to see your filthy memories, and even if they were mine, I got rid of them for a reason. Why would I take them back?"

The shadow's fingers curl like spider legs at the girl's disapproval. Staring at the cowering form of Yuuko, she forms a distorted smile.

"It's because you were raised to be a responsible person. So won't you continue to be that nice girl from before? Don't you want to be a person that Teiichi will like?"

Her face becomes downcast as an image of Teiichi sitting at his desk fills her mind.

"I hate Teiichi," she says, removing the image from her mind. "He's a liar. I don't have any room for liars in my life."

"I'm sure if you just-"

Her speech is interrupted by the sensation of something squeezing her lungs. Her eyes grow wide as she stares at Yuuko's nonchalant expression. Clawing at her chest, her hand collides with the top of a desk before hitting her knees.

_Damn… you… you stupid girl._

Yuuko gazes down at the being before her, and noticing her chance, takes off towards the door. Disappearing into the darkened hallway, the sounds of her feet echo within the halls. As she stares through the threshold, the image of Teiichi and Momoe embracing each other runs through Shadow Yuuko's mind. Suddenly she feels something reach into her chest and squeeze tightly. Tears fall from the girl's eyes as her vision blurs due to a lack of oxygen. Enduring the symptoms for a bit longer, the choking feeling slowly subsides, causing her to fall to the floor. Using her hands, she struggles to catch her breath as her heart rate increases ferociously.

_Calm down, Yuuko... CALM down... calm DOWN._

With her soothing words running through her head, the color of her eyes darken and her breath can be seen escaping her lips. Using the desk to prop herself up, she catches something out of the corner of her eye before walking towards the exit. Making it to the seat in the back of the room, the image of Teiichi sitting there with Yuuko's arms draped around his neck appears before her. Ripping her eyes from the scene, she makes her way out of the door before using the wall as a crutch.

_I'm going to kill her._

The shadow's body seems to move on its own as she traverse through the hall, repressing the urge lie down. Pushing open the door that leads to the pool area, Shadow Yuuko ascends the stairs slowly, taking each step carefully. The sound of the metal door rings through the night in unison with the latch securing in place. Turning her attention towards the pool, Shadow Yuuko looks at the reflection of the moon dance off of the surface of the liquid. Casting her eyes in the direction of the changing rooms, she drags her body towards the door. Her view is blurred from the tears dancing in her eyes.

"I know you're behind the changing room building," she says, staring at the obstruction. "There's no point in hiding. I always know where you are."

The voice infiltrates Yuuko's ears as she lies huddling against the solid exterior of the changing room.

_How does she keep finding me?_

Silence engulfs the night as Yuuko sits patiently with her hands close to her chest. Shifting her vision from side to side, she sees no sign of her pursuer. Picking herself up from the ground, she stands against the wall as her heart-rate climbs.

 _At this point, if I blow past her, I'm sure I can make it to the gate_ , she thinks, sticking her head around the corner to see Shadow Yuuko missing. _Yeah, I'm sure I can do this, but where can I go? She always seems to find me._

"Won't you reconsider taking responsibility?"

The sudden words make Yuuko's blood run cold. Moving her head slowly to the side, her eyes come in contact with those of her pursuer. Yuuko's body trembles as she stares at the unsightly smile before her. Her body collides with the ground as her legs give way to the stress. Staring up at the ominous being, tears begin to well up in the girl's eyes as she pushes herself out into the open. Pulling her vision away from the shadow, Yuuko quickly takes a look at the gate and then back in the direction of her doppelganger.

 _Where'd she go? s_ he asks, staring now-empty space.

Picking her trembling body up from the ground, she quickly turns her attention towards the gate and is frozen in place. Staring into the friendly face of her shadow, Yuuko's mind begins to race as the color in her cheeks drains onto the ground. Watching the girl's hair sway in the moonlight, Yuuko takes a step back only to have her wrists taken a hold of.

"I'm asking you to reconsider your answer from earlier."

Yuuko attempts to pull away from the hot grip of her captor, but finds the task impossible. Within moments, Yuuko can feel the blood within her begin to boil and the air around her begin to thicken. Water forms in the girl's eyes as she attempts to break free of her captor once again. With each tug, the building sensation in the young woman begins to overwhelm her, making her exert more effort.

"Let… me… go!" Her voice rings out in a harsher tone.

"Not until you take back what's yours."

"You want me to buy into your nonsense and end up like you? An ugly beast that can't do anything but lurk in the shadows? I'll pass."

 _What the hell am I saying?_ she asks herself mentally.  _What's happening to me?_

Rearing her foot back, she gives a quick kick to Shadow Yuuko's leg, causing her to releases her hold on the girl. A cry of pain erupts into the air before the shadow smashes to the ground like a rock, bringing Yuuko with her. Yuuko glances at the teenager's agonizing demeanor and quickly turns towards the gate.

Crawling past her attacker, Yuuko uses her determination and adrenaline to spring forward and sprint towards the gate. Within a couple of steps, Yuuko feels her feet become frozen before plummeting to the ground. Turning on her back, she stares down at the black locks entangling her ankles, and following the material back to its owner, she notices her captor tossing and turning on the ground. As she brings her attention back to her feet, she pries at the constricting material with all her might. After moments of trying to separate herself, she notices the body at her feet begin to turn her way. Suddenly the shadow's head rears up, presenting her bloodshot eyes. The area surrounding her develops a dark glow, and her hands dig into the concrete. The strands of hair tighten considerably, preventing her from kicking her legs. As the mass advances towards Yuuko, she quickly focuses back on her ankles and struggles to remove her bindings.

"I tried to be as nice as I could to you. Considering what you've put me through, I've tried my best not to hurt you."

Yuuko's body begins to stiffen up as the girl's blazing touch caresses her legs.

"You're hurting me!"

Shadow Yuuko places her hand on the girl's chest, producing a burning sensation right where her heart would be.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to what you've put me through."

Yuuko grits her teeth and shoves her hand in the shadow's face.

"If it was so bad then you should have gone and killed yourself, monster!"

Shadow Yuuko presses her fingers into the girl's chest, causing a shriek to escape from her mouth.

"Maybe I should kill you… you bitch. Why don't we see how you like being on the verge of death... afraid and angry because you're too weak to do anything about it."

Yuuko releases another scream as the girl's fingers plant themselves deeper into her bosom.

"Quit blaming me for your past. You're the reason you're in such a sta-"

Yuuko's speech is cut short by Shadow Yuuko's sending a wave of heat into her body.

"Shut the fuck up. Those feelings come second to my hatred for you," her voice harshens. "After all this time, I finally found someone that I could talk to. I finally found someone that I could love, and you mess it up. You drove him into the arms of that dim-witted bitch. The one person that could have given us what we wanted after so long." Tears begin to stream down the girl's face as he crosses her mind. "How can I fucking like a failure like y-"

Shadow Yuuko's vision blurs as her surroundings distort themselves. Feeling her balance begin to decrease, she pulls her hand from Yuuko's chest and plants it on the ground. The shadow's other hand forcefully ejects itself from Yuuko's body, as she topples toward the ground.

_I… overexerted… myself._

Yuuko lies staring up at the sky as her chest burns from Shadow Yuuko's assault. Shifting her body slightly, pain shoots through her, causing tears to stream down her face like rain from the sky. The image of the radiant moon causes her to reposition herself as a memory of her and Teiichi enters her mind. The image of his face, after she'd placed a kiss on his cheek for saving over the summer, suffocates her heart. Shifting her glance towards her attacker, Yuuko sees her sway as she attempts to use her hands as crutches.

"You claim you were in love with Teiichi even though he did nothing but fear a monster like you," she says, venom in her words. "Maybe it's better this way. All you two have done is bring me pain and spark these horrible… these nasty feelings that I have right now. If you can, really do hold my memories... you can have every memory I have of him, because I don't nor will I  _ever_  want them."

Yuuko's words sends shivers up the shadow's spine as she tries to regain her bearings. The inside of her chest burns as razor wire cycles around her heart. Tears run rampant down the shadow's face as she abruptly hits the ground beside the bewildered Yuuko. In her mind, she perceives the sound of her teeth breaking as she clenches them together with all her might.

"St... op"

The words drift off into the night as Yuuko continues to stare off into nothingness.

"I was better off by myself. Though it was a miserable existence, at least I didn't have to feel this way."

The shadow's hand grips down on her chest as the pain starts to spread over her body. The image of Teiichi holding Momoe injects itself into her mind once more, causes the girl to bawl.

"Please… stop… I'm... begging… you. I don't want your memories," she pleads, all hints of anger missing from her voice.

The shadow's wailing increases as each new image flood into her brain. With each passing moment, the screams echoing in the night gradually vanish, almost as though it were all a dream. Staring up at the shimmering stars, Yuuko cracks as smile in delight. Her face suddenly hides the smile and replaces it with a look of depression and confusion.

"How did I get here?" she asks, surveying the pool area.

Darkness and silence accompany her as she wonders around the area. Completing her survey, Yuuko heads back down towards the school, never removing her downcast expression.

The shadow's body still lays trembling on the cold concrete, her eyes hidden by her unkempt hair. Her hands remain against her chest in an attempt to hold her sanity and feelings within herself. The girl's eyes sting from overflow of tears, and terror slowly escalates as her heart begins to liquefy within herself.

_Someone… help me… Teiichi… father… mother… anyone._

"When will you ever stop being pathetic?" A child's voice whispers in her ear.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Maiden of Desolation I

The window of Kirie's room filters in the morning light that illuminates her face. Staring at the passing clouds through the window, a grunt escapes her lips. The wailing coursing through her brain causes her to throw her pillow on her head.

_This is the third day!_

Rolling over to face away from the window, the sound reverberates through her body, conjuring up a torrent of sorrow within her. Kirie presses the pillow against her ears to relieve the sensation, but her plan fails drastically. The sound of Yuuko's weeping only intensifies, making her throw the pillow against the wall in her frustration.

_What the hell did she do to me?_  She asks herself, throwing the sheets away from her body.  _I swear, you._

Removing herself from her bed, the sounds of the crying girl vanish as she stretches herself while releasing an earth-shattering yawn. Changing into her school attire, Kirie makes her way over to the mirror and stares at herself. Switching angles, she checks to make sure her appearance is up to par before turning away from the mirror. Taking a step towards the door, a depressing feeling suddenly appears behind her. Heeding to the sensation, she quickly turns her head and glances at the mirror once again. Seeing only her reflection, Kirie faces the door and heads toward the exit. Pulling the door open, she steps into the silent hallway, and closing the door behind her, she begins her trek to the kitchen when a noise suddenly catches her ear. The teenager's heart gradually begins to beat faster as the faint sound of crying registers to her.

_Not again,_ she thinks, shaking her head from side to side.  _It sounds different this time._

The cries slowly increase as Kirie moves back towards her door. Placing her hand on the handle, the depressing noise grasps at the teenager's heartstrings, causing a tear to produce in her eye. Throwing the door open, she gazes inside to find the room empty and the crying to have come to an end.

"Am I going crazy?"

Shutting the door once again, she faces the hall, placing a finger to her eye to away the newly present tear from her face. Shockingly looking at her finger, she slams her fist against the wall and begins her journey once again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asks herself as she progresses down the hall, frustration building within her.

Passing the living room, she makes her way into the kitchen where her grandmother awaits, setting the last of their breakfast on the table. Placing herself at the table, Kirie's mind wonders on the events of this morning, leaving her to stare at her food without appetite. Yukariko takes her place at the table, only staring at her dependent's face.

"Good morning to you too, young lady."

Kirie's head shakes to the side before she stares at her grandmother's face.

"I'm sorry, Grandmother. Good morning."

Taking her utensils into her hand, Yukariko says her thanks before looking at the girl again. Her senses tingle uncomfortably as she observes Kirie's blank expression.

"You look as though something is on your mind. What's wrong?"

Kirie's eyes meet her guardian's and then move back down to her food. A smile forms on the girl's face in an attempt to throw her guardian off.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm sure my mind is just stressing from school, is all."

The elderly woman places a morsel food into her mouth. Pushing it down with a swallow, the two continue their meal until the plates are empty. Kirie places her chopsticks on the down before removing herself from the table.

"I'm heading to school now. I'll see you later."

Kirie turns to exit the room. However, the sudden sound of her guardian's voice forces her to halt.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Cracking a smile upon her face, she looks back at her grandmother's uneasy expression.

"I'm fine, Grandmother. Don't worry so much."

Turning away from the woman's gaze, she makes her way towards the front door. Kirie reaches down to take possession of her shoes and places them on her feet. Casting her gaze to the object leaning against the wall, she takes hold of her school bag before moving towards the door. The sound of it sliding open preludes the introduction of the sun's warming rays. Kirie's blue eyes look out to the world in front of her, blinking the light away, before stepping into the morning's pleasant atmosphere.

* * *

The halls of Seikyou Academy come alive with the sound of conversation floating freely. As she always does, Kirie moves within the stream of children. As she makes her way through the crowd, however, the various faces blend together, losing their unique qualities. Advancing further down the hall, Kirie's eyes are drawn towards a particular sign hanging over a classroom door. Skimming the object, she notices the character 1-C written on it.

_1-C... isn't that Teiichi's classroom?_ She asks herself, continuing to move forward.  _I wonder if he's feeling any better._

The number of students begins to dwindle as she makes her way further into the building. Coming towards the next corner of the hall, Kirie's eyes suddenly fixate on a student sitting on a windowsill. Closing the distance between her and the person, she recognizes the female's pale skin, raven-colored hair, and mature physique.

"Yuuk-," she lets slip from her mouth before she can stop herself.

The slip of the tongue causes the young beauty to turn her head in Kirie's direction. In an attempt to hide her folly, Kirie quickly faces forward, barely missing the girl's glance.

_What are you doing, Kirie? Do you want people to think you're crazy?_

Out of the corner of her eye, Kirie notices Yuuko's lively expression begin to dull as her eyes survey the area. Kirie advances past the young woman and releases a mental sigh. Proceeding towards the turn in the hall, Yuuko's voice rings through her ears

"How long will it be before someone notices me?"

Kirie rounds the corner with her head facing forward but her eyes narrowed in confusion at her relative's question. Throwing away the awkward inquiry, she continues down the hall, finally arriving at her classroom. Passing through the doorway, she quietly makes her way across the back of the classroom to her seat next to the window. Retrieving her supplies from her bag, she places them in front of herself before the teacher enters the room. When the classroom door closes with a soft thud, the students scurry to their seats before their lessons begin. Seconds turn to minutes as the teacher's ramblings turn to mush in her brain, causing Kirie's eyes to lower periodically. Fighting the urge to sleep, her eyes shift their attention to the window and marvel at the vast blue sky. Watching as the clouds sail through the heavens, her eyes become restless and journey to the other windows littering the building. Kirie's vision jumps from one window to the next until she lands on the window adjacent to hers. Focusing her eyes, the image of a familiar blonde student catches her by surprise.

_I didn't realize Teiichi's classroom is directly across from mine, s_ he thinks, staring harder into the male's room.

"Ms. Kanoe," the teacher says, snapping her attention back to the front of the room. "What is the answer to this problem?"

Staring down at her paper, she shakes her head at the half-written notes before her.

* * *

Teiichi's pencil races across the paper, filling its surface with notes on the lecture. Periodically, his eyes make their way around the depressing room to see his fellow students, all with their heads bobbing up and down as they take their notes. The teacher's voice circles the room, filling his head with new information for his class. The sound of the teacher's voice begins to lower as his attention span suddenly starts to dry up.

_What a boring day._

Teiichi's vision unintentionally moves to the right of him, focusing on the empty space. The boy's eyes lower in disappointment at the blank area before moving his attention back to the paper. A sudden burst of depression washes over him as his pencil's movement slows by the second. More time flies by before the sound of a book slamming shut jumps through the room.

"Alright class, it's break time. You've got fifteen minutes."

Teiichi places the pencil on his notebook pages before leaning back in his chair. Staring up at the wooden boards comprising the ceiling, the depressing feeling accompanying him causes him to place his hand over his face, sweeping over his cheeks in an attempt to wash away the sensation.

"Are you feeling better, buddy?"

Teiichi's eyes bring themselves back down, taking in the sight of his friend before him. Releasing a quick sigh from his mouth, he nods his head to the young man.

"I'm fine. I'm just not interested in what we are going over today, I guess."

"I get what you mean. It's not the most interesting, but it's definitely better than what he went over when you were out."

Teiichi's eyes glance past the boy and focuse on the Haruka as her head rests on her desk.

_I told her I would talk to Yuuto the last time we met._

Teiichi's eyes move back towards his young friend before opening his mouth. Fixating on Yuuto's quizzical expression, he swallows his hesitation and utters words from his mouth.

"Do you mind meeting up at the Sakura tree for lunch? There's something I need to ask you about."

Yuuto shrugs before answering the young man's question.

"Sure. It's not like I'm eating with anyone else today."

Teiichi looks at the boy in confusion before dismissing his last comment.

* * *

Teiichi and Yuuto exit the school building and are met with a soothing, gentle breeze. Stepping across the courtyard, the two males take in the blinding rays of the sun along with the roar of conversing students. Yuuto plops down under the tree, throwing his hands behind his head and leaning back on its trunk with his eyes shut. Teiichi also places his back to the tree and takes in the rustling of the branches above him.

"What's on your mind, Teiichi?"

The blonde male casts his gaze down at his friend. Staring into his calm facial expression, he readies himself for their conversation.

"What's going on with you and Haruka?"

Yuuto releases a sigh, keeping his brown eyes hidden behind his eyelids.

"There's not much to say."

Teiichi observes his friend's calm demeanor and continues his line of questioning.

"Were you talking to other girls behind Haruka's back?" he asks, shifting himself against the tree's trunk.

Yuuto eyes are given freedom before he stares Teiichi down. His lips turn downwards before shaking his head in denial.

"Come on. Where did that come from? You should know better than that, Teiichi."

The blonde repositions himself beside the young man and stares down at him with shame in his heart.

"Haruka is under the assumption that you don't like her anymore. She says you've become distant."

Yuuto's vision shifts to the swaying grass along the ground. The silence between the two males increases as the sounds of distant talking and the wind fill their ears.

"I did it because I was her boyfriend."

Teiichi's eyebrow rises in confusion at his friend's words. The structure of Yuuto's sentence makes him scratch his head at the boy's disregard for grammar.

"You used the wrong tense."

Silence finds its way between the two again as Teiichi's eyes remain upon Yuuto. Yuuto's chest tightens at the thought of his next words, but he pushes forward regardless.

"I said it correctly. I broke up with her when you were out."

Teiichi remains still as his thoughts drain out of him from the recent revelation. Taking a moment to recompose himself, he places himself in front of the young man.

"Why would you do that?"

"It was better to do it now then drag it out for later."

"I don't understand."

Yuuto's eyes reposition themselves upon the flowing grass lining the courtyard.

"I know my limits, Teiichi. I'm nowhere close to as smart as she is, and I don't work nearly as hard as she does at anything. All I'm going to do is be a heavy burden on her in the future, and I don't want that. There are plenty of smart guys out there that can make her just as happy."

Teiichi is taken aback by the boy's sudden logic, and he shakes his head without thinking.

"Did you ever stop to think how she would feel about this?"

He closes his eyes once again and relaxes.

"I didn't have to. I already knew how she felt, and she confirmed it after I gave her the reason for ending it."

"I think you should at least talk to her about it," he says immediately. "You at least owe her that, right?"

The silence rears its head again as their words linger in the air. Yuuto drops his hands and pushes himself upright. Standing face to face with Teiichi, he places his palm on the blonde's shoulder and gives him a friendly smile.

"I know what you're trying to do, Teiichi. I truly appreciate it, but if you haven't been in the situation yourself, it's hard to give accurate advice. When you actually like someone, it's complicated."

Removing his hand from his shoulder, Yuuto gives his friend one friendly look before turning towards the building. Teiichi stares on as Yuuto's body makes its way up the steps and disappears into the bowels of the school. Left standing at their meeting place, the blonde stares towards the rear of the school. The older part of the building lies silent at the sounds of the children gradually dispersing.

"When you actually like someone, huh?"

With that thought in mind, Teiichi advances towards the building, integrating with the number of returning students. Entering into its lively halls, his head hangs low at the lack of possible results in his talk with his friend. With only the sound of his thoughts running through his mind, he gradually makes his way back to his classroom, and entering his cell, Teiichi looks takes a look around the room to find Yuuto and Haruka sitting at their respective desks. The weight of his body causes the chair to squeak before glancing back up at the ceiling. Tracing the lines between the pieces of wood, he performs a chuckle mentally. Thinking back on Yuuto's parting words, he brings his attention back to his desk.

"Maybe I can ask Kirie for help."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and cycles through the contacts. After finding Kirie's name, he inputs his message and sends it off in hopes of a quick response. Placing the phone back into his pocket, he crosses his fingers before the phone vibrates against his body. He's happy she replied so quickly. Retrieving his phone, he opens it to reveal her response. A quick smile flashes across the boy's face as his mouth makes the movements of a silent thank you. The students begin piling back into the room in groves, signaling to Teiichi to put his phone away. Doing so, he focuses on his notebook and waits for the end of the day to meet up with his club-mate.

* * *

As the bell chimes, the students scurry through their doors and into the school halls. Teiichi casts a gaze at Yuuto and Haruka before collecting his belongings and exiting the classroom. Traveling deep into the building, he journeys through the halls and quickly arrives at the conjoining bridge. Walking onto the structure, Teiichi stares at the rising stairs to his left and the descending stairs to his right.

"I wonder how long Kirie will b-"

A hard thud catches his attention right beside him, sending a tremor through the structure and through his own body.

"What was that?" He searches around frantically but doesn't find an answer. With his curiosity slowly fading, his brain reverts back to the topic at hand. The time drags on as the afternoon sky eventually pulls his attention towards it. Lost in the mesmerizing motion of the clouds and the emerging evening colors, the young man is oblivious to the gentle tap of footsteps making their way to this location.

"Do you always daydream like that, Niiya?"

With the sound of a female's voice registering within his ear, Teiichi's head quickly turns to the direction of its owner. The two stare at each other with their bags in hand. Kirie makes a move towards Teiichi and begins the conversation again after arriving next to him.

"I'm sorry I was so late, but I had to have a talk with my teacher. Anyway, do we want to talk here or what?" Kirie asks, looking around.

Teiichi surveys the surrounding area and focuses his attention elsewhere. Pointing up the stairs, the two make their way to their new destination, the clinking of metal underfoot. Arriving at the top, both students drop their bag by the stairwell and move towards the side facing over the school courtyard. Teiichi stares off into the slightly-late afternoon sky, letting himself sink into the view, before opening his mouth.

"I want to get your opinion on something."

"Okay," she says immediately.

Taking in a quick breath, Teiichi keeps his sight upon the heavens.

"I have a friend that likes this girl, but he feels as though they can't be together due to their differences."

Kirie eyes the young man for a moment before her mind puts itself to work.

_It's one of those kinds of questions,_ she says mentally, spitting at the thought of Yuuko being the topic of conversation.  _I just don't understand what it is he sees in that ghost._

Kirie folds her arms before answering the boy's question.

"If the friend feels that they shouldn't be together, then it's probably for the best."

Teiichi's head slightly lowers as Kirie's word provide no comfort for his mind.

"What if the girl doesn't agree with the boy's decision? Is she not entitled to have a say too?"

Kirie's eyes glance out at the sky before focusing back on Teiichi.

_What does it matter what Yuuko has to say?_

Unfolding her arms, she moves her attention back onto the young man, this time with much more intensity.

"Even if the girl does disagree with the decision, she can't do anything, because a relationship is a mutual commitment between two people. At least that's how I see it."

"Are you saying there's nothing that can be done?'

"I'm saying that there are some differences that just can't be overcome," she says, walking over to him and leaning on the railing. "No matter how hard you may try, what's gone is gone and you should accept it."

Teiichi's grip hardens around the metal rail for a moment before relaxing. A smile creeps across Teiichi's face as he turns to face the young woman standing beside him. The sudden change in his demeanor causes Kirie's guard to rise.

"Thanks for your words, Kirie. I'm sorry to have gotten you caught up in my nonsense."

Keeping an eye on the young man's actions, she places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a friendly smile in return.

"Think nothing of it. I'm always here to give you a helping hand," she adds, slapping the young man on the back.

Teiichi winces from the sudden blow, but quickly hides the pain on his face. Looking downward at the Sakura tree, he watches as the multitude of children walk past casually with their friends and by themselves.

"What am I going to do about Haruka and Yuuto?"

Kirie looks at the young man in confusion.

"Who are they?"

"The friends I was just asking you about."

Kirie mentally slaps herself for assuming that he was referring to Yuuko and himself. Turning her back to the railing, she stares in the direction of the staircase.

_I guess I should be a bit more helpful, since he's actually talking about his friends._

"If you truly believe that those two are meant to be together, then you shouldn't give up on making them see the light."

Teiichi's heart seems to dance upon hearing the positive words from Kirie. Turning towards the young woman, a new smile breaks out on his face before speaking to her.

"Thanks Kirie. I'll try my best."

Teiichi's back feels a firm slap once again as a smile forms across Kirie's face.

"I know you will."

The sound of a door opening and closing draws their attention in the direction of the stairs.

"It's odd for someone to come to this area this late in the day," Kirie says, pushing herself from the railing. "Maybe we should take our leave before someone gets the wrong idea."

With his smile still on his face, Teiichi removes himself from the railing and both students make their way back over to the staircase. As they walk to their bags, the sound of their footsteps pressing down upon the metal steps echoes in the air. Arriving at the entrance to the steps, the two stop and stare into the crimson eyes of a wondering spirit as she ascends the staircase. Teiichi instantly feels like a weight is developing within his chest as he struggles to stand up straight.

_I don't think I have what it takes to face her._

Yuuko arrives at the top of the stares with a downcast expression on her face. Moving out of the way, the two create room for her to pass. Teiichi looks away as she moves between himself and Kirie. Her footsteps suddenly stop, causing Teiichi's heart-rate to increase dramatically. Yuuko's raven hair spins in the air as her wondrous eyes shift between the two children. Clasping her hands in front of her, a light smile spreads across her face.

"Did… did you just move for me?"

Kirie and Teiichi eyes focus on each other after hearing the girl's question. Casting their eyes back to her, Kirie decides to speak.

"Why wouldn't we be able to?" she asks, placing her arms together. "You make it seem like we're strangers. Please stop acting so weird."

Yuuko smile widens at the words given to her, but it slowly fades at the realization of the young girl's words. Quickly bowing her head, she holds her place before addressing the two again.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. You seem to know me, but I can't recall who you are."

Teiichi looks at that girl in disbelief, his mind swimming at her statement.

"I don't have time to play games with you, Yuuko."

Yuuko raises her head from her bowing position and rotates between the two people. Her lips quiver, not knowing what she should do next. Shifting her eyes between the two, her face slowly blushes before her carnation lips break apart.

"Would you… would you please introduce yourselves to me? Perhaps that will jog my memory of you are."

Kirie shakes her head in disbelief as Yuuko's hand reaches outwards and stops in front of her. The young girl knocks her hand away and moves over to her bag, face scrunched up in frustration.

"Stop acting weird."

Picking up her bag, Kirie turns towards the stairs and begins to walk towards it.

"Why won't you believe me?"

Kirie grits her teeth at the girl's voice and turns back around. Undoing the clasp to her bag, she reaches in and feels around for a small object. Finding it, she pulls it out of her bag and holds up a piece of regular paper with writing upon it in front of Yuuko. Placing it on the ground, she stares at Yuuko and then the object on the ground.

"Do you know what this is?" Kirie asks, Yuuko shaking her head. "Go ahead and pick it up."

Yuuko eyes the piece of paper and without hesitation moves towards it. Bending down, she reaches for the object and instantly feels a sharp sensation strike her hand. Pulling it back towards her body, Yuuko stares at Kirie's reposition foot.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Kirie asks in fury, watching Yuuko rub her hand.

Yuuko looks at the girl with a hurt expression as she stands up.

"I'm not stupid. You wanted me to pick it up, so I did."

The three stand in silence.

_Did she forget because I wished for it,_ Teiichi asks himself, letting the recent event replay in his mind.

Teiichi's chest begins to get lighter at the thought of Yuuko forgetting the event with him and Momoe. Looking down at the female's hurt face, his new feeling of relief quickly dissipates.

_Did she really forget everything that we've done? Did she really forget everything that we've gone through?_

Yuuko stands up and focuses on the two again, the pain in her hand almost gone.

"Yuuko… do you remember anything about me or Kirie at all?"

Yuuko stares into Teiichi's brown eyes and rotates the cogs inside her head. Moments pass as the air between the two begins to get stale, the tension building higher. Yuuko suddenly lowers her head, her posture almost guilty, and sways her hair from side to side.

"I'm sorry. I don't."

Teiichi hangs his head low, choking back a tear.

"It's alright… It's probably for the best," he says as the weight in his chest returns.

Turning around, he picks up his bag and begins walking down the stairs. Yuuko thinks back to the young man's changing expression. An urge to walk behind him develops suddenly, but she holds herself back from chasing him, knowing it won't turn out well.

"I'm sorry!" she shouts towards the retreating male.

Teiichi continues walking forward, not looking back at the screaming girl's face for even a second. It would be too painful that way. Turning to follow suit, Kirie begins her journey down the stairs. A sudden tug on her uniform causes the girl to stop and look behind at the uneasy expression on her relative's face.

"What do you want?"

"I'm… I'm really sor-"

Kirie's blood boils upon hearing the girl's voice. Not wanting to hear her repeat herself, Kirie snatches her uniform away from Yuuko's grip.

"Will you please shut up! I'm tired of hearing you apologize! If you're so sorry why don't you go and get your damn memories back!"

Yuuko stands frozen at the girl's sudden outburst. Watching Kirie walk away, a dull pain develops inside her chest as she falls to the ground with her face in her hands.

"You say it like I chose to forget everything. Why would I want to forget people when I know how it feels to be forgotten?"

Kirie hears the girl's words but continues on her quest to find Teiichi. Pushing her way into the building, Kirie lets the door close behind her. She continues down the hall and arrives at the first turn. Rounding the corner, her body's movements slowly come to a halt as her blood runs ice cold. In an attempt to get Teiichi's attention, she tries to speak, but the words won't dare to even cross the boundaries of her lips. With fear's icy grip on her heart, she can only watch as pale hands embrace his face and stares emotionlessly at his trembling body.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Maiden of Desolation II**


	13. Maiden of Desolation II

Teiichi's body seizes from the icy touch of Shadow Yuuko's hand. As her soft fingers run across his cheeks, the echo of his heartbeat pounds in his head. His stomach churns as the faint smell of rotting flesh creeps into his nose and tears at his nasal cavity.

"What… what do you want from me?"

Shadow Yuuko's expression remains nonchalant as the boy's words circulate through her mind. The color in Teiichi's face begins to drain as the girl's face draws closer to his. The closer the two become, the deeper the her gaze bores its way into the young man's soul.

"Why did you lie to me?"

His legs suddenly feel like gelatin, and soon his body falls to the ground, still staring upwards. The young woman's menacing stance causes sweat to run down the blonde's face.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

The shadow's lips form a frown before she releases a snarl. Leaning down, she positions herself at eye-level to Teiichi. Placing her hand on the Teiichi's collar, the shadow lightly pulls on his uniform.

"Do you… hate me?"

The contents of Teiichi's stomach begin to rise upwards through his esophagus as he succumbs to the stinging odor. Shadow Yuuko's hand runs along his skin, causing his eyes to follow the girl's trailing fingers. Slightly moving her head, the shadow sets her eyesight on the girl standing on the other side of Teiichi. Kirie's body remains immobile as the entity's eyes shift between her and Teiichi.

_W-what should I do? Teiichi's in trouble, but that thing..._

Casting her gaze down at her bag, Kirie puts all her might into moving her unstable hand into it. Rummaging through its contents, her hand rubs across the multiple books and papers residing within. Finally finding the object of desire, she takes hold of her prize and whips it from its housing.

"G-get away from him!"

Shadow Yuuko's gaze shifts upwards towards the female once more. The sight of the thin object sends shivers along the beings body before retreating from Teiichi.

"It looks like you know what this is, monster," Kirie states, taking a couple of steps closer.

Shadow Yuuko grips her arm as a searing sensation builds inside her, causing her arm to spasm. Teiichi's body hastily pushes itself against the wall and takes time to recover. Placing his arm on the structure, the blonde uses it to pull himself to his feet, breathing heavily all the way.

"You don't have the right to call me that."

Kirie's eyes remain upon the being in front of her. The stench of decaying flesh brings images of the summer flooding into her mind. Gradually, the fear inside of her morphs into a building fire, searing her external expression. As the silence between the two females grows, Kirie's gaze matches intensity with her enemy.

"You've been an eyesore since I first laid eyes on you, Yuuko."

"Yuuko…" Teiichi says as his trembling begins to subside. His head jets back forth between the two females, heart beating fast.

Suddenly, his knees pound against the floor after the nauseating sensation worsens. Covering his mouth with his hands, he shuts his eyes, ridding himself of the shadow's image.

"How… is that so? We just met Yuuko outside. How can this thing be her as well?"

The shadow moves its eyes towards Teiichi as a sharp pain emerges from within her chest. Seeing his kneeling form compels the shade to assist him. However, she refrains herself quickly. Looking back up at her foe, the shadow remains still as Kirie's angry voice sweeps the hall.

"I've had my suspicion it had something to do with Yuuko since back in the summer. Even now, after witnessing this and putting the pieces together, it all makes sense."

Teiichi chokes back the urge to vomit. Opening his eyes, he gazes back to Kirie and sees her lower the charm in her hand.

"What… do you mean?"

Kirie's expression remains stern as her footsteps echo within the corridor. Stopping a couple of steps from Teiichi's position, she observes the shadow's lack of hostility.

"Think about it, Teiichi. It sounds like Yuuko and looks like Yuuko. The only difference is that this one has more "injuries" than the other Yuuko. When I retrieved this charm from my bag, it instantly knew to distance itself from you. However, the other Yuuko had no clue what it was and even tried to grab it. Also, take a look at what its holding."

Reluctantly, Teiichi moves his gaze upon the shadow. His eyes quickly notice the being holding onto her arm.

_What is she trying to say?_

As if a truck collides with him, Teiichi's expression dawns the mask of surprise. Kirie notices the sudden motion in the male's posture and addresses him.

"You see it, don't you? That it's holding the same arm that Yuuko injured."

Teiichi feels his heart gradually slide lower into his body. His brown eyes bear down on Shadow Yuuko's image before mustering the courage to speak.

"Are you really Yuuko?"

Shadow Yuuko's eyes pull themselves away from her relative and center on the blonde. Observing the young man's slightly open mouth and lost eyes, she smiles "warmly" at her object of affection.

"I am."

Teiichi's head dangles to the floor, with rapid head-shaking following suit. Clenching his fist, he taps the wooden floor with his knuckles, unable to grasp this.

"You can't be her. It's not true. She even said so herself."

The shadow shakes her head at Teiichi's sudden words.

"That coward doesn't know anything."

A burst of fire erupts inside of Teiichi, making him punch the floor with all his might. Kirie and Shadow Yuuko are taken by surprise at the young man's sudden display of frustration.

"Why did you take Yuuko's memories from her?"

Silence builds in the passageway as the Shadow Yuuko glares at Teiichi's trembling fist. The image of Teiichi holding Momoe enters the being's head. Within an instant, the smile that was once there disappears, replaced by an expression a thousand times were terrifying.

"I didn't take anything from that chil-."

"You're lying!" Teiichi injects, causing the shadow's fingers to bear down into her arm. "There's no way Yuuko would just throw away everything we've done."

Upon finishing his statement, the air within the space becomes dense and warm. Teiichi's inner fire disappears in a flash, leaving his eyes wide in shock. Lifting his head from the floor, his heart skips a beat after noticing the shadow's hair beginning to dance in the air.

"Don't… ever… call me... a liar  _again_ , Teiichi."

When she glares daggers into his body, his eyes instantly avert from the Shadow's face, trying not to cringe. Kirie watches from her position as the shadow clutches her chest.

_This is ridiculous._

Teiichi's nausea subsides, granting the male a great feeling of relief. Slowly standing upright, his eyes remain hidden from the shadow. His legs tremble slightly as he gathers himself mentally, and though his lips part in order to speak, sounds refuse to come out. Taking a moment to compose himself, he tries again to speak.

"Why has Yuuko forgotten everything about us?"

"You should know better than anyone," she answers immediately.

Teiichi's lips form a frown as he turns his head towards Shadow Yuuko. Staring at her less-than-friendly demeanor, he's able to increase his volume.

"W-why would I know?"

A moment of silence descends upon the youths before Shadow Yuuko decides to answer.

"Should I take your bag to the club room so you can run off with that girl again?"

The question hits Teiichi like a truck, sending his mind reeling. Taking a moment to recover from the initial shock of the moment, he quickly tries to defend himself.

"No… that was…"

Kirie suddenly makes her way to Teiichi's location and places a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you going to put this on him? You're equally at fault for this. All you had to do is tell him that you were in love with him from the beginning. If you'd done that, this may never have happened."

 _What?_ Teiichi asks himself almost instantaneously.

The air within his lungs suddenly exits his body, causing him to place his hand on his chest. Propping himself against the wall, Teiichi shifts his focus to the ceiling as he catches his breath. He can't wrap his mind around the words.

_Yuuko… was in love with me?_

Tears make their way to the boy's eyes, but he fights to hold them back. Kirie and the shadow observes the young mans' state momentarily before Shadow Yuuko speaks again.

"He wanted to know why, and I told him. Regardless of how either of you may think of her, that child is a weakling. If she ever finds reality to be too difficult to handle, she'll get rid of any terrible memories, experiences, and feelings. She refuses to face them."

"I can't believe I was feeling sorry for such an excuse of a person," Kirie says, gritting her teeth and turning towards Teiichi in her fury. "Is it really worth our time to babysit Yuuko? Did you just hear what it said? No matter what we do, if it's something that Yuuko doesn't like, the experience will just be discarded. At this point, I say to hell with it! I propose we just rid ourselves of that nuisance as soon as possible."

The words leaving Kirie's mouth without a hint of regret send a chill up the boy's spine. Casting his eyes upon Kirie, her murderous stare causes Teiichi to move away from her slightly. Throwing his view between the two females, his discomfort level spikes.

_What have I done?_

* * *

The rooftop grasps at the young woman's uniform as she stares absentmindedly up at the sky. The sailing clouds in the heavens hold the teenager's attention, taking her mind off the recent reunion.

_Why do I feel so bad?_

Teiichi's downcast expression emerges into her mind. Yuuko slides her fingers across the dirty rooftop as she attempts to ease the image from her mind, but it's more difficult than she'd thought.

_Did I really forget something important, or were they lying to me?_

Brushing Teiichi's image out of her mind; a picture of Kirie quickly insert itself. The furious state of her eyes makes Yuuko shake her head vigorously.

_The girl that was with him was really mad at me when I tried to touch that piece of paper. Did I do something bad?_

Yuuko's heart-rate suddenly increases as Kirie's eyes stare at her mentally. Her hands tremble spontaneously before cupping them within each other, trying to control herself. Taking a moment, the shaking in her hands dies down, and she releases her focus from their status.

 _Should I go after them and apologize,_  she asks herself, shifting her view to the ground.  _Will they even talk to me at this point?_

Yuuko stands tall and faces the staircase. Pushing herself forward, she proceeds down the metal staircase and into the doors behind her ex club-mates. Advancing through the doorway, it emits a light slam as it shuts behind her. Soft footsteps echo within the hall as the young woman proceeds down the corridor, her breathing faster than usual. Moments after descending into the depths of the passageway, the sound of a familiar male's voice travels to her location.

"We need to consider another option."

As if it was a beacon, Yuuko moves ever closer to the source of the noise. Coming to a turn in the hallway, her pace slows with every step until she reaches the bend. Placing her back against the wall, a flurry of words invades her ears yet again. These one's much more hurtful.

"What is there to consider, Teiichi? Yuuko's been a nuisance ever since we've met. What value is there to keeping it around?"

A sharp pain quickly jabs the girl in the chest, causing her to wince in agony. Placing her hand up to her chest, her fingers lightly massage the aching area. With each passing rotation, the pain subsides. However, the words linger in her mind, stuck in her brain like glue.

_I guess she really does hate me._

Attempting to separate herself from the sudden truth, she takes in a deep breath and slowly exhales. Gathering herself together, she looks forward at the wall in front of her, awaiting the next bit of conversation to arrive. Cautiously, Yuuko starts to poke her head around the corner. Just as her face reaches the edge, the conversation resumes with a third voice finding its way to her.

"What do I mean to you, Teiichi?"

A brief moment of silence encircles the trio as Teiichi stares across the hall.

_What do you mean to me?_

The words prance around the walls of the blonde's skull before sinking into his most important organ. Crawling through the various spaces of his mind, the thought of the shadow's words provoke no reaction from him.

"You don't mean anything to me."

The words cut through the girl like butter, leaving an un-healable gash on her heart. Her vision turns a light shade of red before changing back to normal. Grasping at the edges of her uniform, Shadow Yuuko keeps her focus on the young man, trying to hold in the pain.

"You don't mean th-"

"You may look like Yuuko, you may sound like Yuuko, and you may even have her memories... but you're not Yuuko."

"How many times do I have to say that I am Yuuk-"

"Yuuko's nothing like you!" Teiichi interjects quickly. His voice is defensive.

Kirie glances at the young man for a moment before shifting her eyes towards the shadow.

"This whole situation would go faster if you just gave Yuuko those memories back. Don't you agree?"

The shadow grits her teeth as the searing scars within her expand within her chest. Suddenly, a sharp pain rushes into her leg, dropping her down to her good knee. Her eyes shut tightly as she grasps her throbbing limb, trying not to moan in pain.

_I don't need this right now. It's only going to make me more irrit-._

The shadow releases a grunt as the blistering agony intensifies inside her limb. Shadow Yuuko faces the floor, letting her pain-ridden face hide behind her flowing hair.

"I-I can't."

The denial only further raises Teiichi's frustration. Turning towards the shadow, he disregards her current position, and balling his hand into a fist, he lets it rest at his side while staying inside his mind.

_Am I being too selfish? Didn't I just think it was better for her to not remember?_

Teiichi lets his fist disappear while the emotions within him fade away. With his mind back to normal, he notices the young woman sitting on the floor and stares at her. Moving his gaze down to her lower body, he watches as she quickly massages the slimmer-than-usual part of her leg. For an instant, Teiichi zones out, and the picture of Yuuko's corpse suddenly appears in his mind. The image slowly makes its way down to the leg of the skeleton, snapping the boy back into reality.

_I refuse to believe that._

The sound of a whimper floats into the young man's ear, causing him to frown. Out of instinct more than anything, he reaches his hand towards the entity on the ground. His hand hangs in the air for several moments before a simple, meaningful words leaves his mouth.

"Here."

Shadow Yuuko's eyes peer from behind her veil of hair to see the young man's helping hand. Casting her eyes upwards, the sight of his reluctant, brown eyes and the frown on his face cause a fire to erupt inside of her. Quickly removing her own hand from her leg, she bats the boy's away. Pulling herself across the floor, she rests herself against the wall, letting her leg sprawl out as her hand massages it once again.

"I don't want your help," she says, bearing her teeth at him. "Why don't you go help that princess of yours hiding behind the corner?"

Teiichi and Kirie gaze at each other awkwardly before turning towards the corner behind them. Yuuko's heart-rate skyrockets from the sudden relay of information.

 _How did she know I was here?_ Yuuko asks herself after jumping in surprise.  _Should I make my way back out of here before they find me?_

Shifting her attention towards the door to the bridge area, she takes a step towards it before stopping cold.

_It's so far away, and even if I did make it, they would hear the door. What am I going to do?_

The wheels in her mind turn frantically, rising her anxiety levels with each rotation. Putting her hand over her face, her eyes dance around the hallway. The trembling in her legs increases by the passing moment, and then suddenly, it all stops.

 _There's no way out of this,_ she states, lowering her head.  _Perhaps I can play it off and act like I didn't hear anything._

Exiting the stage of her mind, Yuuko readies herself for the interaction with the other three in the corridor. Turning her head in their direction, her eyes come into contact with a mass of blue and white, causing her to force a fake smile onto her lips.

"What are you sneaking around for?"

Sweat beads begin to form on Yuuko's brow as Kirie stares at her.

"I wasn't sneaking around. I just didn't want to disturb the conversation between everyone."

"How much did you hear?"

Yuuko looks up at the ceiling.

"Around other alternatives."

Kirie's expression remains unchanged as she looks on at Yuuko's jovial demeanor. Shaking her head, she turns back towards the Teiichi and the shadow.

"You need to have a conversation with a certain long-haired something."

Kirie motions for the girl to come over before turning back around the corner. Yuuko follows suit and rounds the corner of the corridor. Her eyes shift around the hall curiously to find Teiichi looking in her direction, and a dirty female resting on the floor and holding her leg. Looking back at Kirie, Yuuko notices her shooing her forward. Yuuko and Kirie move closer to the shadow's location with Kirie stopping next to Teiichi and Yuuko stopping next to her alter.

"That thing says it's you. It also says it has your lost memories. Since you've heard the important parts, go ahead and take those memories of yours back. "

Yuuko looks at its torn body and focuses on herself. Reaching back towards her hair, she pulls it into sight and runs her hand through it. Flipping her palms over, she stares at pale hands before looking over at the destroyed fingernails and scratchy skin.

_What should I say? She looks like she's in really bad shape._

Glancing in Teiichi's direction, she sees him shift his sight away. Turning back towards the female on the floor, Yuuko inches her way towards the specter. An ominous presence suddenly encircles Yuuko as her legs struggle to pull her body away from her target. Stilling herself with all of her might, Yuuko gains dominance over her body, forcing it to submit to her will. Clasping her hands in front of her being, Yuuko kneels down and stares into the veil of hair hiding her face.

"Ummm… Hi?"

Shadow Yuuko remains silent, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest being Yuuko's answer. The shadow massages her leg with more force as Yuuko moves herself closer towards her.

"You look like you're in pain. Would you like any help?"

Yuuko watches as the girl's head rises, and upon meeting her cold gaze, her body freeze. Looking into her eyes, Yuuko notices the pinkish coloration of her sclera, and stains running down her face.

_Was she crying?_

The shadow grasps Yuuko by the back of the head and pulls her face closer. Yuuko's body instinctively attempts to tear itself away from her aggressor's vicinity, but the paralyzing stare renders her motionless.

"I hate you."

The shadow's grip tightens, sending a jolt of pain surging through Yuuko's head.

"You're hurting me," Yuuko says as she forces her hand to side of her head, attempting to grab the shadow's arm. Her head, however, finds itself suddenly pressing against Shadow Yuuko's.

"I'm hurting you? What you've done to me is far worse."

Teiichi turns towards the couple on the ground and reaches out to stop them. In mid-action, a hand pulls him backwards, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Let me go, Kirie."

He performs a couple of arm jerks before Kirie pulls him closer to her.

"Be quiet, Teiichi. You wanted another alternative, so here you have it. Let them hash it out, and maybe something good will come of it."

Turning his attention back towards the twins, Teiichi can see Yuuko's body begin to wince. Pity wells up within him, but he tries to hold it down.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Shadow Yuuko releases her grip from Yuuko's head and shoves her away. Falling to the ground, Teiichi tries to move to her position, but Kirie restrains him once again. Snatching his arm away from her grasp, he runs over towards Yuuko's side, reaching his hand out to assist her.

"Are you okay, Yuuko?"

Yuuko glares at her shadow with her red eyes narrowing. Shadow Yuuko focuses her attention on Teiichi's helpful gesture. Seeing the level of genuine concern on his face sends water streaming from her eyes before hiding her face again. Observing the sudden show of emotion, Yuuko's heart seems to cry for teenager.

 _How many times do I have to say I am Yuuk-_ , her mind replays the words from the shadows mouth, causing her to look back at Teiichi. _You may look like Yuuko, you may sound like Yuuko, and you may even have her memories, but you're not Yuuko._

Feeling Teiichi's hand upon her back, she quickly jerks her body away from his touch.

"Tell me, Teiichi. Do I really look like her?"

The blonde stares at the young woman for a moment before giving her his answer.

"You look similar, yes."

A wave of sadness slowly begins to descend upon her as she thinks up the next question.

"Do I sound like her?"

He hesitates for a moment, but answers the girl's question honestly.

"Yes."

Biting down on her tongue, Yuuko readies herself for the final question.

"Does she know things about me that I don't 'remember'?"

"It seems so, from the little I've spoken to it."

Yuuko slaps her hand against the floor and moves closer to the girl. Teiichi watches as she bows her head to the shadow.

"What are you doing?" Teiichi asks, stopping himself from grabbing her.

Yuuko ignores the boy's question and holds her position in front of the being.

"Please. Can we speak in private? I know you said you hate me, but I don't want to leave things like this."

Shadow Yuuko glances at the girl with contempt in her eyes. Yuuko raises her head and looks at the girl's menacing expression. Flinching at her stare, the shadow gives the girl a slight nod before breaking her gaze.

"Wait a minute," Teiichi says, moving besides the begging girl. "Don't listen to what-".

"Be quiet!' Yuuko shouts, cutting him off and leaving him in absolute shock.

Kirie shakes her head at the young man's attempt to hinder her.

"Do you want to stop her that badly, Niiya?"

Teiichi turns his attention towards the shadow's unkempt locks.

"If you really do have Yuuko's memories, why do you want to torment her so badly?"

The pain in the girl's chest spreads like a weed at Teiichi question.

 _Why do I want to torment her,_ she asks herself, trying to hold back the growing fire within her chest.  _Why do I want to torment her?_

The repetition of the question dyes her vision red. The volume in her voice escalates and the ferocity within her leaks its way out of her mouth.

"You ask why I want to torment her? Why aren't you asking why she torments me! I'm tired of being made to look like the villain!"

Darkening veins begin to expand outwards from the shadow's body, travelling along the hallway.

 _I can't control myself_ , the shadow thinks as it watches Kirie shuffle around.

 _Not this again,_ Kirie thinks, moving cautiously backwards, away from the advancing field.

"If you care so much, where were you when she set my hand on fire?" the shadow asks, pointing towards Kirie. "I needed you!"

 _I can't stop myself_ , Shadow Yuuko thinks, fighting back the rage in her mind.  _My mouth is just moving on its own._

"You weren't worried about me when that Momoe girl showed up, so save your shit for someone else! I hate all of you people You're all liars… traitors…"

_Don't say it._

"Honestly, I hope all of you d-"

Suddenly, the expanding veins vanish, and the shadow's words are cut short as her hand finds its way into her mouth. Biting down on her limb in anger, blood oozes from the wound like the most bitter kind of honey, leaving only the sound of whining in the hall. Teiichi, Yuuko, and Kirie look on in amazement as the shadow's teeth take on a slight red tint. The pain coursing through her hand gradually negates the built-up rage within her, sucking up the fury and returning her back to her calm state. Removing her hand from her mouth, she quickly cradles it with her other hand before letting the dark liquid stain her palm. Yuuko stares at the entity with a look of confusion.

_If this girl really is some form of me… why am I like that? What could have happened to make me turn out like this? Do I really want to remember such a thing?_

Yuuko looks back at the expressions on Teiichi's and Kirie's faces. The shadow slowly picks itself up from the floor and props herself up on the wall. Its vision begins to blur as it gazes down at Yuuko's body. Using the wall as a crutch, she proceeds back towards the area of the bridge. Yuuko pull herself together and makes her way to the struggling girl.

"Please let me help."

Shadow Yuuko halts her movement and rests her head against the wall.

"Whatever. I just want to lie down."

Throwing the shadow's arm around her shoulder, Yuuko walks the girl past Teiichi, refusing to make eye-contact with him. Two are steps away from his position, Teiichi hesitantly blocks their path.

"Stop this, Yuuko. It's trying to trick you."

Yuuko's red eyes glare at the boy, causing him to shutter. Her resting expression turns into that of a frown before she begins to speak.

"How do you know that?"

The irritation in Yuuko's voice causes his mind to go blank. The air around the two turns stale as Teiichi only stares into her unfriendly eyes. After a long moment of silence, Yuuko shakes her head at the young man.

"You're the worst," she says simply, walking around the young man.

After couple of steps, the duo arrive next to Kirie, who stares at them with a blank expression.

"I thought you were just upset with me, but it didn't cross my mind that you despise me."

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning at the time. You didn't remember anything, so why should I?" she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did I do something to you?"

Looking her in the eyes, the cold stare emerges from within her being.

"You're a disgrace to the Kanoe family. I don't know what you did back when you were alive, but whatever it was, it left our family in shambles. Besides these stupid ghost stories that seem to be about you, no one speaks your name. You went and got yourself killed... my grandmother was left all alone because of you."

"We are related?"

Kirie releases an audible hiss at the young woman.

"It pains to me to say it, but yes we are."

Looking at Kirie's unwavering eyes, Yuuko slightly bows to the girl.

"If I truly did dishonor your family like you say, I offer my deepest apologies to you."

Kirie's mouth suddenly feels dry, causing her to turn away from the ghosts. Taking her bag, she throws it over her shoulder and begins to head towards the main part of the academy building.

"You owe an apology to your sister, not to me."

The words come out clear as day before she disappears around the next corner, leaving Teiichi and Yuuko in the hall.

_Sister…_

Glancing at the girl beside her, Yuuko adjusts her position before heading down the hall towards the old school building.

"Yuuko!" Teiichi voices echoes, causing the young woman to stop.

Turning her attention towards the blonde male, she sees him standing in the middle of the hall, staring at her position.

"What is it?"

His words get stuck in his throat as he tries to eject them from his mouth. Attempting to spew his message out multiple times, he finally succeeds.

"I'm sorry… For everything."

"Are you talking to me?" Yuuko asks, irritation heavy in her voice.

"Yes."

Yuuko faces forwards once again, making Teiichi's frustration increase.

"Why are you apologizing to me? She's the one you made cry."

Teiichi looks at the girl once more before she disappears down the next corridor. Hearing the doors open and close, Teiichi remains within the corridor for several moments before turning towards and walking in the opposite direction.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Maiden of Desolation III**


	14. Maiden of Desolation III

The enmity between the two stifles the air of the clubroom. Yuuko quietly observes the steady rise and fall of the shadow's shoulders and back. Her fingers dance along the arm of the couch before her lips transform into a frown.

_I wonder how long she will be asleep for._

Yuuko vaults forward, producing a light thud amidst the silence of the room. Eyeing the desk sitting in front of the window, her body glides effortlessly across the room to its location. Circling it, her fingers skate across its smooth surface, peeling away the collection of dust present. The chair's body creaks under the weight of Yuuko's body. Glancing downwards, her hand firmly grasps the cylindrical drawer handle and yanks it open. Journeying inside the drawer, she grasps two objects and introduces each to the moon's rays.

_Scissors and wrapping material… It's a bit weird to find these in a place like this._

Her curious hands scavenge the remaining drawers only to find their insides barren of goods. The teenager's body spins towards the glistening window. Her scarlet eyes twinkle like rubies at the sight of the majestic moon. Removing her eyes from the ball of light, she focuses on her charge. The girl's trembling body enchants the teenager, casting aside her restless state and opening up her body to the present gloom.

"I wonder how the night appears to you?" she asks under her breath.

Yuuko rises from the chair and finds her seat upon the couch once again. Sinking into its soft cushion's with a gentle sigh, her feet rest upon the hardened table top. Situating herself in her new position, a yawn escapes her mouth as her eyes trace the boards comprising the ceiling. The sound of rustling causes her ears to twitch, bringing her sight across the table.

"I hate the night."

The late response causes Yuuko to open her eyes slightly in shock before planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"You're awake."

"We don't sleep. You should know that," the shadow answers instantly.

Yuuko's hand rubs the back of her neck as she turns her head awkwardly, trying to hide her sheepish smile.

"I guess I'm a bit forgetful."

Shadow Yuuko's lips release a heavy grunt into the atmosphere.

"You're forgetfulness is no laughing matter," she snaps at Yuuko.

The smile residing upon Yuuko's cheery face quickly vanishes upon hearing the shadow's less-than-friendly tone. Her eyes frantically race toward the table before her as misery descends upon her being.

"I'm sorry."

After many moments of silence, Yuuko inches towards the edge of the sofa. Placing her hands on her lap, her eyes focus on the body laying before her.

"What should I call you?"

"Yuuko is fine," the shadow answers nonchalantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuko," she replies with a slight smile on her face.

"I wish I could say the same," the shadow responds, disdain heavy in her voice.

The words slice through the young ghost's goodwill, sending her scurrying back towards the sofa in an attempt to recover. Frustration emerges upon Yuuko's soft features, but the soft swipe of her hand wipes the sensation away instantly.

"Can you cut me a little slack, Yuuko?"

Yuuko's request doesn't fall on deaf ears as Shadow Yuuko's body shifts away from her.

"I can't just turn my feelings off," the shadow says honestly, running her hand across her arm.

Yuuko's elbows rest upon her knees as she places her face into her hands.

"Could you at least turn towards me? It kind of feels as though you're not taking me seriously."

The shadow's hand dances along that back of hers.

"I may end up attacking you if I see you. So I'll stay as I am."

Yuuko's heartbeat increases from the sudden confession given to her. Pulling her face from her hands, she takes a deep breath and repositions herself from the couch to the table.

"I won't push you then," she says, observing as the other wiggles around to face her once again. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"What do you want to know?"

The interrogator rubs her cheeks before the first question queues itself up, bubbling from her tongue.

"Why don't you just give me my memories back? Wouldn't that make it a lot easier on you?"

"I can't just give them to you. You have to want them back; if not, you would just send them right back to me. That would make my situation even worse."

Yuuko runs her fingers along the surface of the table as another question emerges from the darkness of her mind. Taking its place at the front of the queue, Yuuko readies herself to fire off her next question, but before she has the chance her shadow drapes her hand across the back of the couch. The red stain upon the young woman's skin immediately draws Yuuko's eyes towards her limb.

"I almost forgot about your injury," she says, getting up from the table.

Snatching the items from the top of the desk, Yuuko carefully brings them back to the table. Taking a seat on the furniture again, she reaches her hand towards her charge.

"Do you mind giving me your hand? I'll put bandages on it for you."

Yuuko's words send the shadow's hand running back between her chest and the couch.

"It's fine."

The would-be nurse's mouth morphs into a frown from the teenager's sudden rejection. A gentle touch applies itself to the shadow's arm, causing her body to stiffen considerably.

"I promise I'll be careful."

A powerful jerk causes Yuuko's hand to plummet towards the cushion's surface.

"It's fine I said."

The friendly ghost slaps her knees before rising from sitting position. Gazing down upon the figure below her, she scratches her head.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Then focus on something else," Shadow Yuuko replies instantly.

A sigh escapes the youngster's lips before taking her place on the table once more. Her elbows prop themselves up upon her legs, her hands gently cupping her face.

"If you want to leave it that way, then fine," Yuuko says, casting her vision to the brightly-lit window. "Do tell me why you did that to yourself?"

Yuuko's eyes drill into the back of the girl's as the silence between them thickens by the second. Minutes pass without the utterance of a single word from the shadow. Yuuko's nails rhythmically descend upon the table-top before her counterpart's voice comes forth.

"I was about to say something I would regret," she says lightly, repositioning herself on the sofa. "I have enough regrets already. I don't need anymore."

"It seemed like it hurt. Was it really necessary?"

"It would have hurt more telling him I wish he would die."

The interrogator shakes her head in disapproval before bringing her eyes back to the girl on the couch.

"Why would you go so far as to say that?"

"It's almost impossible to control myself when I get angry, and that's what happened," she answers with a deep sigh. "I couldn't care less about that Kirie, but I don't want to say that to him."

Yuuko's eyes follow the girl's hand as it maneuvers its way to her leg and rests upon it.

"What's so special about Teiichi? He's just a rude, selfish kid to my knowledge. There's nothing redeeming about him at all."

Shadow Yuuko's body hoists itself upright, using her arm as leverage. Her teeth flash for a moment as a sharp pain shoots through her side. Massaging her injury with gentle fingers, her dark, crimson eyes glare at Yuuko momentarily before a stiff hand slams against the ghost's face. Her pale skin instantly changes to red before concentrating on soothing her ailment. Yuuko's face pulsates like the beating heart, making her glare at her attacker unintentionally.

"What was that for?" she says, clenching her hand into fist.

"You're such a disrespectful child," she blurts out, not even looking at her.

"I don't know what to think about you. One minute you seem totally fine, and then the next you're all hostile. Especially over someone you yourself made seem like a complete jerk."

Shadow Yuuko's gaze holds its consistency.

"W-whose fault do you think it is that I'm in this situation?" Her voice trembles slightly. "It's not because of me."

Yuuko turns her lips upwards and shifts her eyes unbelievably away from the young woman.

"Even though you say you have my memories, you can't blame me for everything in your existence."

Shadow Yuuko's hand apprehends her company's uniform with lightning-speed reflexes. In moments, Yuuko's body is flying to the other end of Shadow Yuuko's sofa. Her teeth fill Yuuko's vision as she mounts the young woman, pressing her face up to hers almost as if trying to assimilate herself.

"Let me explain in a way that  _anyone_  should be able to understand," she says, placing her hand under Yuuko chin. "These feelings for him that you have a problem with were yours originally. You forced them on me. I had no interest in him until you cried your heart out a couple of days ago."

"Is that really true?" Yuuko stares at the shadow, lost in the torrent of words coming her way.

"What do you mean is that true?" she says, cupping Yuuko's cheeks firmly. "You were there. Even though I was the one who remembered everything, he still sought after you. You, who threw all of those feelings away because you couldn't deal with the pain."

Yuuko attempts to reposition the shadow's weight but struggles to do so. Shadow Yuuko's face inches away from hers, letting her dark bangs hide her moistening eyes.

"I apologize-"

"You apologize for what? Making me desire someone against my will?"

Yuuko's sight averts away from the young woman atop of her.

"If that's what happened-"

"That is what happened," the shadow spits at her in fury, burning the rest of her words before their escape from Yuuko's mouth. "The funniest part about this whole thing is that he'll never accept me for who I am. Not with these stained memories… not with this body... and now with this terrible attitude I have! And I only have you to thank for that."

Shadow Yuuko's final words swiftly cut into the girl's throbbing heart. Yuuko's eyes, while dry before, feel the moisture of tears begin to form. The weight on her chest slowly lifts as the shadow removes herself from her body. She journeys around the table, grasping her side before falling onto the vacant sofa. Her crimson eyes disappear as the shadow's body revolves away from her.

_Just how broken is she… or should I ask how broken am I?_

* * *

Teiichi walks the hall of the Niiya house, fresh out of the bath. Entering his room, he immediately buries his face into his pillow. Gripping the sides of the object, his frustrations seem to channel their way into its soft, plushy form.

_Why are things turning out like this?_

The lack of air causes him to bring his head up from his position. His eyes fixate on the doorway to his room as he lies quietly, enjoying the increases in oxygen.

_Kirie… Yuuko… Yuuto… Haruka… that ghost…._

His sense of awareness gradually worsens as he zones out. While in his subpar state, the sound of footsteps elude his detection as they approach his door. Light knocking echoes through his room, but still manage to elude his defenses, giving the intruder an almost stealthy, ninja-like presence.

"Te… ch…"

A female's voice disappears as quickly as it appears, raising a flag in his mind. A shadow motions in front of his face, making his body jolt upright. The image of his mother's worrisome face wipes the expression of surprise.

"Are you okay, Teiichi? I came to tell you good night, but you seem... off."

Teiichi's brown eyes focus on the area past his mother's location in hopes that she'll drop the subject.

"It's nothing. It was just a bad day at school."

The expression present on his face calls attention to himself. His chair scrubs across the floor, and the sound brings his eyes back to his guardian. Chizuru's body finds its place in the chair, giving her son her full attention.

"What's wrong?"

He runs his hand through his hair and avoids looking into his mother's warm eyes before answering her question.

"It's nothing, Mom. Don't worry abo-"

"You've been sulking for the past week," she says, cutting the young man off. "I highly doubt it's nothing."

Teiichi sits quietly while his mother's stern gaze causes him to fidget. The moment of silence that arises motivates Chizuru's feet to tap on the floor. Teiichi's silence only continues, however, causing his mother to shake her head at his great reluctance to answer. Removing herself from the chair, she places the chair back under the desk and ventures to the door.

"I'm going to bed, Teiichi. I'll see you in the morning," she says, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Her fading footsteps nudge the young man to speak up. Upon arriving at the frame of his door, his voice finally breaks the gnawing silence.

"There's so much going on at school I don't know where to start."

Chizuru turns towards the young man and leans against the wall. Returning to his side, she grabs his chair and takes her seat once again. Teiichi places his chin on his knees and focuses forward towards the doorway to avoid his mother's prodding gaze.

"Then start with the most important topic."

Teiichi's draws in a deep breath before engaging in his mother once again.

"I think Yuuko hates me."

"I guess it was only a matter of time."

"What do you mean?" he asks almost immediately.

"Why does it bother you so much that she doesn't' like you?" she responds, disregarding his question.

His emotions swirl like a raging storm as the thoughts of his adventures with Yuuko appear and disappear within his mind.

"It's because she's my friend."

Narrowing her gaze upon her son, she rubs her eyes with her fingers.

"You're really broken up about a friend being mad at you. Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

The word friend gnaws at the youngster's heart, but he finds the strength to hide his pain.

_Is she trying to make me say something unnecessary?_

Silence comes between the two for a moment before Chizuru leans back in his chair.

"I'm waiting for your answer."

Teiichi's fingers dance alongside his leg as if trying to come up with a suitable answer.

"It's because she's my friend. What other reason could it be?"

The blonde's chest tightens almost as if punishing him for giving an incorrect response. Chizuru's temper begins to build as Teiichi's words fail to convince her that her instincts are wrong.

_Is it really that hard for you to admit, Teiichi?_

Chizuru's foot taps on the floor, showing Teiichi her patience with him was dwindling.

"Do you know if that girl has a boyfriend?"

A sudden wave of heat swirls around his chest region upon hearing the sentence.

"No she doesn't."

Chizuru's mind constructs a map corresponding to her possible choice of words. She selects a route and tucks the map away in her mind to be used again later.

"You should help her make more friends. The more the merrier, right? Who knows? Perhaps love will blossom."

The thought of another person taking Teiichi's place beside Yuuko causes the swirl in his chest to increase rapidly.

_She'd never do that. Yuuko would never replace me._

Teiichi's hand grasps at the sheet of his futon every so often, wrinkling the state of the cover.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to see your friend fall in love? Wouldn't you want to see her within her special person's arms," Chizuru asks carfully, watching as her son becomes restless. "Perhaps she'll be able to find that special someone that she can get intimate with."

The pressure inside of Teiichi blows his lid like that top off of a bottle.

"I'd never want to see her with someone else. I'm the only person she ever wanted to be around before."

Reaching towards the young man, she's quickly interrupted by the sudden burst of speech. His mouth find itself unable to stop as the valve to his heart remains open, spewing out all his concealed memories and feelings.

"Even when I said mean things to her, she would still do her best for me."

Teiichi speech slows as the thoughts of what he'd said begin replaying in his head one-by-one. His anger slowly morphs into despair as his brain cycles through the thoughts. Yuuko's face appears into his mind during each of the horrible scenes, only causing him to fall deeper into his feelings.

"Even during that time when I went to sleep on her, I could feel something inside of her. I know I heard her and Kirie talking, but it felt like a dream. I heard the words that I didn't want to hear," he says, tears freely falling from his eyes. "I didn't want to get hurt so I lied to myself about how I felt, and distanced myself from her, not realizing until it was too late to stop the damage I was causing her."

Taking this time to get a straight answer from him, Chizuru questions him further.

"How do you feel about her?"

"I thought I told you how I felt."

"You didn't tell me," Chizuru answers shaking her head. "You just said you hid your feelings. What did you hide?"

Teiichi stares down at the floor, not daring to bring his eyes to his mother's level. His trembling arms are barely able to sustain his weight. Building the saliva from his mouth, he utters the words that he never thought he would ever be able to say.

"I… l-lo… love… her. I… l-love her."

His mother's lips turn into a victorious smile as she reaches down and takes his head into her embrace.

"Was that so hard? I wondered how long it would take you to admit the truth."

Sinking his head into his mother's shoulder, his cascading tear burn his white skin. The weight on his chest seems to lighten by the second as his mother runs her hand comfortingly through his hair.

"I feel bad about everything."

"It's alright," the mother consoles her son. "We all make mistakes. What's important is what you learned."

Teiichi's eyes close as he takes in the positive comments that are given to him by his mother.

"What should I do about Yuuko?"

Chizuru pulls the young man's head away from her and stares at his sulking expression.

"We'll worry about that in the morning. For now you should just rest."

Seeing his mother's jovial expression, he gives a quick nod before taking his place on his futon.

"Alright."

Removing herself from the chair, Chizuru places it's under his desk, and looks back to see him preparing himself for bed.

"I'll give you sure fine advice on how to help your situation in the morning. I promise," she says, giving her son a reassuring wink before turning to exit the room.

* * *

The couches absorb both forms of the earth-bound spirits. Their gazes are cast away from each other, each turned towards their respective couches as the rising sun dismisses the routine darkness. Yuuko's fingers travel along the back of her couch, letting the soft fabric ease the thoughts within her mind.

_Am I bad person to turn my back on her?_

Yuuko turns herself around a bit reluctantly, taking in the view of the other girl lying before her. Her hair drapes over the edge of the cushions, almost touching the floor. The dull ache in the shadow's arm calls for her hand to grasp her limb and massage it. The ceiling draws Yuuko's eyes toward it, leaving her mind still in a questioning state.

_If she has all of the memories I didn't want, then what would happen if I got them all back? Would she stop existing? Would I end up like her?_

Yuuko's body squirms at the image of her body looking similar to her guest's. Wanting to rid herself of the unpleasant thought, she gazes at the roll of gauze on the table. Within seconds, her eyes find themselves back on the young woman across the table.

"Good morning, Yuuko."

The silence between the two remains deathly as the forgetful ghost turns away from the girl.

"Is... there something… you need?" she asks, taking small breaths of air between words.

Yuuko's chest gets tighter as she listens to the girl manage her pain.

"I was going to ask how you were doing," she says, lowering her voice as she continues. "Obviously, you're not doing too well. If you're in pain I could try massaging it for you."

Yuuko waits quietly for an answer, which takes seconds to receive.

"You can stay there."

The quick rejection forces a sigh from Yuuko's lips.

_I shouldn't be surprised that she turned me down._

Silence envelopes the girls' once again as Shadow Yuuko releases a grunt. Yuuko's scarlet fingers slide across her straight, raven hair as she examines the shadow's own locks. Thinking back on her questions from the previous night, she pulls herself upright before addressing her shadow.

"I've been curious since last night about something," she says, rubbing her hands together. "What will happen if I get my memories back from you?"

 _If you get your memories back,_ shadow Yuuko repeats with a mental chuckle.

Shadow Yuuko's lips form a smile that remains hidden from Yuuko's sight.

"You'll probably go back to being how you were before I came along."

The massaging of Yuuko's hands, in response to the shadow's reply, increases.

"Could you tell me how I was before you came into existence?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Shadow Yuuko replies.

Yuuko rises in excitement due to the answer given to her.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? If your focus is to help me regain my memories, then wouldn't it be helpful to tell me everything?"

Shadow Yuuko presses down on her side with more intensity, trying hopelessly to soothe obnoxious pain.

"That's… right. But it's not… like knowing will help me in any way."

Yuuko's' cheeks puff out in irritation, pulling her closer to the shadow.

"You don't know that."

A burst of laughter wipes away the irritation upon Yuuko's face.

"I think I know full well. You couldn't handle seeing that boy hug another girl, but you really think that you're ready to learn about the life you've forgotten? You want to know about the life that sent you spiraling down this path? Don't be stupid."

The last comment sends forces Yuuko's temperature to levels completely new to her.

"For someone that wants me to get my memories back, you're not showing me any reason why I should."

Shadow Yuuko's silence pushes Yuuko a bit further. Yuuko's mouth opens to spew forth more words, but another voice cuts her off before she gets the chance.

"If I have to still convince you of truth of my words, then there is nothing I can do. I've told you all I will tell you without jeopardizing my wellbeing even more than what I have."

The increase light of the morning sun reveals the dancing dust particles in the air.

"Jeopardizing your wellbeing?"

"Someone decided to rip open the wounds it took me decades to partially close. Why would I increase the risk of it happening again?"

Yuuko's frustration levels fall back to normal as she observes the girl's state once more.

_Decades… how long have I been dead?_

The thought rumbles around in Yuuko's head, pulling her away from reality.

_How deep do these wounds go? How did I die? What's the real me like?_

Yuuko intensely shakes her head, wanting to remove the emerging questions from her mind.

_It doesn't matter. I don't need to or want to know about my past. There's a reason I forgot about it._

A sudden moan pulls Yuuko back into reality. Shadow Yuuko clutches her stomach while gritting her teeth. Yuuko observes the young woman struggle but remains in place. After a minute of squirming, her body finally clams back down, allowing Yuuko to sink back into the depths of her mind.

_No one can make me remember what I don't want to. It's my decision._

The deepening of Shadow Yuuko's breathing pokes at the girl's heart.

_I don't want to remember anything if it makes me like her._

"Damn it!" Shadow Yuuko yells, curling up a bit more.

 _This isn't right,_ she says, grasping the side of her head.  _I shouldn't have to make myself unhappy just because she's miserable._

Bringing her awareness back to the girl before her, Yuuko notices her body settle down from its previous state. Observing the rapid fall of her shoulder, her chest slowly tightens as the crushing guilt sets in.

_It's not fair that I have to do this. I don't want to have to go through this alone._

Batting away the resistance in her mind, she places herself on the table behind Shadow Yuuko and looks towards her legs.

"I want to get my memories back."

Shadow Yuuko's chest suddenly feels a bit of weight leave her being.

"Is that what you truly want?" she asks, attempting to calm her now trembling form. "Don't tell me that if –"

"Yes. I will take back what you said I gave you."

"What are you going to do if it's too painful for you to bear?"

Yuuko's face becomes long, but she forces a smile to appear.

"I will find a way to deal with it."

"Won't you just send it back to me?"

"No. I won't."

Shadow Yuuko's increasing trembling brings Yuuko's vision to her upper half.

"What's wrong?"

The shadow grasps her arms in order to force herself to calm down.

"My body knows what will happen if I this goes wrong. It won't be pretty for me."

Yuuko's hand travels to the girl's arm and takes hold of her hand. She lightly bears down on the shadow's hand, which surprisingly lessens the girl's shaking. Suddenly, a torrent of images rolls through Yuuko's mind, similar to a movie. Within the passing seconds, a heavy weight mysterious applies itself to her body, forcing her to use Shadow Yuuko as a crutch. A searing string cuts through her chest, causing her to rip her hand away from the girl and dig her nails into her chest. Sweat bombards the ghost's clothing as her eyes focus on the hard, dusty floor beneath her.

_My chest… it hurts so much._

The sensation of a warm liquid rolling down her face motivates the teenager to move away from the shadow. Running her finger across her face, she throws the moisture to the wind. The sound of sniffling emerges within the room, making Shadow Yuuko squirm in discomfort.

"Go lie down," she says in nonchalant tone. "It'll help a bit."

"Okay," Yuuko replies hesitantly before standing up.

Moving towards the open couch, her body falls like a weight upon its comforting structure. With the image of Teiichi's betrayal slowly eating away at her soul, she pours her sorrow into her cushion. Shadow Yuuko turns towards the ceiling as pain within her body gradually subsides. Taking in the sound of Yuuko's muffled crying, she offers no solace to her creator.

_The one thing we've always wanted… I wonder if it's possible to obtain it._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Maiden of Desolation IV**


	15. Maiden of Desolation IV

In the morning atmosphere, the clink of a plate against the table travels from the kitchen and into the hallway. Backing away from the setting, Chizuru examines today's breakfast of soup and fish, her slender frame turning towards the sink where she begins cleansing her hands. After a slow count to ten, the woman withdraws her hands from the gushing flow of water so as to grasp the cotton towel beside the sink and scrub it across her skin. The gentle patter of footsteps enters her ears from behind, prompting her to put down the linen. Turning away from the sink, she dawns a welcoming smile towards her new arrival.

"Good morning, Son."

"Good morning," Teiichi replies lazily, taking his seat at the table.

Chizuru's smile softens after receiving Teiichi's response. Taking her usual seat across from the boy, she moves her vision and fixates on his downcast eyes. Her once-happy expression morphs into that a frown, and as she gazes his arm moves as though it has weight holding it down.

"Are you feeling any better from last night?" she asks lightly, taking hold of her chopsticks.

After a few moments of silence, the woman's question finds itself without an answer. Chizuru heaves a heavy sigh before taking possession of her chopsticks.

_Pull it together, Teiichi._

She pinches multiple pieces of fish meat before placing them into her mouth. After chewing the food to shreds, she ingests them in one large gulp. Placing her attention back onto her son, she puts down her utensils upon her bowl.

"Are you still worrying about Yuuko?"

Once again, silence is the only answer to the woman's question.

_Of course it is. That was a dumb question for me to ask._

Chizuru's foot taps on the floor before she places her chopsticks on down. Forcing herself to refrain from continuing this anxious motion, she crosses her legs.

"Here's my expert advice that I promised to give you," she says, watching the boy's eyes eagerly moving towards hers. "Go…and… apologize."

Teiichi's eyes lower and his vision repositions itself towards the bowl before him.

"It's not that simple."

"Believe me, Son, it is that easy. It's you that's making it hard."

His thumbs orbit each other while his mother gathers her utensils and places more food into her mouth.

"I'm sure she thinks I like this other girl."

Chizuru shakes her head at Teiichi's previous statement, hiding her mouth behind her hands.

"You should go and explain the situation clearly. That's all there is to it."

"But…"

"No buts. Stopping making excuses and just do it."

Pushing her chair back with a soft screech, the parent rises from her seat and removes her dishes from the table. Placing her dishes on the sink, she returns to the table to take possession of his meal and place it alongside her food.

"I'm not done eating yet."

Chizuru's smile suddenly returns to her face, along with a slight head nod.

"Yes you are, and if you don't do it, you won't get any dinner either."

Teiichi eyes widen in surprise at the sudden measures thrust upon him.

"I tried apologizing already; it was a waste of time."

The sound of liquid flowing into the sink fills up the room.

"Then try it again," she says simply but sternly, walking over to her son's position and placing her arms around his shoulders. "If at first you don't succeed, try again."

His mother's arms release him from their grip, leaving him frozen like a statue. Shaking his head, he snaps out of his trance-like state and peers towards the kitchen entrance, a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll be leaving for school now," he says, removing himself from his seat. "I'll see you later."

Watching her son disappear around the corner, she softly waves back at the empty space before her, filled with a gentle sadness.

"Do your best, Teiichi."

She turns around to tend to the dishes, but suddenly an idea emerges into her mind, forcing her to spin around. Placing her hands to her mouth, her voice blares through her self-made tunnel.

"Teiichi?!"

"Yes!"

"Don't try to force it! Just let the words come out naturally!"

Chizuru finds herself with a momentary silence before she hears Teiichi's voice again.

"I'll try my best!"

The sound of the front door opening and closing shoots through the house and leaves the mother standing in the kitchen with a slight grin on her face.

* * *

Teiichi's footsteps meld with the voices and footsteps of his fellow schoolmates. Turning the street corner, the number of children increase like rabbits the further he progresses. Within moments, the image of the memorable ice-cream shop appears in his view. The dimly lit interior gazes warmly upon the young man, as if inviting him inside. Forcing his eyes away from the structure, he focuses on the multiple students ahead of his position.

"Niiya!"

A female voice travels across the morning atmosphere and into his ear. Beckoning to the call, his head sweeps the area in hopes of finding the source. The image of an arm, fluttering wildly in the air, guides his eyes to the young woman scurrying across the street. A welcoming smile displays on his face as his cheerful friend clears the street and joins him on his journey, her eyes excited and kind.

"How have you been, Momoe?"

"I've been studying really hard as of late. How about yourself?"

The smile on his face begins to drain, but he battles to keep his façade alive.

"I've been well."

"That's great to hear, Niiya," the blonde says, never dropping her smile.

The silence between the two builds steadily, leaving the sound of the environment to enter their ears. Teiichi's attention is already fading when his partner's voice hits him.

"Oh yeah, Sahara wanted to know if you could stop by at some point."

Eyebrows raised, Teiichi looks at his senior in surprise before expressing his thoughts.

"I wonder what she could want with me."

Momoe places her finger on her chin while looking up at the sky.

"I think it has something to do with the rumors we were looking at."

Teiichi casts his gaze upon the cement as his body begins moving once again.

_The Paranormal Investigation Club doesn't exist anymore. I guess I shouldn't worry about this then._

His final thought circles within his mind as the children continue their usual path. After passing multiple houses and numerous different people, Teiichi sees the gates. The two step through the threshold into the courtyard when Momoe stops all of the sudden, causing Teiichi to halt his movements.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Niiya?"

"Go ahead," he answers, tilting his head due to her question.

"After I get done with my work for this week, would you like to hang out after school?" she asks, pointing her eyes shyly towards the ground.

Teiichi shrugs off the awkward mannerisms Momoe displays and gives her a light shrug.

"Okay. I don't see any harm in that."

The blonde's face lights up immediately upon hearing Teiichi's answer. Giving the young man a big smile, she takes the his hands quickly and holds them tightly in her wild excitement.

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

Teiichi's mind steadily eases back from this momentary absence and stares down at the girl's hand wrapped around his own. He can feel his blood rushing to his face as his cheeks heat up, but he's determined not to let it show.

"Not really," he replies, trying to calm himself down.

The girl drops Teiichi's hand and places her grip back on her bag. Gazing in at her smiling face, a sudden, sharp pain emerges within Teiichi's side. His mouth turns upwards at the searing sensation before a random burst of wailing overtakes his sense of hearing. His hands place themselves upon his ears, but this does little to drown the sound out.

_What's this noise?_

The bawling vibrates around the boy's head, eventually sending the tremors lower. Teiichi's eyes clamp shut in response to the noise wreaking havoc within him. The darkness clouding his eyes finds itself slowing reshaping into the image of a hallway.

_Why am I hearing this now?_

His vision inches closer towards the curve in the corridor, the volume of the noise only increasing. With each second the sensation from before sears him, nearly bringing a tear to his eye.

"Niiya… Niiya, are you alright?" The soft voice of the woman beside him disperses the annoying sound.

Bringing his eyes upon the blonde girl, Teiichi holds his head down in shame, cheeks now a searing red.

_I'm so stupid._

Mustering up his courage, he brings his eyes to the girl beside him and readies his mouth for talking.

"I'm sorry. I know that I said I wouldn't mind hanging out with you, but I need to talk to someone before I do anything else."

Momoe's jovial expression quickly fades as she looks down at the ground, her own face turning pink.

"I see… could it be a girl you like?"

Teiichi feels his heart skip a beat at the girl's sudden question. Sweat runs down the young man's face as time drag by, wondering how he's going to answer. Picking up his courage, he readies himself for the truth to come out.

"Yes."

Momoe releases a sigh before showing the young man a smile.

"I can't say I didn't try," she says, turning towards the building as she holds back disappointment. "If you really like her then I hope everything works out for the best. If everything goes well, you should have her stop by sometime."

Teiichi gazes upon the girl's back as she calmly walks away, waving at him before entering the building.

_I don't feel good about doing that, but I need to stop being stupid._

Glaring at the school's exterior, Teiichi's body feels a sudden increase of weight. Moving closer to the establishment, fear begins to swirl within his mind, pushing him away from the entrance.

_I won't run away from this. I can't afford to._

Each step threatens to pull the young man to the ground in efforts to stop him, but he knows he can't let it. Climbing the steps feels almost like climbing the side of a very steep hill, but he pushes onwards and eventually walks into the hall.

_Father, give me strength to not mess this up._

* * *

The blinding beams infiltrating the room prod at Shadow Yuuko's eyes. Releasing a small hiss, she tosses her arm over her eyelids, shielding herself from the nuisance. Preoccupied with defending her organs, she almost doesn't notice when the whimsical songs emanating from the birds outside cause her fingers to dance around the sofa.

_That's so annoying._

The harmonious sounds resonates through the air, injecting themselves almost forcefully into young woman's skin. Their soothing melody massage their way across her recovering body as Shadow urges herself to sit upright, staring towards the source of the intrusion. Shadow's Yuuko's eyes move away from the window, instead attempting to maneuver their way though the dark strings of hair belonging to her other half. Finding no success in her task, her body reluctantly arises from the solace the couch, the light accenting the her figure. The imagery of the desk, bookshelf, changing rack, and hardware material adorning the room forces a sigh from the girl's mouth. Her eyes stop as they find themselves staring at the boards barricading her tomb.

"Of all the places, why did you have to pick this room?"

The words spur Yuuko's hands to move along the surface of the cushions, nearly tracing the pattern of the fabric. Then Shadow Yuuko finds herself drawn to the wooden barrier, where her fingers rest upon its surface. Turning her head from the boards, she stares absently at the area housing the rack of school sailor-outfits. The area of focus falls dark as silhouettes emerge into thin air.

 _Who... do you expect… this to save?_ A shuttering voice sounds through her mind.  _What... gives you the right… to-_

Her attention is brought back to reality as her fist abruptly pounds against the wooden wall. The sudden impact brings Yuuko's blood-shot eyes from their hiding place. Her pink eyes feast themselves upon the image of the shadow with her head against the wood, confusion welling within them. Within moments, the teenager pries herself from the wooden surface. Her head shakes as to remove the annoyance from her mind, only to fail horribly. Almost instinctively, her head turns towards her spectator to find her gazing upon her activities. Her teeth make an unintentional appearance as Yuuko and her lock eyes with one another, heavy tension forming where their gazes meet.

"It's not polite to stare."

Yuuko's eyes dart to the table in front of her. The shadow heaves a sigh and faces towards the light window once again. Vacating the area, she moves towards the desk and takes a seat upon its top. Not wanting to make Yuuko feel any more uncomfortable, she casts her eyes towards the clear blue sky, letting them trail through the sea of clouds.

"I felt nostalgic."

Shadow Yuuko looks over in her direction. She notices that the girl's red eyes remain on the table.

"Huh?"

Yuuko's thumbs twiddle around each other before her mouth opens once again.

"You asked why I picked this room. It was because it felt nostalgic."

Shadow Yuuko releases a chuckle before casting her eyes towards the floor, a slight smirk of irony on her lips.

_You just don't realize what type of room this is._

The shadow's fingers twirl in the warmth of the sunlight. The sight of her bite-marks hold her attention while the solid, red material makes her shake her head. Her blood casts a spell on the ghosts of her memory, calling upon the image of Teiichi to her mind. Her heartbeat increases slightly at the thought of the young man she knows she still cares for, causing her to grab the edge of her outfit.

_What the hell? Why do I still have these feelings?_

The shadow's teeth grit in the presence of the sun, revealing her reddened teeth.

"Is there something wrong?"

The girl's heart jumps immediately, forcing her to place her hand on her chest to calm herself. Taking her time, she turns her head in the shade's direction.

"You seem as though something is on your mind."

Shadow Yuuko hurriedly closes her mouth and places her hands on her lap. Looking at the wall ahead of her, she lets the silence build steadily within the room.

"Even though you got your memories back, I still hold them as well."

The room falls silent as the disdain in the shadow's voice forces Yuuko's eyes away. A rattling occurs on the outer part of her mind, threatening to break into her sanity once again. Place her head in her hands, she feels something powerful dig its way into her head.

 _This… is what you wanted… this whole time… isn't it?_ The broken dialogue plays through her mind once again.  _What did… I ever do to any of you?_

Shadow Yuuko's fingers claw at the her skin but do no damage to her flesh. Her palms push towards her eyes, threatening to push them further into her head, but to no avail. The increase in her breathing pulls Yuuko's vision towards her, and the image of the young woman's trembling hands pulls her out of her seat, albeit she struggles due to her condition. The sound of footsteps coming across the floorboards causes Shadow Yuuko to freeze, and the sudden grip on her arm sends chills to her core, no matter how gentle the touch touch was.

 _No… No… No… let me go,_ she manages to utter, despair in her voice.

A second pair of hand takes hold of the girl's free arm, sending her almost into shock. The functions of her body have completely shut down. Only the darkness within her vision keeps her company.

"Y... ko!"

The shadow's arm lightly jerks from the force of her captor. Her body remains frozen in her statue-like state as her heart-rate increases exponentially.

"They are going to get me… I can't get away."

The tug on the young woman's arms increases a bit, almost pulling her hands away from her face.

"Yuuk… Wha... s... wron?"

The broken language leaks in through the shadow's hysteria. Her terror, which once held her body in place, slowly disappears. Bringing her hands from her face, she's met with the crimson eyes of her creator. Noticing the girl's mood beginning to revert to normal, Yuuko releases her from her grip. The shadow removes herself from the desk and stands in front of the girl, all of the sudden aware of what just happened. Keeping her eyes averted from Yuuko's, she walks past the young woman and rests herself upon the couch.

"Where are you going?"

The shadow holds her position for a second, composing herself.

"Anywhere but this room," she says, removing her hand and walking towards the door.

Finding the strength to stand upright, she make her way towards the exit. Pulling it open, the sudden feel of a hand appearing on her back startles her slightly.

"I'll go with you. I can do at least that much."

The two step out into the archaic hallway and are met with the presence of the sun through the various windows. The silence between the two lingers as they make their way down the twists and turns plaguing the old wing. Pushing through the door, the two ghosts find themselves at the bridge joining the sections of the academy. The cool, pleasant breeze tosses their hands to the side while the warmth of the sun brings life back to their troubled bodies. Leaning against the railing near the new wing's door, the two take in their surroundings with wide eyes, only the sound of the wind between them. Minutes pass with the two standing within the walkway, the breeze dying down by the minute.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuuko asks to break the silence, receiving a nod from the shadow. "That's good to hear."

The two lean against the railing once again, taking in the scenery. Their peaceful time is suddenly broken up by the sound of the new building's door opening and closing. Their bodies remain still as anger and hurt runs through them simultaneously.

_I don't want to be here anymore._

The young man's footsteps echo across the metal flooring. Stopping next to their position, their eyes all meet each other, but only the wind breaks their silence. Out of the corner of her eye, the shadow can see Yuuko's feet begin to move away from their position. Teiichi's moves in a blur, desperately grasping Yuuko's hand.

"Let me go," Yuuko order in a forceful but somewhat weak voice, trying to pry herself from his grip.

"Please hear me out," he replies, holding her in place.

The shadow remains quiet as she watches the two remain frozen in their stances. Her scarlet eyes examine his facial expression. The hint of depression and concern stains his face. The shadow's eyes crawl away from the scene before her jealousy increases.

_Of course he'd go after her._

The shadow peels herself from the railing and stealthily heads towards the door. Teiichi bangs against the metal ground, not fazing the depressed ghost. His warm hand clasps her cold wrist, forcing her eyes to widen.

"When I said Yuuko I meant you as well."

The warmth of his hand circulates through her limb, warming a path all the way to her icy heart. Lightly jerking her hand away from the Teiichi, she gains no ground in her escape.

"Let me go, Teiichi. This has nothing to do with me."

Teiichi's hand clamps down on the spirit's wrist, exciting the girl even more.

"You're wrong. This has everything to do with you," he states, staring at her surprised surprised expression.

Her eyes work their way up Teiichi's arm and the two lock eyes. The determination in his face weakens the young woman's urge to escape considerably, sending a thrill throughout her body. Teiichi's head rotates back and forth between the two teenager's before opening his mouth.

"Will you two please just hear me out?" he asks hopefully, loosening his grip upon them. "I just want to set things right."

The question dives into the females' heads, sending their minds swirling into a torrent of possibilities. Their eyes bypass Teiichi and meet with each other. Almost as if using telepathy, the two nod their head in unison.

"Okay," both female's replay, and the boy gives a sigh of relief.

Teiichi pulls both Yuuko's closer to himself and leads them into the new section of the building. Navigating past the multiple corridors, classrooms, and structures, he pulls the girl's to his target destination.

* * *

The rays of the sun sweep across the young mans' face, forcing him to shield his eyes as he steps onto the rooftop. He guides the two females away from the steps and drops their hands to their sides. Teiichi's body continues moving forward, however, only stopping once he reaches the guard rail. Gazing out at the blue sky, he clenches onto the metal with his now-clammy hands.

_I can do this. It's just a simple conversation. I've had dozens of those with her._

Releasing a heavy sigh, he turns around, shaking off the moisture upon his skin. The morning sun causes both their eyes to glimmer like rubies, and somehow this makes his heart pound rapidly within his chest. His brown eyes shift between the ghosts, observing their statuesque stances, feminine features, and downcast eyes gazing upon him.

 _I don't think I can do this_ , he thinks, withdrawing into the safety of his mind.

Butterflies flutter within the boy's stomach, causing him grasp at his abdomen. Teiichi gazes at the ghosts but refuses to look into their eyes.

"Teiichi," they both say in unison with low voices.

Teiichi's mouth remains shut as the two begin to rock back and forth in wait for his reply. Their uniforms waft in the presence of the light breeze.

"I-"

The lone letter is all he can conjure up before the insects within his stomach begin swarming intensely. His vision darts to the ground, settling the sensation of bugs within him. He has to swallow to calm his nausea.

_Damn it._

A gust of wind shoots through the area, sending the girls' hair dancing in its wake.

"If you don't have anything to say… I would like to leave," Yuuko says, grasping her arm and looking off to the side of the building in impatience.

_This is too difficult. I'm a wuss… a coward… a jerk... good for nothing..._

The sound of footsteps snaps him out of his mental-bashing session. Casting his eyes upon the source of the noise, his chest tightens as he observes Yuuko walking away. Teiichi's lips begin to quiver as he opens his mouth, but only a pathetic burst of air escapes his throat.

_Yuuko come back…_

Yuuko's retreat appears to slow down as her hair swings behind her. The druming of his heartbeat slows, matching the rhytme of her footsteps. The image of a door appears in his mind, and it gradually closes by the second. Teiichi grinds his teeth before taking a step forward. Just before the door closes completely, a thundering roar erupts from the unsuspecting boy's mouth.

"Yuuko Kanoe!"

The ghost stops in her tracks before turning around to face the young man once more.

"What is it?"

 _Where did that come from_? Teiichi asks himself, droplets of water forming in his eyes.

His chest aches from the strangling sensation that's occurring within it. The butterflies within his stomach stir within his guts, forcing him to remain silent. Locking eyes with the young woman, her crimson eyes sparks an unending fire within his chest.

_I have to say it… but it I do… there's no turning back... not now… not ever._

The blaze within the blonde travels into his abdomen, where it swirls within him like a fireball. He knows what he has to do.

"I'm… I'm in lo… ve with someone."

The statemtent causes Yuuko to hide her eyes behind her bangs. Grasping the lower part of her dress, she bites her lip, but he sees her body trembling.

"Why do you need to tell me that? I alre-"

"Because… I want… you to know the truth."

The fire within his stomach slowly eats away at the insects within his abdomen, relaxing the tight muscles within his chest.

"I already know the truth… you love that other girl."

A quick slice rolls across the blonde's heart, making him grasp hopelessly at his chest. His lips contort upwards from the painful sensation.

"That's not it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I know you've lost your memories, and I'm to blame for that, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything up til now."

The blaze inside him spreads over his body, loosening up his muscles and slowing burning away his thoughts.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you from long ago. I'm sorry for not being around when your arm got injured. I'm sorry trying to distance myself from you, and I'm sorry for lying to myself, which was the cause of all of this nonsense."

Teiichi's rambling state leaves him unaware that the young woman is no longer hiding her eyes from him. He's too anxious to notice anything but how beautiful she looks in the sunlight.

"What are these apologies supposed to do?"

"I'm hoping that they will bring back the smile of the girl I met in that old room. I want to hear the laughter of the person who dragged me through these halls this past summer… I want to comfort the person that I fell in love with the same way she comforted me when she let me rest on her body."

The tears within the young man's eyes threaten to spill over. With his rant ending, his awareness of his surroundings return. The sight of Yuuko's deer-like gaze as she holds her hand to her chest prompts the young man to remain silent.

"The person you're looking for isn't here," she quickly says, turning around and briskly walking away from the scene.

The door that lay within Teiichi's mental eye starts to close in faster.

_I can't let it end like this._

Teiichi's form leaves a trail of dust as his body rockets forwards. Shooting past the shadow, he ends up behind Yuuko in under a second, desperation seeping from every crevice of his body. Grasping her hand, he spins her around and looks her in her light pink eyes.

"Even if you don't remember me, we can start over. If I have to make brand-new memories with you then I will. I don't want our relationship to end like this."

Yuuko's eyes twitch as she shuts her eyes and looks away from her captor.

"So you can just do it all again?"

"I was a coward just like before, but this time it was me who convinced myself. I feared loving anyone because of what it meant. I didn't want to be overwhelmed with the grief and pain of losing someone I cared about... however, the denial of those feelings were far worse than I think the pain of loss could ever be."

Teiichi's face strings with a sudden feeling, as though a massive wasp is stinging his face. His hand is rising to tend to the area of pain when he finds himself drawn into a tight and hot embrace. Sobbing infiltrates his ear, dulling the pain that's plaguing his face. His eyes shift besides him to find the pale face of Yuuko resting upon his shoulder, joy and sadness intermingling in her expression.

"Don't tell me about loss, you idiot," she says, rubbing her eyes against his shoulder. "You don't know how lonely I felt losing the only person who I could reliably interact with."

"I'm sorry," Teiichi says gently.

"Stop apologizing," she commands, squeezing the young man. "Say something other than I'm sorry."

The sound of sobs remain, being the only sound heard amongst the three for an eternity before Teiichi speaks again.

"Can you forgive me?"

Silence erupts around Teiichi as the clouds sail from one part of the sky to another. The sudden feel of constrictiong around his shoulders causes his eyes to focus harder on the woman's hidden face and the feel of her body wrapped within his own.

"I can… if you can do one thing."

"Anything."

Yuuko pauses before tightening her grip around the blonde even more.

"Let me hear you say how you feel about me."

Teiichi closes his hands and places his arm around the teenager's waist. Pressing down on her slender frame, he does as she commands with a gentle smile on his face.

"I love you, Yuuko Kanoe."

Teiichi feels the muscles on her face suddenly shift upwards.

"Because I love you as well… I can forgive you this time, Teiichi."

With their words of affection dancing around their hearts, the two remain in each other's arms. After what seems like an eternity, they pull themselves apart and stare into each other's eyes. Their smiles grow wider by the passing moments. Teiichi's smile suddenly drops, however, when he sees the shadow roam past his position.

_I'm being stupid again._

Teiichi politely places his index finger between them. Yuuko's nods her head in understanding and watches as the young man advances towards the fleeing teenager. His approaching footsteps turn her around, drawing her focus to him. Teiichi's rubs his finger over his pink eyes, ridding it of the tears. Sniffing the air, he relaxes when he realizes that the overpowering odor seems to be absent in the area.

_I wonder why I can be near her now without smelling that awful smell._

Not wasting time dwelling on the question, he addresses the ghost that resides in front of him.

"I owe you an apology," he says bowing to the girl. "I said some mean things the other day. I didn't take into account your feelings at the time. I didn't want to believe you and Yuuko had a connection, and I still find it hard to believe."

The shadows stares at the boy's bowed head and reaches out to touch him, bringing her hand back just in time.

"It's okay," she says dryly.

Teiichi brings his head up and extends his hand towards the phantom.

"I admitted that I'm in love with Yuuko Kanoe. Is it possible for you to tell me how you feel?"

Teiichi stares at the shadow's flinching eyes before she opens her mouth.

"Take her words as my own."

"I don't get it," he says, lowering his hand.

"You want me to confess to something so dispicable? I would."

"Dispicable? How can you say that?"

Teiichi looks at the ghost with unwavering curiosity before she looks away from him.

"I'm greatful for what you've done, but you resemble the people from my past so much. You'll use that 'love' of yours to stab me in the back when you find it convenient."

"How can you say that!" Teiichi shouts all the sudden at the accusation, making a fist. "Stab you in the back? What are you talking about?"

He stares at the Shadow's crimson eyes with curiosity spilling from his orifices.

"Perhaps you should reevaluate your decision to entangle your heart with a being whom you know so little about."

The fire in the young man's eyes burns brighter than the midday sun, which brings a smile to the shadow's face.

"I've thought about this enough, and I'm not going anywhere."

The shadow rubs her arm, wearing a smile on her face.

"If that's the case, then please take good care of me," she says, gazing at his intense eyes. "Because of you, we've been able to fulfill a wish of ours. Now there's only one more to go."

"What wish might that have been?"

The shadow glances at both Yuuko and Teiichi but shakes her head in out-right refusal.

"Help her get her memories back and you'll find out. Be warned, however; you are at the point of no return, Teiichi. I pray the next time we meet, I won't see you in this form."

Teiichi pauses for a moment before giving her a head-nod. She casts her eyes back on Yuuko once more before walking towards the staircase.

"I won't let you down."

The girl stops for a moment and turns towards the young man, baring a creepy smile.

"A girl's past can be a delicate thing. If you truly care about me, then stay beside me even when it hurts," she replies ominously, continuing her journey towards the steps.

The shadow sinks and finally disappears from her descension. Teiichi glances back at his young friend and gives her a warm, caring smile. Walking back towards Yuuko's position, a thought lingers in the back of his mind.

_I will help Yuuko regain her memories, and I'll grant whatever wish she asks of me._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Chapter: Opening the Gates of Hell I**


End file.
